Muet comme une tombe
by xxThe Foolxx
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, journaliste et dans la merde, bien décidé à trouver le scoop du siècle. Il semblerait que Harry Potter soit son sauveur. Mais attention Scorpius, à trop creuser le passé, on déterre des secrets qui feraient mieux de rester sous terre...
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **The Fool

**Résumé : **Scorpius Severus Malfoy, journaliste et dans la merde, bien décidé à trouver le scoop du siècle. Il semblerait que Harry Potter soit son sauveur. Mais attention Scorpius, à trop creuser le passé, on déterre des secrets qui feraient mieux de rester sous terre...

**Pairing : **Drago/Harry (bien entendu, venant de moi...) mais aussi un Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy (plutôt au second plan)

**Info : **Voilà, j'en ai rêvé cette nuit et je livre ce prologue à votre critique. J'ai un fil conducteur, des idées plein la tête et j'aimerais sincèrement y venir à bout. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Cette fiction se passe après le tome 7, la seule modification que j'ai apporté pour le moment est le deuxième prénom de Scorpius, c'est sensé être Hyperion, mais j'ai décidé que cela serait Severus.

**Merci à Black-eyed, pour sa correction =)**

**Et surtout à ma nouvelle beta, qui a repris tous les chapitres depuis le début : Fraiseabricot ! Merci beaucoup =)**

_**Muet comme une tombe**_

**Prologue**

Musique : _Bohemian Rhapsody_ - Queen

_« So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_

_Oh baby, can't do this to me baby_  
><em>Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here »<em>

Scorpius avait toujours été quelqu'un de curieux. C'était dans sa nature.

Et les Malfoy avaient toujours eu des secrets. C'était dans leur nature.

Depuis tout jeune, il posait des questions sur ses parents, sur la guerre, sur Voldemort et à chaque fois, il récoltait un regard avada kevadradesque de la part de son père et de ses grands-parents.

Ce ne fut jamais par eux qu'il apprit que Lucius avait été en prison, que Drago avait été accusé de meurtre à ses 16 ans, qu'ils étaient responsables de crimes mais qu'ils s'en étaient sortis sans beaucoup de dommages. Pourquoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas non plus les regards de dégoût ou angoissés des parents de ses camarades de Poudlard lorsqu'ils posaient leurs yeux sur lui.

Le nom Malfoy avait mauvaise réputation et Scorpius en avait d'autant plus souffert qu'il ne possédait pas tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette saga familiale horrible.

Il aimait sa famille, bien que seulement composée de son père et de ses grands parents. Cela lui suffisait.

Mais le mystère autour des Malfoys et des deux Grandes Guerres était d'autant plus épais qu'il avait envie de comprendre...

C'était sa peur de découvrir des cadavres dans les placards qui l'empêchait de fouiller.

La non-coopération de sa propre famille et des vétérans à lui délivrer les clefs de cette sombre histoire, le décourageait encore plus.

C'était peut-être cela qui l'avait conduit à devenir éditeur et journaliste malgré l'opposition de son père. Besoin d'étancher sa curiosité, de la faire partager aux lecteurs sorciers de ce monde...

A la fin de Poudlard, il s'était présenté comme stagiaire à la Gazette et peu à peu avait monté les échelons.

A présent, à 25 ans, Scorpius Severus Malfoy était éditeur chez Wizard Edition depuis maintenant deux ans. C'était une maison d'édition américaine mais aussi la première maison d'édition du monde sorcier et il se félicitait de la chance qu'il avait eue en étant embauché dans la branche anglaise de Wizard Edition.

Mais aujourd'hui, sa place était en danger...

-Si dans un an, jour pour jour, je n'ai pas sur mon bureau la garantie financière de votre place dans cette maison, vous êtes viré, Malfoy ! Hurla Edward Birft, américain d'une cinquantaine d'années mais surtout, directeur général de la branche anglaise de Wizard Edition.

L'homme était gros pour ne pas dire obèse, il avait constamment un gros cigare entre les lèvres et le visage rouge vif.

Quand il était énervé c'était pire. Birft ressemblait au Poudlard Express sur le départ.

-Mais Monsieur le directeur, mon essai sur les plantes magiques et les chaudrons a du succès... Se défendit Scorpius en balayant la fumée du cigare qui lui arrivait dessus.

Birft écrasa son cigare d'un geste vif dans son cendrier, et quand il éteignait son cigare, ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Du succès ! Du succès ? Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! Cet ouvrage est une catastrophe ! Tiré à près d'un million d'exemplaires, vous savez combien ont été vendus ?

Scorpius le savait, mais il préférait se dire qu'il fallait laisser du temps à ce bouquin de mille pages. Le service de la communication n'avait pas bien fait son boulot, voilà tout.

-Votre putain de pavé imbuvable a été vendu à 1000 exemplaires ! Dont la moitié à des bibliothèques ! C'est nul, Malfoy ! Nul !

Malfoy grinça des dents mais ne se défendit pas.

Birft se ralluma un cigare et se leva de son siège hors de prix pour se rendre à la fenêtre surplombant le Chemin de Traverse. Scorpius s'accorda un soupir de soulagement.

-Malfoy, je vous transfère à la rubrique nécrologique du journal Wizard. Annonça Birft sans se retourner.

Scorpius en ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Non ! Tout mais pas la rubrique nécrologique ! C'était pour les tocards ! Et quand on y rentrait, on n'en ressortait jamais...

-Mais, monsieur, je...

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre Malfoy ! S'exclama le directeur en se retournant vers lui. Il le pointa d'un doigt menaçant et continua de prononcer sa sentence :

-Vous avez un an pour faire vos preuves ! Un an vous entendez ? En attendant, vous êtes muté chez les enterrés !

Les enterrés... ou le petit surnom de l'équipe en charge de la nécrologie.

-Monsieur, comment je vais pouvoir trouver un sujet intéressant en étant là-bas ? ! S'exclama Scorpius outré par aussi peu de considération.

-Je m'en contrefous Malfoy ! Maintenant, dégagez de ce bureau, récupérez vos affaires et filez à la cave avec les enterrés !

Scorpius remercia son éducation et n'éclata pas en sanglots.

Il se leva et fit bien attention à claquer la porte bien fort derrière lui.

Et maintenant, il faisait quoi au juste ?

Il lui fallait un scoop, un sujet qui puisse se vendre à au moins 100.000 exemplaires...

Bordel de merde.

OOO

-Scorpius ! Scorpius, je sais que tu es là ! Réponds !

C'était son père.

Depuis son canapé et à travers sa bouteille de vodka vide, Scorpius pouvait voir la tête de son père dans la cheminée se contorsionner pour le trouver dans la pièce.

-Fils ! Je sais ce qui s'est passé au boulot ! S'exclama-t-il.

Scorpius se doutait que son père savait, son père avait le bras long et les oreilles encore plus.

Il savait que s'il se présentait devant la cheminée pour faire face à son père, ce dernier lui rappellerait ses excellents résultats en potion et botanique pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, il lui dirait qu'il avait un poste pour lui dans son labo de potion et qu'il pouvait obtenir son diplôme par correspondance tout en travaillant avec lui. Que le journalisme...

-Ca ne sert à rien, tu mérites bien mieux qu'être un simple gratteur de torchons, Scorpius.

Scorpius grogna à moitié bourré, à moitié énervé du discours répétitif de son père.

Il prit sa baguette et d'un sort lancé à l'aveuglette, il ferma le clapet sous le nez de son père. Il entendit vaguement Drago Malfoy crier à l'outrage dans le conduit de la cheminée et rampa jusqu'à son lit.

Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Voilà, un simple cauchemar.

**Fin du Prologue**

_Bon, voilà une histoire d'un autre genre... J'espère que vous avez aimé (un petit peu ?) ce prologue..._

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience (vraiment vraiment, l'avenir de cette fiction dépend de vous, nobles lecteurs XD)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée_

_The Fool (ou le grand retour ! mwahaha)_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Muet comme une tombe

**Auteur : **The Fool

**Résumé : **Scorpius Severus Malfoy, journaliste et dans la merde, bien décidé à trouver le scoop du siècle. Il semblerait que Harry Potter soit son sauveur. Mais attention Scorpius, à trop creuser le passé, on déterre des secrets qui feraient mieux de rester sous terre...

Pairing : Drago/Harry (bien entendu, venant de moi...) mais aussi un Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy (pluôt au second plan)

**Info : **Cette fiction se passe après le tome 7, la seule modification que j'ai apporté pour le moment est le deuxième prénom de Scorpius, c'est sensé être Hyperion, mais j'ai décidé que cela serait Severus .

En écrivant ce premier chapitre, j'ai enfin pu poser les bases de ma fiction mais aussi sa direction. Les dés sont lancés...

J'espère que ce Scorpius vous plaira, mois je l'adore déjà... =)

Je pense écrire pas plus d'une dizaine de chapitre. Ils seront longs, peut être 15 pages chacun...

_**Merci de vos reviews précédentes ! (Angel et slashy love, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, bisous)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Fraiseabricot : merci pour ta nouvelle correction =)**_

_**Muet comme une tombe**_

**Chapitre 1**

Musique : _Spanish Bombs_ – The Clash

_« The freedom fighters died upon the hill_

_They sang the red flag, they wore the black one_

_But after they died it was mockingbird hill »_

OOO

Il avait passé une scolarité à Serpentard sans faire trop de vagues.

Sept années d'innocence, peuplées de questionnements sans fin et sans réponses.

Il était très difficile de faire parler les parents à propos de leur enfance. Deux, voire trois générations traumatisées par les deux Grandes Guerres et un silence opaque.

Et eux, fils et filles des héros, des perdants ou des non-participants de la Guerre avaient essayé de décrypter les regards que les adultes s'échangeaient en se croisant sur le Chemin de Traverse, de questionner dans le vide.

Des regards amers, des regrets insurmontables.

Mais ce silence...

Le silence, qui ne dit rien mais qui laisse imaginer le pire, avait peuplé les cauchemars de Scorpius.

Petit, il imaginait son papa trainé à l'horrible prison anglaise : Azkaban, ou encore les Mangemorts surgissant dans son salon pour tuer son grand-père...

Ou pire : le retour du Lord Noir...

Il était bien revenu une fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième ?

Même si son père lui avait assuré que c'était impossible, cette probabilité avait hantée son enfance.

Et à 25 ans, Scorpius Malfoy se demandait pourquoi son père n'était pas resté aux États-Unis.

Après la guerre, Drago Malfoy était parti s'installer là-bas pour finir ses études et sûrement se faire oublier. Il y avait retrouvé Astoria Greengrass, une ancienne de Serpentard de quelques années sa cadette.

Il ne se souvenait pas bien de sa mère, parfois une odeur, une berceuse mais quand il avait 4 ans, Astoria était partie. Le laissant seul avec ce père froid, hanté, qui l'aimait tant mais qui ne le montrait pas.

Il gardait un très vague souvenir de cette vie américaine, la figure sévère de son grand-père, la froideur de son père et l'omniprésence de sa grand-mère.

Mais à ses 6 ans, Drago Malfoy avait décidé de rentrer au pays avec son fils.

Fini l'innocence, Scorpius s'était heurté à une population de sorciers anglais traumatisée qui le regardait avec stupeur et angoisse.

Et le temps des questions avait commencé mais jamais son père n'y avait répondu.

Même en fouillant dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, pourtant immense, et en discutant avec ses camarades Serpentard, il n'avait rien obtenu de concret.

Juste un semblant de réponse qui avait amené encore plus de questions.

Durant sa scolarité, il avait été intrigué par la famille Weasley-Potter.

Une belle ribambelle de cousins-cousines tous plus excités les uns que les autres.

Tous à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle.

Sauf un : Albus Severus Potter. Lui, il avait été mis à Serpentard.

Première question existentielle que Scorpius s'était posé : Comment était-il possible que le fils du Survivant et lui partagent le même deuxième prénom ?

_Severus_, ce n'était pas courant et la coïncidence était trop étrange pour s'expliquer par le hasard.

En questionnant Albus, Scorpius avait pensé trouver enfin des réponses.

C'était le fils du Survivant, les repas de famille des Potter devaient certainement tourner autour des aventures de leur héros de père.

Faux.

Albus ne savait rien et était dans la même situation que lui : il était face à un mur de silence et de secrets.

La seule chose qu'ils avaient appris, c'était l'ancienne haine que se portait leurs paternels l'un envers l'autre.

Une haine sans explication.

Scorpius et Albus, eux, ne s'étaient jamais détestés.

Ils partageaient le même dortoir, étaient partenaires de potion grâce à leurs dons pour cette matière. Ils ne partageaient pas une grande amitié mais ne se haïssaient pas.

Mise à part ce don pour les potions et cet étrange deuxième prénom issu d'un certain Severus Rogue, héros de guerre, ils n'avaient aucun point commun.

Albus trainait avec les Gryffondors, ses cousins-cousines, rarement avec les Serpentards.

Scorpius lui, restait solitaire avec pour seul véritable ami Simon Zabini, fils de deux amis de son père, qui eux aussi restaient muets comme des tombes sur leur passé commun.

Le temps avait passé mais leurs parents ne parlaient pas.

Même en devenant journaliste et éditeur, Scorpius n'avait rien appris de plus.

Pour la simple est bonne raison que la génération d'avant gardait ses secrets pour elle.

De quoi avaient-ils peur ? De quoi avaient-ils honte ?

OOO

Ce matin, la tête dans le cul, Scorpius Malfoy soupira dans la cage d'escalier de Wizard Groupe.

Il était 8h30 du matin et aujourd'hui, il devait se rendre dans la cave pour rejoindre les enterrés.

Il avait autant envie de s'y rendre que d'aller recevoir le baiser d'un détracteur.

Le groupe Wizard, en plus d'être une maison d'édition, possédait également un quotidien aussi lu que la Gazette.

Être embauché dans la maison c'était être polyvalent, autant journaliste qu'éditeur, c'est ce qui avait attiré Scorpius quand il avait postulé.

Wizard Journal avait réussi à se faire un trou après la fin de la deuxième Grande Guerre, chaque mois avait amené encore plus de lecteurs.

Et la rubrique nécrologique était devenue la rubrique officielle des sorciers anglais et avait repris les archives du pays.

Tous les jours, à la fin de Wizard Journal, on pouvait trouver une plus au moins longue liste des personnes décédés, de l'heure et du lieu de l'enterrement.

Les familles, les Aurors ou encore les Médicomages se devaient d'envoyer un avis de décès au journal.

En somme, un boulot ultra glauque dont personne ne voulait au sein de l'entreprise.

Malheureusement pour Scorpius, cela allait être son quotidien jusqu'à qu'il trouve un sujet attrayant pour se sortir de ce trou à rat.

Les enterrés étaient une équipe de 5 personnes à temps complet et de quelques stagiaires un peu fous, ils se mêlaient rarement au reste de l'épique de Wizard Edition ou Wizard Journal, mangeaient dans leur propre salle de repos et prenaient leur pause café au fin fond de leurs bureaux.

L'endroit où avaient été installés les enterrés était relativement vaste, dans l'entresol du bâtiment du le groupe Wizard.

Des fenêtres occupaient le haut des murs où l'on pouvait apercevoir les chaussures et chevilles des sorciers arpenter le Chemin de Traverse.

Il y faisait sombre, mais pas noir.

Les bureaux de ses collègues étaient dispersés ça et là dans l'immense pièce silencieuse et une cheminée les gardait en contact avec les mondes des mortels.

Régulièrement, le feu crépitait et une lettre apparaissait dans l'antre avant d'atterrir dans une immense corbeille.

Les lettres mortuaires.

Scorpius se racla la gorge bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de la secrétaire occupée à tamponner un tas de parchemin.

Elle devait avoir l'âge de son père et son teint accusait méchamment l'enfermement dans les bureaux sombres de Wizard Groupe.

Elle leva ses yeux marrons et le dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes carrées.

-Je peux vous aider monsieur ? Dit-elle sans arrêter de tamponner ses parchemins.

-Oui, je suis Scorpius Malfoy et...

-Oh, oui, le nouveau, un instant.

La secrétaire fit tourner son fauteuil et hurla à travers la pièce.

-Monsieur Malfoy est là !

Scorpius retint un grognement et leva les yeux pour embrasser l'ensemble des bureaux où ses futurs collègues étaient installés.

Tous avaient levé leur nez de leurs lettres mortuaires.

Un vieux monsieur se redressa en faisant grincer sa chaise.

Scorpius reconnut immédiatement son confrère journaliste, Robert Mardoc.

Il avait eu le malheur d'être le responsable d'un faux scandale politique d'Après-Guerre qui avait eu de graves répercutions. Dont sa mutation au sein de cette rubrique nécrologique.

La fin de sa carrière.

Le journaliste s'avança vers lui, en retirant ses lunettes et en lissant ses longs cheveux blancs.

-Enchanté Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes un brillant journaliste, je suis heureux de vous compter parmi nous.

Scorpius s'abstint de commentaires, lui offrit un sourire crispé en serrant la main que Mardoc lui tendait.

-Je vais vous présenter mon équipe. Vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Brigit, ma secrétaire. Voici Javier, notre stagiaire argentin et Cyrielle, notre journaliste principal. Et voici votre bureau.

Javier sortait juste de l'adolescence et Scorpius le plaignait de découvrir le métier de journaliste dans une rubrique comme celle-ci.

Cyrielle quant à elle avait sur ses lèvres une grimace permanente. Elle devait approcher des 35 ans mais Scorpius la soupçonnait d'être vieille fille.

Scorpius salua sans un mot ses nouveaux collègues et déposa ses affaires sur son bureau en essayant de retenir un cri de désespoir.

Mardoc était toujours à côté de lui, avec un grand sourire.

-Bienvenu Monsieur Malfoy.

OOO

Scorpius venait d'une famille de riches dépossédés de leurs biens et richesses.

Son grand-père l'avait amené, le jour de ses 11 ans, voir le manoir de la famille Malfoy, ou du moins, l'ancien manoir de la famille Malfoy.

Car à la fin de la Guerre, le manoir ainsi qu'une grande partie des coffres des Malfoy étaient revenus à l'Etat.

Son grand-père avait regardé avec dégoût le portail en fer où, à la place de M et de l'écusson de la famille, trônait à présent : « Orphelinat Sorcier d'Albus Dumbledore »

-Quelle honte... Avait-il marmonné en faisant claquer sa canne contre sa jambe.

Ses grands-parents n'étaient pourtant pas à plaindre.

Ils vivaient à présent dans une petite villa à Salem, aux États-Unis, et lui-même avait passé son enfance dans une charmante maison anglaise avec son père.

Maison que Drago occupait toujours.

Ce qui avait changé, c'était bien entendu la façon de vivre.

Scorpius avait toujours été habitué à se préparer ses repas seul, à s'occuper de son ménage et son linge.

Ce n'était pas le cas de son père.

Une vie de luxe. Il ne l'avait pas connue, ça ne lui manquait pas.

Mais il entendait parfois son père pester seul dans la cuisine : « Si seulement j'avais un elfe de maison ! »

Bref, Scorpius n'était pas un adulte assisté, il était indépendant et savait se coller à certaines tâches peu ragoutantes.

Mais ça, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Jamais, même quand il était stagiaire à la Gazette, il n'avait du _nettoyer_ et _trier _les archives !

Mardoc lui avait refourgué un sale boulot et Scorpius le détestait déjà.

Les archives nécrologiques du Wizard Journal étaient dans un état lamentable.

Les caisses contenant les dossiers nécrologiques étaient en vrac, pleines de poussière.

Il y était depuis le matin, il était à présent presque 16 heures et il venait à peine de finir la lettre A.

Amer, en colère et énervé, Scorpius grogna et décida de prendre une pause café bien méritée.

Dans le bureau, Brigit continuait de tamponner ses dossiers, de mettre en ordre ses papiers.

Le stagiaire et Cyrielle préparaient les annonces pour le lendemain. Mardoc triait les lettres.

Et lui, il faisait le ménage.

Il hésitait à présenter sa démission du Wizard Groupe le soir-même.

Il était un grand journaliste et un bon éditeur, merde ! Pas un elfe de maison !

Il se servit une grande tasse de café et repartit aux archives sans un regard pour ses collègues.

Il s'assit dans un soupir à même le sol face aux deux grosses étagères des décédés commençant par la lettre B et décida d'allumer une clope. C'était interdit mais fuck.

Là, devant l'étagère croulante et dégueulasse, Scorpius se demanda si son père n'avait pas toujours eu raison.

Il était doué en potion, il s'était même disputé la première place dans cette matière avec Albus Potter depuis la première année. Son père était à la tête d'un grand labo.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté son père ?

Il gagnerait beaucoup d'argent, mettrait en valeur son don et servirait la science magique.

Mais Scorpius savait que ce métier n'était pas fait pour lui.

Lui, ce qu'il aimait, c'était les livres, les bons papiers journalistiques, informer, participer à l'écriture de l'Histoire.

C'était un curieux de nature et une sorte d'artiste de la rédaction journalistique.

Mais là, Brift, son directeur, l'avait mis dans une position difficile.

Un an pour briller et regagner sa place dans les étages du dessus.

Ou alors il finirait à jamais coincé ici, parmis ces archives sales et mal rangées.

Il finit d'une traite sa tasse, écrasa sa clope terminée et tira au hasard un carton dans un énorme soupir.

« Baddock, Malcolm, 1984-2001. Serpentard mais courageux, il mourut en héros en sauvant le chat de la voisine coincé en haut d'un arbre. Il manque à sa famille. »

Scorpius ricana en classant le dossier de ce pauvre Malcolm.

C'était peut être cruel de rire d'un mort, mais les nerfs lui lâchaient.

Heureusement, les archives contenaient seulement les décès depuis 1975.

Mais cela coïncidait avec la fin de la première Guerre et surtout la deuxième.

Autrement dit, beaucoup de morts et donc pas mal de tri à faire.

Il continuait son classement quand il tomba sur des dossiers qui l'intriguèrent.

Sans les consulter, il vit défiler devant ses yeux les noms de Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, Sirius Black, Walburga Black, Arcturus Black etc.

Il avait devant lui une famille entière décimée par la première ou la deuxième Guerre.

Une intuition étrange lui serra la poitrine.

Sirius Black, c'était pas le parrain du héros Harry Potter ? Et Bellatrix Black, nom de mariée Lestrange, n'était-elle pas une Mangemorte ?

Intrigué, il ouvrit le dossier de Sirius Black.

« Sirius Orion Black Troisième du nom, 8 janvier 1960-17 juin 1996. Éternel héros, courageux, l'ami le plus loyal, mort au combat. Un merveilleux parrain et victime d'une erreur judiciaire qui gâcha sa vie. On t'aimera toujours. La famille Potter et Weasley »

Scorpius regarda un instant la photographie jointe, représentant le fameux Sirius Black âgé d'une vingtaine d'années en compagnie de trois autres jeunes hommes, dont un ressemblait à si méprendre à Harry Potter. Cela devait être son père, James Potter.

Mal à l'aise, il ferma le dossier et ouvrit celui de Bellatrix Black-Lestrange.

L'article était en fait le rapport d'un Auror.

« La Mangemorte Bellatrix Lestrange nom de jeune fille Black (19 mai 1951-2 mai 1998), responsable de nombreux meurtres (se reporter à la liste page 30), tuée par Molly Weasley durant la Bataille Finale. Seule famille proche vivante connue : sa sœur, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. »

-Oh putain de merde ! Laissa échapper Scorpius en finissant sa lecture.

Il ouvrit avec précipitation les autres dossiers des Black. Regulus, le frère de Sirius, Mangemort. Walburga leur mère, Cygnus et Druella Black, les parents de sa grand-mère et de cette fameuse Bellatrix.

Bientôt il dut étaler les dossiers par terre pour reconstituer l'arbre généalogique morbide des Black, la famille de Narcissa.

Si déjà Malfoy n'était pas un nom facile à porter, rajouter Black était encore plus angoissant.

Et d'un coup, les secrets des générations précédentes remontèrent.

Et cette fois-ci, Scorpius n'allait pas les laisser s'échapper.

Il se leva d'un bond et regarda sa montre.

Il était à peine 17 heures mais il entendait ses collègues commencer à partir.

La journée était finie mais Scorpius avait quelqu'un à voir.

Il attrapa la photo des quatre adolescents sur laquelle figurait Sirius Black et s'échappa rapidement de l'entresol des enterrés.

OOO

Le laboratoire spécialisé dans les potions, sérums et philtres magiques était perdu dans la campagne anglaise. Le bâtiment était entouré par des serres magiques contenant une quantité énorme de variétés de plantes et autres végétaux.

Ce laboratoire était le principal fournisseur du gouvernement anglais, il offrait ses services à l'hôpital St-Mangouste et c'était là que son père travaillait.

Drago Malfoy était à la tête du laboratoire Severus Rogue.

A ce que Scorpius savait, ce labo avait été renommé en l'honneur de ce héros de guerre.

Mais Severus Rogue était aussi le meilleur maître de Potion depuis des décennies, ancien professeur de son père.

Il rentra dans le hall du bâtiment silencieux et reconnut immédiatement la secrétaire préférée de son père derrière le comptoir.

Il soupçonnait même ces deux là d'entretenir une relation plus que professionnelle.

-Salut Eleanor.

-Scorpius ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es plein de poussière ! S'exclama la secrétaire en le regardant s'approcher.

Eleanor Branstone avait fait ses armes à Pouffsouffle et était une femme ravissante avec un physique bien conservé pour ses 45 ans passés.

-Oh, j'ai fait un peu de rangement dans les archives du journal, je cherchais un dossier... Mentit Scorpius en s'attendant à voir surgir son père à tout moment.

-Mon père est là ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement en regardant autour de lui.

Eleanor lui décerna un regard navré :

-Je suis désolée, ton père est parti il y a une heure récupérer un stock d'opales magiques, il ne rentrera que dans une heure...

-Parfait, ne lui dis pas que je suis passé, d'accord ?

La secrétaire haussa les sourcils d'étonnement et s'accorda quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Très bien, mais que fais-tu là ?

-Albus Potter est là aujourd'hui ?

Eleanor plissa des yeux, étonnée de la demande de Scorpius.

-Dans le labo numéro 9, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire où c'est... Dit-elle, méfiante.

-Non, merci Eleanor, tu es merveilleuse ! Et ne dit rien à mon père ! S'exclama Scorpius en filant dans la cage d'escalier.

OOO

Albus Severus Potter travaillait pour le laboratoire de son père depuis presque quatre ans.

Il avait suivit des études de potionologie après Poudlard avant de postuler ici.

Il avait confié à Scorpius un soir, alors qu'ils s'étaient croisés par hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse, qu'il ne pensait pas être pris au vue de la haine qu'Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy s'étaient portés pendant des années.

Même si leurs deux pères s'ignoraient superbement quand ils avaient le malheur de se retrouver face à face, il restait toujours une tension dingue entre eux.

Et à chaque fois que le nom de Potter était prononcé face à son père, Drago devenait noir et amer.

Malgré les nombreux interrogatoires que lui ou Albus avaient pu faire subir à leurs pères, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlaient de ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Ce soir là, après avoir rencontré Albus Potter sur le Chemin de Traverse, Scorpius était parti chez son père, il avait pris la pile des CV des candidats au poste de laborantin que Drago étudiait sur son fauteuil.

Scorpius avait tiré celui d'Albus Potter et avait jeté les autres dans la cheminée.

-Albus Potter est le meilleur. Il est aussi doué que moi. Tu serais stupide de ne pas l'embaucher. Arrête de chercher midi à quatorze heures, c'est lui qu'il te faut. Et Albus n'est pas son père. N'oublie pas que c'est un Serpentard.

Deux jours plus tard, Drago embauchait Albus.

OOO

Cela faisait des mois, voire même presque un an, que Scorpius n'avait pas vu Albus.

Parfois, son père parlait de lui, toujours en bien, malgré sa grimace de dégoût.

Nul doute, Albus Potter était le meilleur ici, après son père.

Scorpius ouvrit prudemment la porte du labo numéro 9 et observa un instant le silhouette de Albus devant son chaudron.

-Potter ? Se risqua-t-il en rentrant dans la pièce.

Albus tourna ses yeux verts, aussi verts que ceux de son père, dans sa direction.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Malfoy fils ! S'exclama-t-il en éteignant son chaudron.

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, je viens de finir, ça doit reposer une heure.

Scorpius s'approcha du chaudron, la potion était grise à paillettes.

-Philtre de confusion ? Déclara-t-il.

-Exactement Malfoy, t'as pas perdu la main. Déclara Albus en retirant sa robe magique de protection.

Dessous, il était vêtu à la moldue et il savait que cela avait le don d'énerver Drago Malfoy.

Avec l'âge, Albus ressemblait de plus en plus à son père autant que lui ressemblait de plus en plus à Drago Malfoy.

Scorpius était sûr que si on les amenait dans le passé, ils pourraient facilement se faire passer pour leur père respectif.

Il faudrait rajouter une cicatrice en forme d'éclair à Albus et la marque des ténèbres sur l'avant-bras de Scorpius...

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda le brun en le dévisageant.

Il était en effet rarissime que Scorpius aille voir de lui-même Albus Potter.

Ils n'étaient pas amis ni même proches, mais s'ils se croisaient par hasard, ils se parlaient courtoisement.

Scorpius soupira et s'assit sur un des grands tabourets.

-C'est long à t'expliquer mais je t'avoue que là, je suis complètement perdu...

Albus Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et s'assit en face de lui.

-Je t'écoute.

Scorpius le regarda un instant dans les yeux.

Avait-il raison de s'adresser à lui ? Ne devrait-il pas aller voir son père ou même sa grand-mère ?

Mais étrangement, depuis ces 11 ans, à chaque découverte sur le passé, il allait voir Albus et Albus faisait de même.

Car tous les deux sentaient certainement inconsciemment que le passé de leurs parents respectifs était intimement lié.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas amis mais ils trouvaient chez l'autre une oreille attentive, compréhensive sur ce sujet difficile et leurs obsessions communes.

Albus et lui avaient souffert du passé de leurs parents à cause de leurs ressemblances quasi parfaites.

Etre le fils du Survivant ou le fils d'un Mangemort, à terme, c'était du pareil au même.

Et aucun des deux n'arrivait à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

-Je suis à présent à la rubrique nécrologique et aujourd'hui, j'ai rangé les archives du bureau. Commença Scorpius. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il sortit de la poche de sa chemise la photo de Sirius Black, de James Potter et des deux inconnus.

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

Albus prit la photo un instant et la regarda attentivement.

-Oh, lui, c'est mon grand-père, James Potter. Lui, c'est Sirius Black, le parrain de mon père, il en parle peu mais je crois qu'il a été tué au cours de sa 5ème année par un Mangemort. Et lui, c'est Rémus Lupin, le père de Teddy, tu vois qui est Teddy ?

-Ouais, Teddy Lupin, bien sûr.

Scorpius ne l'avait pas connu à Poudlard, quand il y rentrait celui-ci en sortait.

Mais Teddy Lupin était le filleul d'Harry Potter et tout le monde savait cela.

- Le dernier, je ne sais pas qui c'est, ça doit être Peter Pettigrow. En tout cas, je sais que Sirius, papi et Rémus formaient un groupe farceur à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient fait une carte magique de l'école, c'est James, mon frère, qui l'a. Il attend que son fils soit à Poudlard pour lui filer. Elle était drôlement fun cette carte...

Scorpius regarda une nouvelle fois les trois jeunes hommes souriant sur la photo.

Les Maraudeurs...

-Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? Demanda Albus.

-Parce que je viens de déterrer les dossiers nécrologiques des Black, celui de Sirius mais également les autres. Et je viens d'apprendre que ma grand-mère est une Black.

-Putain, ça c'est une découverte... Marmonna le fils Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

Scorpius soupira et regarda Albus.

-Sirius Black avait l'air d'être le seul membre fréquentable des Black, les autres sont soit des Mangemorts, soit des vieux Sang-Purs bien obtus et ayant un penchant pour la Magie Noire. Mais pourquoi on m'a jamais dit que ma grand-mère était une Black ? Et c'était quoi le lien de famille entre ma grand-mère et le parrain de ton père ?

Potter baissa sa tête sur la photo comme si en la regardant fixement, elle pourrait leur apporter des réponses.

-Tu as raison, c'est foutrement intriguant cette affaire de Black...

Ils se regardèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux comme si un début de réponse avait commencé à éclore.

-Je vais en parler avec mon père, je le vois ce week-end et je te tiens au courant... Je vais même en profiter pour interroger mes oncles et tantes...

C'était toujours ce qu'Albus Potter disait quand ils se trouvaient devant une question sans réponse et à chaque fois, Scorpius lui répondait la même chose :

-Cette fois, j'espère que ton père crachera le morceau, parce que le mien est aussi muet qu'une tombe.

OOO

Scorpius Malfoy s'enferma sans protester dans les archives nécrologiques les jours suivants.

Il avait réussi à obtenir plus de détails sur la famille Black grâce à un vieux bouquin qu'il avait récupéré dans le bureau de son père sans que celui-ci le voie.

Au milieu des dossiers des Blacks, avec son vieux grimoire et quelques vieux numéros de la Gazette, Scorpius fit enfin le lien entre tous les membres de cette famille complexe.

C'était une vieille et puissante famille, « Toujours pure », comme disait la quatrième de couverture. L'histoire de la famille s'arrêtait avec la mort de Sirius Black.

A partir de la mort de l'héritier direct, les pages du vieux grimoire ne se mettaient plus à jour. Cependant, Scorpius avait appris que Bellatrix était la grande sœur de sa grand-mère et qu'il y en avait une troisième : une certaine Andromeda, reniée pour avoir épousé un moldu dont il ignorait le nom.

Il frissonna longuement à l'idée d'être lié par le sang avec cette Mangemorte qui avait tué son propre cousin, Sirius Black.

En somme, il avait une famille horrible, cruelle, responsable de la mort d'un nombre important de personnes.

Et il s'étonnait que les sorciers les plus anciens le regardent avec des yeux de lapins affolés !

Les questions fusaient dans son esprit, cherchant en vain les endroits où il pourrait trouver les réponses, et pendant ce temps là, il rangeait les archives.

Une semaine passa et elles furent impeccables.

La fin du rangement des archives coïncida avec la lettre qu'Albus avait promis de lui envoyer après son week-end familial :

_« Cher camarade d'infortune,_

_Comme promis, j'ai mené mon enquête de mon côté._

_Mon père n'a pas décroché un mot à propos de Sirius Black, à part que c'était un parrain et un homme courageux, loyal._

_Je n'ai rien pu obtenir de plus sur la famille Black, mais Teddy Lupin, par contre, a été un peu plus bavard._

_Il faut qu'on se voit, c'est impossible de te dire ça par lettre._

_Demain, à 18 heures au Chaudron Baveur ?_

_Ton enquêteur sans frontière,_

_A.S.P »_

Scorpius replia la lettre d'Albus dans un sourire et griffonna rapidement une réponse affirmative.

-Eh, mais c'est pas le hibou de Bubus ? S'exclama Simon en sortant des toilettes.

Scorpius roula des yeux en attendant le surnom que Simon aimait employer pour désigner Albus durant leur scolarité.

Simon Zabini et Albus Potter s'étaient toujours bien entendus.

Les deux s'associaient même souvent pour faire des farces aux Gryffondors au plus grand malheur de leurs parents respectifs.

-Si, je le vois demain.

-Ah ouais ? Vous ne vous parliez que rarement à Poudlard et là, tu lui files un rencard ? S'étonna son métisse d'ami en se servant un verre de whisky.

Simon et Scorpius avaient toujours été proches, des meilleurs amis mais Simon ne comprenait pas l'obsession que le blond avait envers le passé de leurs parents et les deux Guerres.

Autrement dit, Simon vivait très bien en ignorant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer et Scorpius lui enviait sa façon de penser.

-Je lui file pas un rencard, on a découvert un truc sur nos familles... Se justifia Scorpius qui s'était senti rougir au mot « rencard » qu'avait employé son meilleur ami.

Simon émit un petit grognement réprobateur et lui servit un verre d'alcool sans lui demander son avis.

-C'est incroyable, vous ne laissez pas tomber... Marmonna-t-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Un jour, Scorpius, il faudra que tu laisses tomber un passé qui n'est pas le tien et que tu avances dans ton avenir.

Le blond serra sa mâchoire sous le discours moralisateur que lui répétait Simon pour la énième fois. Il savait que le métisse avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher...

-Tu veux pas te trouver une petite nénette ou un petit mec ? Je sais pas moi, vivre en couple, avoir une situation stable, ne pas déménager tous les 6 mois... T'as 25 ans quoi... Ton père t'a eu à 25 ans.

Simon avait raison, il n'avait pas eu de relation stable avec un homme ou une femme depuis plus de trois ans, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de déménager, constamment lassé des petits apparts qu'il louait.

Et pour ce qui était de sa situation professionnelle, n'en parlons même pas, étant donné qu'il était chez les enterrés pour au moins un an.

Scorpius avala d'un trait son verre de whisky et s'avachit dans son canapé en cuir.

-Ouais, je sais, je sais... Ressers-moi un verre s'il te plait. Dit-il dans un soupir en tendant son verre vers Simon. Et toi, Simon, t'as enfin pu inviter ta collègue au restaurant ?

-Et j'ai même couché avec elle !

OOO

Scorpius regarda son père, face à lui,qui mangeait calmement ses spaghetti bolognaise, avec une classe que lui ne parvenait jamais à avoir.

Lui, impossible, quand il mangeait des spaghettis, il en mettait partout et si ses spaghettis avaient le malheur d'être à la bolognaise, il pouvait dire adieu à sa chemise.

-Alors, Scorpius, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé à ton travail.

Un parent aurait simplement demandé mais Drago lui, ordonnait.

C'était quand même fou d'être aussi mal à l'aise face à son père.

En grandissant, Drago Malfoy avait mis une distance entre lui et son fils sous prétexte qu'il était arrivé à l'âge adulte.

Mais parfois, Scorpius, même du haut de ses 25 ans, n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : un câlin réconfortant de son papa.

Il galérait dans sa vie amoureuse, pataugeait dans sa vie professionnelle, se débattait avec un passé qui n'était pas le sien.

Il ne se sentait pas adulte, juste un grand gosse qui jouait au responsable.

En cet instant, il avait envie de retrouver ses 6 ans et de geindre sur ses malheurs.

Mais Scorpius jouait le responsable alors il expliqua.

-Et bien, papa, j'ai fait une bêtise qui va certainement me coûter ma carrière. Avoua-t-il en essayant de coincer sa feuille de salade sur sa fourchette.

Drago Malfoy soupira mais n'ajouta rien.

Inutile, Scorpius savait ce que son père pensait de lui.

Il était déçu de ne pas avoir un fils raisonnable, avec une carrière prometteuse dans la Potion, une belle femme et un bébé en route.

Comme lui au même âge.

Il n'apportait que déception à son père.

Heureusement, à 11 ans, il lui avait évité la pire.

Le Choixpeau avait osé émettre l'idée de le placer à Gryffondor.

_« Oh, mais que vois-je ! Un Malfoy avec autant de courage qu'un Gryffondor, entêté et fonceur, digne de la maison des Lions. Ah, mais tu préfères Serpentard ? Je comprends, je comprends... »_

Comment son père aurait-il réagi à cette nouvelle ?

Il aurait certainement fait une crise cardiaque, suivie de près par son grand-père Lucius.

Il ricana discrètement à l'image comique qu'il venait d'avoir mais se calma aussi sec en croisant le regard interrogateur et sombre de son père.

Scorpius soupira et abandonna le combat contre sa salade :

-Papa, je sais ce que tu penses, tu es déçu et tu meurs d'envie de me demander la même chose que d'habitude : te rejoindre dans ton labo. Mais je ne veux pas. Ma vie n'est pas dans la potion.

-Tu as pourtant un don.

-Et alors, tu es bon en Défense contre les forces du mal, es-tu devenu Auror ?

Drago Malfoy grinça des dents et Scorpius retint un rire.

Son père, si guindé, si froid, si impressionnant, était parfois si prévisible dans ses réactions.

-Je veux rester dans cette branche. J'ai un an pour faire mes preuves et sortir un bouquin ou un papier à succès. Laisse-moi un an encore, papa, et après je te promets que j'envisage une réorientation...

Au fin fond de son cerveau, Scorpius priait tous les dieux de l'univers pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

Drago le regarda attentivement de ses yeux acier, sans un mot, un mouvement.

Scorpius crut un instant que son père venait de subir le sort Stupefix sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Bon, parfait, Scorpius, je te fiche la paix avec ces histoires. Tu veux un dessert ? Une glace ?

OOO

Le reste de l'après-midi fila lentement, au désespoir de Scorpius.

Après avoir fini de trier les archives, Mardoc l'avait mis au dépiautage des lettres mortuaires.

Et c'était tout sauf amusant.

« Budul Machin est décédé aujourd'hui nananana... »

Son rôle était de recopier les lettres pleines de fautes d'orthographe et/ou à la syntaxe douteuse avant de les donner à Cyrielle pour qu'elle les mette en forme sur la maquette du journal du lendemain.

Quand 17 heures sonna, la maquette fut envoyée à l'impression avec l'ensemble des autres rubriques et la journée se termina.

Il s'était peu lié avec ses collègues.

Javier était un jeune homme plein de vie qui disait sortir tous les soirs avec ses amis alors que Cyrielle semblait être le style de femme à s'enfermer avec ses chats et un roman à l'eau de rose. Mardoc observait une grande distance avec les autres, il se mettait au dessus d'eux et les traitait avec un air condescendant.

Scorpius le détestait et le trouvait stupide.

Au fond de lui, quand il le regardait, les pieds sur son bureau à discuter par la cheminée avec un autre journaliste, le blond se disait qu'il n'était qu'une petite merde et qu'il valait mieux que lui.

Mais il faudrait encore que Birft le comprenne...

Il traina un petit peu dans le Chemin de Traverse, il avait besoin de parchemins et de nouvelles plumes. Quand 18 heures sonnèrent, il se rendit au Chaudron Baveur avec excitation.

Qu'est-ce que Potter avait pu découvrir ?

Albus était assis sur une table dans le fond et lui fit un petit signe quand il le vit entrer dans le pub.

Scorpius s'installa rapidement en face d'Albus en commandant une Bièraubeurre au serveur.

-Comment vas-tu Potter ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant les cernes monstrueuses de son camarade.

-Je suis épuisé, on doit boucler une grosse commande de potion curative pour après-demain et ton père me fait faire des heures sup. Hier, j'ai fini à 22h et ce matin j'ai commencé à 7h. T'as de la chance que j'ai pu m'échapper pour venir au rendez-vous... Eleanor m'a couvert.

Scorpius ricana et remercia le serveur qui venait d'apporter leurs consommations.

-Et toi ?

-Toujours bloqué dans le purgatoire de Wizard Groupe. Dit-il sombrement en avalant une gorgée de bière au beurre.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire gêné et Scorpius réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'ils prenaient un verre ensemble sans amis pour combler les trous dans la conversation.

Albus décida d'arrêter les préliminaires et attaqua le vif du sujet.

Il fouilla un instant dans les poches de son jean et lança sur la table trois photos représentant une vieille tapisserie sombre et poussiéreuse.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils et dévisagea Albus comme s'il était fou.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? En quoi les photos d'un mur sont le résultat de tes découvertes ?

Potter eut un petit rire et se pencha au dessus de la table pour se rapprocher de lui.

Scorpius se sentit rougir en voyant le visage de son camarade d'aussi près.

-Quand j'ai interrogé Teddy sur les Black, par pur hasard, car il y avait peu de chance qu'il en sache plus que moi, il m'a appris pas mal de trucs au final...

-Te fais pas désirer, Potter... Grogna Scorpius, impatient.

-Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais j'ai habité pendant mon enfance dans une vieille maison de sorcier.

Mais où Potter voulait-il en venir ?

Scorpius avait l'impression d'être face à une prophétie foireuse délivrée par une voyante médiocre.

-Et alors ? Je m'en contrefiche Potter...

Albus ricana devant l'impatience de Scorpius et tapa du doigt le tas de photo sur la table.

-J'ai pris ces photos chez mon père, là où j'ai passé mon enfance. J'avais jamais vu cette tapisserie, elle était cachée dans une pièce qui ne m'était pas accessible mais j'ai réussi à forcer le sortilège ce week-end.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer quel est le rapport entre les révélations du filleul de ton père et les photos de cette putain de tapisserie moisie ?

-Pète un coup Scorpius, j'y viens ! S'exclama Potter en lui envoyant un regard noir et vexé. Teddy était le seul à connaître cette tapisserie cachée. Quand je lui ai parlé des Black, il m'a dit avoir déjà vu ce nom quelque part dans la maison... Malfoy, regarde ces photos plus attentivement, et tu verras que tu te trouves face à l'arbre généalogique des Black.

-Que... quoi ? Bredouilla Scorpius en saisissant les photos d'Albus et en les regardant d'un autre œil.

Effectivement, la vieille tapisserie retraçait la généalogie des Black, il découvrit d'autres noms, d'autres familles. Mais surtout, il se vit lui, tout en bas de l'arbre, au même niveau que Teddy Lupin.

-Teddy Lupin descend des Black ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, je ne le savais pas mais Andromeda, sa grand-mère en est une, celle qui a été reniée. Je sais pas comment mon père a fait, mais il a réhabilité les reniés Black pour qu'ils soient sur cet arbre. Il y a même Sirius Black et Andromeda. J'ai été vraiment surpris qu'elle soit une Black.

Scorpius ne connaissait pas Andromeda personnellement, il ne l'avait jamais vue, ni même en photo, il savait juste qu'elle élevait son petit fils, le filleul de Harry Potter.

Mais de là à savoir qu'elle était LA Andromeda, la sœur de sa grand-mère, c'était époustouflant.

-Je pensais que ma grand-mère était la dernière...

-Et bien non, il reste sa grande sœur, Andromeda. Et puis, il y a Teddy... Nos familles sont plus liées qu'on veut nous le faire croire, Scorpius... Déclara Albus sombrement.

-Oui et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas fini. Il y a encore trop d'ombres.

Scorpius resta un grand moment penché au dessus des photos d'Albus, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Vous désirez manger quelque chose, jeune homme ? Demanda le serveur en le faisant sursauter.

Scorpius échangea un petit regard sceptique avec Albus. Manger ? En tête à tête ?

Il avait étrangement envie de dire oui mais d'un côté, ça lui semblait déplacé...

Albus haussa les épaules.

-Je vais vous prendre une entrecôte frites. Et toi Scorpius ?

-Euh... la même chose s'il vous plait... Marmonna-t-il en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Le serveur acquiesça et s'éloigna de leur table.

Scorpius se replongea dans la contemplation des photos.

Tellement de questions se bousculaient à l'intérieur de lui : Pourquoi Andromeda et sa grand-mère ne se parlaient plus alors que la Guerre était finie ? Pourquoi lui-avait-on caché son lien avec les Black ? Qu'avaient fait exactement ses grands-parents et son père pendant la Guerre pour être considérés comme des parias sans pour autant être en prison ?

-Ca va Scorpius ? Demanda Albus.

-Putain, j'en ai vraiment marre de tous ces secrets, Potter... Murmura Scorpius.

-A qui le dis-tu, Malfoy... Être le fils du Survivant ET sa copie physique parfaite en ne connaissant que les grandes lignes de l'histoire, c'est frustrant et à la fois très angoissant. J'ai l'impression que nos parents ont peur ou...

-Honte, ils ont honte de leur passé... Compléta Scorpius en relevant la tête vers Albus, surpris de trouver chez une autre personne de sa génération les mêmes réflexions que lui-même se faisait depuis des années.

Albus lui fit un mince sourire complice.

-Mais de quoi auraient-ils honte ? Ce sont des héros. Déclara Potter.

-Parle pour toi, mon père et mes grands-parents n'en sont pas, je ne sais même pas comment ils s'en sont sortis avec toutes les condamnations qui pesaient sur eux... Dit amèrement Scorpius.

-Tu as déjà lu l'article de la Gazette sur le procès de ton père et de tes grands-parents ? Demanda Albus alors que le serveur venait de déposer leurs plats devant eux.

Scorpius regarda sans grande envie son énorme assiette.

-Évidemment, je l'ai lu pendant ma première année à Poudlard. Ton père en est le témoin principal et c'est lui qui les a tirés de ce procès presque sans dommages...

-Sauf que le procès était à huis-clos, impossible de savoir ce qui s'y est dit... Rajouta Albus en pointant sa fourchette dans sa direction. Il y a vraiment des trucs louches entre nos familles, Malfoy.

Scorpius resta silencieux, entièrement d'accord avec Albus.

-Ils ne se rendent pas compte, n'est-ce pas ? Marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses frites huileuses.

Albus finit sa bouchée et répondit :

-De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ?

-Ils ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils nous font en ne nous expliquant rien... Rajouta-t-il en regardant les yeux verts d'Albus.

Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, il avait envie de pleurer de frustration et de rage.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que j'en peux plus d'entendre mon nom prononcé avec dégoût, de croiser des regards de panique dans la rue alors que je ne connais même pas les sorciers qui me les lancent, d'entendre mon père dans la maison, tourner et virer, alors qu'il est 4 heures du matin, de trouver des bouteilles de whisky vides le lendemain matin, de le voir devenir furieux sans raison quand je parle de certains sorciers... J'ai l'impression que si je ne possède pas toutes les clefs de cette histoire, je resterai hanté à vie et je ne pourrais jamais avancer... C'est comme si je payais les erreurs de mon père et de ma famille.

Scorpius avait dit cela sans qu'Albus l'interrompe et il en fut soulagé.

Il n'avait jamais dit cela à personne, car il savait que personne n'était en mesure de le comprendre, sauf Potter.

Albus Severus Potter le comprenait.

-Je te comprends, Scorpius... Murmura ce dernier en serrant sa main autour de la sienne.

Au contact de cette main rassurante, il eut envie de pleurer de soulagement.

Enfin, il se sentait soutenu dans sa démarche et pas pris pour un fou furieux trop curieux.

-Je te jure qu'on aura le fin mot de l'histoire, Albus, j'arrive à un point de non-retour. Déclara Scorpius en serrant les dents.

Il avait l'impression de déclarer une Guerre.

Et il comptait bien la gagner, cette foutue guerre des secrets.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

_Et voilà ! Scorpius fait de grandes découvertes dans ce chapitre et ce n'est pas fini... _

_J'espère que cela vous a plu._

_Une petite review à présent les amis ?_

_La suite arrivera certainement dans plus ou moins une semaine..._

_Sur ce, bon week end_

_The Fool_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Muet comme une tombe

**Auteur : **The Fool

**Résumé : **Scorpius Severus Malfoy, journaliste et dans la merde, bien décidé à trouver le scoop du siècle. Il semblerait que Harry Potter soit son sauveur. Mais attention Scorpius, à trop creuser le passé, on déterre des secrets qui feraient mieux de rester sous terre...

Pairing : Drago/Harry (bien entendu, venant de moi...) mais aussi un Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy

**Info : **Cette fiction se passe après le tome 7, la seule modification que j'ai apporté pour le moment est le deuxième prénom de Scorpius, c'est sensé être Hyperion, mais j'ai décidé que cela serait Severus (mdr).

_**Salut tout le monde, tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, c'est génial de voir que cela vous plait =)**_

_**(J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira)**_

_**Slashylove et Angel : et voilà la suite, merci beaucoup, bisous mes deux reviewers =)**_

_**MOImoimoi : c'est super de retrouver les lecteurs de Demain, c'est loin, j'espère que cette fanfiction te plaira également ^^. Bisous et à bientôt !**_

_**Merci à ma béta d'amour : t'as fait un boulot super et en plus rapidement =) bisous bisous**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muet comme une tombe<strong>_

**Chapitre 2**

Musique : _This Means War_ - AC/DC

« Who go there is it friend or foe

Propaganda time on the radio

Top brass shout as they clown around

And the peace talks die in Geneva town »

Scorpius ne savait pas si cela serait un long dossier dans le mensuel du Wizard Journal où s'il allait le sortir en bouquin, mais il savait quel en serait le sujet : les secrets de la Guerre.

Ce que leurs parents et grands-parents ne leurs avaient pas dit.

Parce qu'il était peut-être l'un des seuls à s'en préoccuper mais il fallait que les autres sachent.

Il fallait mettre par écrit cette période de l'Histoire, pour la comprendre et surtout pour éviter un tel désastre à l'avenir.

N'y avait-t-il pas un philosophe moldu qui dit que l'Histoire est une éternelle répétition ?

Il y avait déjà eu Grindewald et Voldemort, était-on à l'abri d'un autre fou ?

Mais Scorpius ne savait pas par quel bout commencer: rédiger seul après avoir mené des enquêtes, faire des témoignages ?

Il passa les trois semaines qui suivirent sa discussion avec Albus comme un fantôme chez les enterrés, la tête ailleurs.

Le soir et une bonne partie de la nuit, il rassemblait les informations qu'il pouvait trouver : tous les rapports de procès ou d'Aurors d'Après-Guerre, les articles de journaux qu'il avait réussi à trouver sur ce sujet, certains bouquins maigres d'informations.

Il avait établi une liste de personnes importantes encore vivantes qui lui en apprendraient peut être plus. Il savait que, de fil en aiguille, sa liste s'étofferait.

En en haut de cette liste trônait le nom de Harry James Potter.

Mais s'il ne parlait même pas à son fils, comment accepterait-il de parler au fils d'un de ces vieux ennemis ?

C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux de rage et de frustration.

Albus lui avait promis de lui transmettre toutes les informations qu'il pouvait trouver à ce propos mais les secrets des Potter-Weasley étaient vraiment bien gardés et le fils Potter n'avançait en rien.

Le souci principal qu'il rencontrait dans son enquête, c'était celle d'être un Malfoy.

Les sorciers accessibles et susceptibles de lui en apprendre un tout petit peu sur la deuxième Grande Guerre refusaient de lui parler tout bonnement.

Mais ce que Scorpius savait également, c'était qu'il allait devoir parler à son père. Lui poser ces questions auxquelles il ne répondait jamais.

Quitte à le harceler.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment engager ce sujet avec son père de manière un tant soit peu délicate, sans que celui-ci ne se braque de suite.

Le faire boire ? Lui glisser du Veritaserum dans son assiette ? Le mettre sous endoloris ?

Scorpius lâcha un énorme soupir et se laissa tomber sur son dossier dans un petit gémissement de désespoir.

Cyrielle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Tu viens d'apprendre le décès d'une connaissance ? Ca arrive de temps en temps. Dit-elle avec une voix égale.

Scorpius grimaça :

-Non, pas du tout. Je réfléchis seulement.

Cyrielle haussa les épaules et récupéra la lettre mortuaire qu'il venait de recopier.

-Dis-moi Cyrielle, tu as quel âge ? Demanda abruptement Scorpius en la regardant attentivement.

La femme le fusilla du regard :

-On ne pose pas ce genre de question à une femme, Scorpius. Dit-elle froidement.

Il eut un petit rire moqueur et reformula sa question :

-Ce que je veux dire, quel âge avais-tu pendant la Guerre ?

-Un an ou deux ans. Pourquoi ?

-Et tes parents, ils ont fait quoi ?

Cyrielle eut un grand soupir et réfléchit un instant :

Ce genre de question ne se pose pas, mais si tu veux savoir, ils sont partis quand le gouvernement sorcier est tombé. Je suis née en Australie, mes parents ne sont revenus en Angleterre que plus tard.

Scorpius cacha sa déception : lui, il voulait parler à des gens qui étaient restés sur le bateau qui coulait.

-Merci, Cyrielle.

OOO

Tous les ans, au mois de juillet et août, ses grands-parents revenaient des États-Unis pour s'installer dans une petite maison proche de celle de Drago Malfoy.

C'était un petit rituel qui n'enchantait pas forcément Scorpius.

Il adorait ses grands-parents, mais deux mois complets avec eux étaient parfois un peu trop.

Heureusement, en quittant Poudlard et en rentrant dans la vie active, il n'avait plus autant de vacances et pouvait prendre la tangente en prétextant un boulot monstre.

Mais cette année, leurs venues furent comme un don du ciel : Scorpius allait peut être avoir des réponses à ses questions mais il savait également qu'il fallait la jouer fine.

-Mon petit Scorpy d'amour ! Hurla Narcissa Malfoy en se jetant sur son petit fils et en l'étouffant dans son étreinte.

Scorpius retint un rire et la serra à son tour contre lui. Il adorait sa mamie bien trop protectrice qui se comportait avec lui comme s'il avait toujours 5 ans.

Narcissa avait été la seule figure maternelle de son enfance et de son adolescence, après le départ inexplicable de sa mère.

-Tu deviens un homme, mon petit Scorpy ! Regarde-toi, tu es tellement beau ! Continua de hurler dans ses oreilles Narcissa.

- Narcissa, laisse-lui un peu d'air voyons. Grinça Lucius Malfoy, droit comme un i à leurs côtés.

La vieille femme le lâcha et se jeta sur son fils.

-Mon fils adoré !

Scorpius ne retint plus son rire en voyant son père, âgé de 50 ans, s'étouffer dans les bras de sa mère.

-Bonjour, fiston. Lâcha Lucius en lui accordant un sourire en coin.

Scorpius serra la main de son grand-père et lui fit un grand sourire :

-Je suis content de te voir, papy.

Lucius claqua sa langue entre ses lèvres :

-Scorpius, on en a déjà discuter, ne m'appelle pas « papy »...

-Lulu ! Fiche la paix à ton petit fils ! Et viens dire bonjour à ton fils ! S'exclama Narcissa, autoritaire.

Scorpius se dit qu'au final, malgré les apparences, sa grand-mère portait la culotte.

Et voir son grand-père, si froid, si autoritaire, vouter les épaules à chaque ordre et exclamation de sa femme était un véritable amusement.

Malgré leurs 70 ans passés, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy faisaient plus jeune que leur âge, autant que Drago Malfoy ne faisait pas ses 50 ans. Les sorciers les plus puissants avaient une façon de vieillir bien différente.

Comme au ralenti. Autrement dit, les Malfoy avaient encore de longues années devant eux.

Ils finiraient bien par lui dire tous leurs secrets... Foi de Malfoy.

OOO

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda Scorpius en voyant son père s'agitait comme une poule à qui on a coupé la tête dans la cuisine.

Drago Malfoy et son tablier vert Serpentard n'avaient jamais su cuisiner et pourtant il s'obstinait régulièrement.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Scorpius avait toujours préparé à manger pour lui et son père.

Son père était peut être doué pour les potions mais la cuisine lui restait obscure.

Drago soupira et regarda son fils :

-Je crois que mon poulet est trop cuit.

Scorpius regarda le plat dans le four et soupira de désespoir.

Il fouilla un instant dans le congélateur et tira un rôti de beauf.

-Je m'en occupe, papa, tu peux peler les pommes de terre s'il te plait ?

En silence, le père et le fils se mirent au travail.

Il était 11 heures passé et ses grands-parents avaient disparu dans leur petite maison d'été pour s'installer.

Alors qu'il badigeonnait le rôti d'huile d'olive, son père lui demanda :

-Tu comptes prendre des vacances cet été ?

-Ouais, j'ai pas encore posé mes semaines, mais je penses prendre deux semaines en août. Et toi ?

-Il faut que j'en discute avec Potter.

-Ah bon ?

-Évidemment. Je ne peux pas laisser mon labo à mes incapables de collègues. Si je pars en vacances, il faut que Potter soit là pour les surveiller.

Drago Malfoy avait eu du mal à l'avouer, mais Albus Potter était son meilleur équipier. Scorpius savait que quand son père prendrait sa retraite, il confirait le labo à Albus.

-Albus m'a dit que tu l'avais nommé responsable... Annonça Scorpius innocemment.

Drago garda le silence un petit instant.

-Je vois que tu es toujours en contact avec le fils Potter... Déclara-t-il, un ton à moitié étonné et soupçonneux.

Scorpius se sentit obligé de se tourner pour faire face à son père. Il avait arrêté de peler ses pommes de terre et le fixait de ses yeux gris insondables.

-Oui, on se voit régulièrement...

-Attention, être en lien avec un Potter n'apporte que des problèmes. Déclara Drago en reprenant une pomme de terre.

Encore une phrase mystérieuse qui amenait des questions. Scorpius se mordit la langue pour ne pas commencer son interrogatoire.

C'était un mauvais plan, il avait décidé de débuter par sa grand-mère.

-Pourtant, ton labo se porte mieux depuis qu'Albus Potter y est.

Il entendit son père grincer des dents mais ne rien ajouter de plus.

Le repas des Malfoy se passa comme à son habitude : Scorpius fut harcelé de questions sur sa vie.

Sa grand-mère lui conseilla de se marier, son grand-père marmonna sur le fait que s'il possédait toujours la Gazette, son petit-fils serait déjà directeur du journal. Et son père ne parla pas.

Cependant, la conversation prit une direction inattendue.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me trouver une femme en ce moment... Déclara Scorpius alors que Narcissa annonçait vouloir des arrière-petits-enfants.

-Et bien, trouve toi un jeune homme. Répondit doucement Narcissa.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux de surprise et leva des yeux étonnés sur sa grand-mère.

Il ne savait pas que Narcissa était aussi ouverte sur le sujet de l'homosexualité.

Un coup d'œil vers son grand-père lui informa qu'il en était de même pour lui.

C'était pourtant une famille de Sang-Pur, ils voulaient une descendance et pourtant ils tenaient des discours en faveur de l'homosexualité...

-Cela ne vous gênerez pas que je sois avec un homme ? Interrogea-t-il doucement en regardant les Malfoy.

-Bien sûr que non, il vaut mieux que tu sois heureux que mal accompagné... Murmura doucement Narcissa en le regardant tendrement.

Lucius acquiesça en silence.

Mais ce furent les regards qu'ils échangèrent avec leur fils qui l'étonna d'autant plus.

Drago s'était figé et ne les regardait plus directement. Et ses grands-parents qui lui lançaient des regards tristes et désolés.

-Je n'ai plus faim, j'ai une migraine horrible depuis ce matin, je vais m'allonger, excusez-moi... Annonça son père d'une voix blanche en se levant.

Quand il eut disparu dans les escaliers, Scorpius regarda tour à tour ses grands-parents.

-Mon père a été amoureux d'un homme ? Demanda-t-il sans y croire.

Il n'eut pas de réponses, comme d'habitude, mais le regard qu'échangea ses grands-parents en fut une pour lui.

Et un mystère de plus.

OOO

Il finissait un livre sur l'Ordre du Phénix en barrant mentalement les personnes décédées sur les deux photographies jointes à l'ouvrage.

L'une datait de la première guerre et l'autre de la deuxième.

Albus Potter ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à son père.

Il parvint à retracer les actions chronologiques de chaque membre la dernière année de la guerre.

Il lui était pourtant impossible de savoir ce que le trio d'or : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter avaient fait cette même année.

Ils étaient réapparus pour la Bataille Finale mais avant cela, mystère.

Qu'avaient-ils fait pendant un an ? Où avaient-ils disparu ?

Il pensait deviner que leur disparition étrange était étroitement liée avec la Chute du Lord Noir.

De quelle manière cependant ?

Il leva devant ses yeux un article récent sur Harry Potter.

La Gazette faisait un discours presque fanatique sur l'incroyable travail que fournissait Harry Potter, chef du bureau des Aurors.

Il regarda attentivement la photo illustrant l'article : un Harry Potter vieilli, grimaçant, contrarié d'être pris en photo.

Vêtu de son habit d'Auror en chef, il restait extrêmement séduisant et Scorpius se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aimerait pas être en mauvais terme avec l'homme.

Il était la figure de la puissance et du charisme.

Est-ce que Albus lui ressemblerait quand il aurait son âge ?

Il avait presque réussi à retracer la vie d'Harry Potter depuis la Guerre

Son discours de Victoire, les rapports des procès auxquelles il avait participé en temps que témoin principal ou secondaire. Mais aussi les articles sur sa vie privée.

A 17 ans, il était déjà en couple avec Ginny Weasley, mais il ne s'était marié qu'à 23 ans, quand Ginny était tombée enceinte de James Sirius Potter, leur premier fils.

Elle était devenue poursuiveuse professionnelle et Harry Potter avait suivi une formation pour devenir Auror, même si cela avait été parfaitement inutile : le Survivant avait tenu à être traité comme les autres élèves.

Il était devenu Auror à 24 ans et avait commencé à gravir les échelons très rapidement pour devenir Auror en Chef à peine 10 ans plus tard.

A 25 ans, il avait eu Albus Severus Potter, et à 27 ans, la petite dernière Lily Luna Potter.

Et ce fut le calme plat dans la vie privée des Potter-Weasley qui étaient toujours restés extrêmement discrets.

Jusqu'au divorce.

Alors que Lily Luna quittait Poudlard, Harry Potter et sa femme entamaient une procédure de divorce.

Et à 45 ans, Harry Potter était célibataire. Durant les cinq années suivantes, on ne lui connu pas d'autre relation.

Ginny, elle, entretenait une relation avec un ancien camarade de classe fraichement veuf, un certain Dean Thomas.

Scorpius se souvint avoir croisé Albus Potter l'année du divorce de ses parents. Il avait fait son petit curieux et l'avait interrogé à ce propos.

-Ce que je te dis reste entre toi et moi, hors de question de voir ça dans un torchon, Malfoy, compris ?

Scorpius avait alors acquiescé avec regret. Il était alors stagiaire à la Gazette et savait que ce qu'allait lui dire Albus aurait été un excellent papier. Mais il était resté loyal à sa parole.

-Mon père et ma mère ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus. Je sais pas, je crois qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement mais après l'arrivée de ma sœur, quelque chose s'est brisé. Mon père semblait avoir des regrets. Quand j'ai eu 6 ans, je me souviens qu'une énorme dispute a éclaté entre eux, je les voyais se hurler dessus mais on entendait rien à cause du silencio qu'ils avaient jeté. Après, ça a été la guerre froide. Ils faisaient bonne figure devant nous, pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Je crois qu'ils savaient leur couple fini à ce moment là mais ils ont attendu que Lily soit majeure pour divorcer.

Après ça, Harry Potter parut beaucoup plus humain à Scorpius.

C'était un homme comme tout le monde, avec des sentiments, des bons et des mauvais choix.

Il n'était pas parfait.

OOO

-Mamie, je peux te parler ? Demanda Scorpius, la voix incertaine.

Narcissa Black s'était installée dans le jardin, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, un vieux grimoire et une tasse de thé.

Son père et son grand-père était allé faire un tour à la Banque des Sorciers pour y vérifier l'état de leurs comptes.

-Bien entendu mon chéri ! Dit-elle en retirant ses lunettes de soleil et en le regardant de ses yeux bleus foncés.

Couleur dont il avait hérité.

Scorpius fit venir une chaise d'un coup de baguette magique et s'installa au côté de Narcissa.

Après un petit silence, il se lança :

-Mamie, pourquoi tu n'as plus de lien avec ta grande sœur ?

Narcissa écarquilla des yeux et le fixa avec stupeur :

-Ma grande sœur ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je parle d'Andromeda, pas de Bellatrix la Mangemorte.

-Comment tu sais que Bellatrix était ma sœur ? Et comment...

-Je suis tombé sur le rapport de décès de Bellatrix à mon boulot. Coupa-t-il.

Narcissa soupira profondément et posa un doigt sur sa tempe, comme lorsque on est atteint d'une migraine subite.

-Arrête de fouiller dans le passé, Scorpius, ce n'est pas bon... Marmonna Narcissa en reprenant sa lecture comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Scorpius sentit la colère monter en lui mais il se força à rester calme.

-Mamie, pourquoi tu ne parles plus à Andromeda ? Répéta-t-il. Il n y a plus de raison, la Guerre est finie.

Narcissa referma brusquement son livre et le regarda froidement, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait et Scorpius frissonna.

Il y était peut être allé un peu fort.

-Scorpius Severus Malfoy, tu ne comprends pas.

-Mais j'aimerais beaucoup, mamie ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais su que Teddy Lupin était mon petit cousin ?

Sa grand-mère se redressa brusquement de son siège pour lui faire face.

-Ca suffit Scorpius ! Je ne veux pas parler de ça et arrête de chercher à savoir, tu me fatigues ! Cria-t-elle avant de marcher à grands pas vers sa petite maison sans un regard en arrière, laissant Scorpius, seul et en colère.

Famille de merde !

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point c'était important pour lui de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que les membres restants de sa famille ne se parlent plus. Même avec la fin de la Guerre.

Et puisque Narcissa ne lui disait pas, il décida une ultime tentative sur son père. Après, tant pis, il irait s'adresser à l'autre côté. Peut-être qu'eux, lui parleraient-ils enfin ?

OOO

-Alors comme ça, t'as décidé que ma famille sera le sujet qui sauvera ta carrière ?

-C'est vite résumé, Albus... Marmonna Scorpius en tendant une bière moldue au fils Potter, debout au centre de son salon.

-Ton mur me semble pourtant clair Grogna le brun en montrant du doigt l'un des murs de son appart.

Scorpius habitait un petit deux pièces sorcier non loin du Chemin de Traverse.

Il y vivait depuis le mois de janvier et malgré le fait qu'il soit petit et rudimentaire, le jeune Malfoy s'y sentait bien.

Son salon était seulement meublé par un canapé en cuir, une table basse, une bibliothèque croulante de livres et son bureau.

Quand il travaillait sur un sujet, il se sentait dans l'obligation d'afficher ses sources, ses photos etc sur le mur au dessus de son bureau.

Mais les recherches qu'il effectuait sur les deux Grandes Guerres avaient envahi le pan de mur entier, il avait même été obligé de bouger sa bibliothèque de place pour avoir plus d'espace.

Albus se tenait en ce moment devant le mur où divers articles, photos, rapports, directement en lien avec son père ou sa famille étaient épinglés.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces putains de secrets tournent autour de ton père. Se justifia Scorpius en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

Il avait invité Albus aujourd'hui pour une raison bien particulière : lui avouer que les recherches qu'il faisait auraient pour but une publication, la publication qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa place d'éditeur et journaliste.

Cela lui semblait logique qu'il soit au courant, étant donné qu'il l'aidait et que sa famille était directement concernée.

Mais Albus ne semblait pas heureux de cet aveu.

-Scorpius, je pensais que tes recherches allaient bien plus loin que pour le but d'un article de journal ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers lui brusquement.

-Tu croyais que j'allais garder ça pour moi ? Je suis journaliste et éditeur, ce genre de sujet, j'ai envie de le faire partager à mes lecteurs ! Se défendit Scorpius.

-Mais tes lecteurs connaissent déjà l'histoire !

Scorpius eut un sourire amer et se leva pour faire face à Albus Potter.

-Mes lecteurs, c'est avant tout nous, les gosses des participants de ces foutues guerres, tu comprends ? Nous, on sait rien... Mais ce monde nous appartient, il n'appartient plus à nos parents et on a le droit de savoir. Ne faut-il pas connaître son passé pour construire son futur ?

Le fils du Survivant garda le silence et regarda encore un instant le mur recouvert de documents de Scorpius.

Ses yeux verts s'étaient faits plus durs, mais il savait que sa colère n'était désormais plus tournée vers lui.

Scorpius avait raison, Albus Potter l'avait enfin compris.

Avait-il véritablement besoin de son avis à ce sujet ?

Non, pas vraiment, mais il voulait qu'Albus comprenne, qu'Albus soit de son côté, pour affronter les découvertes qu'il allait faire.

Son avis comptait énormément pour lui, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

-Ok. Dit Potter simplement en s'asseyant sur le canapé dans un long soupir.

Et Scorpius fut soulagé.

Il se rassit, aux côtés d'Albus et tendit sa bière vers lui, pour trinquer.

-Aux secrets que l'on va déterrer. Dit-il avec un petit sourire angoissé.

-Aux secrets que l'on va déterrer et à nos parents qui vont nous tuer ! Rajouta Albus en cognant doucement sa bière contre celle du blond.

Ils burent leurs gorgées et se plongèrent en silence dans la contemplation du mur.

-Tu vis seul ? Demanda quelques minutes plus tard, Albus Potter en désignant son appartement d'une main vague.

-Ouais, je suis mieux célibataire en ce moment.

-Pareil, ça a le don d'énerver ma mère, qui veut absolument me marier avant mes 25 ans, en décembre.

-Le timing est assez serré pour trouver une prétendante. Se moqua Scorpius en finissant sa bière d'une longue traite.

-Ma mère est têtue.

-Et ton père ?

-Mon père est encore plus têtu qu'elle mais il me laisse mener la vie que je désire. Et toi ?

-A mon âge, mon père m'avait déjà et mes grands-parents souhaiteraient que cela soit pareil. Mais je pense que je fais parti d'une autre génération où se marier et avoir des enfants ne font pas parti des priorités de la vie.

-Et dire que ma grand-mère Molly a eu 7 enfants, c'est dingue... Souffla Albus Potter. Et ton père ? Il te saoule pour que tu te maries ?

Scorpius eut un petit ricanement amer et tourna la tête pour regarder Albus.

-Tu connais mon père, tu travailles avec. Dis-toi que c'est le même avec moi depuis que j'ai quitté le cocon familial. J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus mon conseiller d'orientation que mon papa.

Albus éclata d'un petit rire franc et finit à son tour sa bière.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de relations sentimentales avec mon père. C'est un sujet qu'il évite... Ajoute-t-il. Bref, tu veux une autre bière ?

-Si je bois une bière de plus avec l'estomac vide, je vais finir bourré et le ventre en vrac.

Scorpius regarda sa montre.

Déjà 20 heures et déjà 1 heures et demi qu'Albus était là.

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Albus allait certainement vouloir partir, pour aller se faire son repas mais Scorpius n'avait pas envie que leurs conversations se finissent maintenant, il aimait bien la compagnie du jeune homme.

-Tu veux rester manger ? Proposa-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air dégagé alors qu'au fond, il avait l'impression de retomber à ses 14 ans, quand il fallait inviter une fille à danser.

-Et bien... pourquoi pas... Avança prudemment Albus en haussant les sourcils.

Scorpius se redressa de son canapé en se grattant nerveusement le cou.

-Je vais préparer un petit truc, tu aimes le gratin de pomme de terre ?

-Euh, ouais, t'as besoin d'aide ? Je peux peler quelques patates si tu veux...

Et voilà comment Scorpius s'est retrouvé à diner en tête à tête avec Albus Potter.

Pendant tout le repas, il n'avait cessé de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Car il venait de constater qu'Albus Severus Potter lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Et pas qu'amicalement.

OOO

Le mois de juillet fila à folle allure sans que Scorpius ne s'en rende véritablement compte.

Il passait ses journées au boulot à penser à ses dossiers et une partie de sa nuit plongé dedans, à s'emmêler les pinceaux, à se triturer la tête et à devenir dingue de ne pas y voir plus clair.

Il lui manquait des éléments fondamentaux mais à chaque fois qu'il était prêt à engager la conversation avec son père à ce sujet, il se dégonflait.

Sa grand-mère faisait comme si la conversation houleuse qu'ils avaient eu n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Son père lui avait appris à être patient, mais la patience n'avait jamais été dans les cordes de Scorpius Severus Malfoy.

Le jour de son anniversaire arriva si vite qu'il fut pris de court quand son père lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire ce jour là.

-Oh, oui, c'est demain... Bredouilla-t-il en se servant un verre de vin.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que demain tu fêtes tes 25 ans... Soupira Narcissa en face de lui en lui faisant un petit sourire triste. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je tenais mon petit poupon d'amour dans mes bras. Ton père a pleuré le jour de ta naissance...

-Maman ! S'exclama Drago en rougissant, provoquant un petit rire de son fils.

-C'est vrai papa ? Tu as pleuré ? Demanda Scorpius moqueur.

Son père le fusilla des yeux et rétorqua :

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras père, Scorpius.

Il avait du mal à imaginer son papa si droit, si fier, pleurer avec sa version nouveau-né dans les bras.

-Lucius aussi a versé sa petite larme... Ajouta Narcissa en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Narcissa ! S'outragea Lucius en s'étouffant avec sa tartine de foi gras.

Scorpius et sa grand-mère échangèrent un regard complice, se moquant ouvertement de la gêne des deux hommes.

-Bref, cela ne me dit pas ce que tu as envie de faire demain, Scorpius... Repris Drago en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Scorpius soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'un énième anniversaire dans ce salon.

-Et si on allait au restaurant ? D'après la rubrique gourmet de Wizard, _Au plaisir sorcier_ est un très bon restaurant... Déclara-t-il après réflexion.

Son père acquiesça.

-Je vais leur réserver une table pour demain midi alors.

Scorpius décida de rester passer la nuit dans sa chambre d'enfance, il savait que cela ferait plaisir à son père et ses grands-parents, qui lui sauteraient dessus à 7 heures du matin pour le couvrir de cadeaux.

Même avec l'âge, la tradition n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il était petit mais il n'avait jamais été pourri gâté. Son père ne l'avait pas parmi malgré l'envie de Narcissa et Lucius de le couvrir de cadeaux à tout instant.

Si Scorpius avait bien compris, Drago avait été un véritable enfant roi, capricieux qui pensait que tous lui étaient acquis.

-Fils, dans la vie, il faut savoir se débrouiller seul et ne pas attendre que tout tombe cuit dans ton bec. Lui-avait dit Drago quand il avait 8 ans.

C'était un peu jeune pour comprendre la leçon de morale mais à ses 25 ans, Scorpius comprenait à présent la démarche de son père et lui en remerciait.

Il avait appris à s'en sortir seul, à dépenser son salaire avec parcimonie et à ne pas avoir des envies plus hautes que ses moyens.

Sa famille l'aidait bien entendu en cas de besoin, il avait eu de beaux cadeaux pendant son enfance, mais jamais il n'avait réclamé et fait un caprice.

Son père pensait avant tout à son équilibre. Drago Malfoy était véritablement un bon père... Si seulement ces histoires secrètes ne venaient pas tout gâcher !

OOO

Quand Scorpius marchait sur le Chemin de Traverse seul, il lui arrivait souvent d'être dévisagé voire que l'on chuchote sur son passage. A force, il s'y était habitué.

Mais quand c'était tous les Malfoy qui traversaient l'avenue sorcière, c'était autre chose. Ses grands-parents, avec de longues enjambés, marchaient tel un couple princier, la tête haute, un air froid et droit sur le visage, sans aucunement se soucier des regards qui se tournaient vers eux. Drago Malfoy prenait la peine d'avoir l'air gêné et de se faire discret mais Scorpius lui, devenait immédiatement rouge brique et devait se retenir de hurler : « Quoi ? Tu veux notre photo crétin ? » à chaque regards déplacés.

Et en se rendant au restaurant pour le midi, il en fut de même.

Se promener avec sa famille lui mettait les nerfs en belote et seul la main de son père, tenant fermement son bras, l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge d'un des passants trop curieux.

-Nous voilà arrivés. Dit simplement son grand-père, le visage fier comme si traverser une foule hostile ne l'avait pas affecté.

-Ouais, enfin... Grognant Scorpius en pénétrant le premier dans le restaurant.

C'était une petite bâtisse d'imitation cottage, avec un agréable jardin (disait l'article dans le journal) et Scorpius ne regretta pas son choix quand il eut pénétré dans le hall d'entrée.

-Puis-je vous aider messieurs, dames ? Demanda un serveur d'un air guindé derrière le comptoir.

-Oui, nous avons réservé une table pour quatre, au nom de Malfoy. Déclara Drago en s'approchant.

-Oh oui, préférez-vous dehors ou dedans ?

Drago consulta ses parents et son fils d'un regard avant de répondre.

-Dehors ? Il fait bon.

-Très bien, vous serez seuls avec une autre famille qui fête un anniversaire également. Mais grâce à nos tables ensorcelées, vous serez comme dans une véritable bulle de silence. Annonça le serveur en leur faisant signe de le suivre à l'arrière de la maison.

Le jardin était magnifique et sentait bons les fleurs. Scorpius, par automatisme, essaya de déterminer chaque nom des espèces présentes mais il abandonna quand il se cogna durement contre son père qui venait de se figer brusquement devant lui.

Celui-ci fixait un point droit devant lui, les points serrés le long de son corps.

Il était en colère. Scorpius suivit son regard et remarqua alors pour la première fois l'immense tablée qui partageait la terrasse avec eux ce midi.

La famille Potter-Weasley.

Presque tous étaient présent : les grands-parents Weasley, Molly et Arthur. Et leurs six enfants avec leurs familles respectives.

Et évidemment : Harry Potter.

La tablée Potter-Weasley avait fait silence à leur arrivée, certainement aussi surpris qu'eux.

-Scorpius ! S'exclama alors Albus en se redressant de sa chaise et en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Scorpius se sentit soulagé de croiser les yeux verts de son camarade et s'approcha de lui.

Albus lui serra chaleureusement la main :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je viens fêter mon anniversaire... Marmonna Scorpius en jetant un coup d'œil à sa famille restée un peu plus loin derrière.

Son père était toujours au même endroit, comme figé sur place, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux fixés sur le Survivant. Lucius regardait d'un air égal l'ensemble de la tablée tandis que sa grand-mère détournait son regard.

-Ah merde, j'oublie tout le temps que tu es né le même jour que mon père... Bon anniversaire.

Scorpius croisa le regard de Potter Senior et acquiesça.

Lui aussi avait tendance à l'oublier.

-Merci Albus... Marmonna-t-il sans quitter des yeux le Survivant.

Cet homme était tout bonnement impressionnant. Il n'était pas très grand, encore moins épais mais il dégageait une aura magique particulière qui le faisait toujours se sentir petit. Il avait rarement croisé le Survivant mais à chaque fois, il se sentait inconfortable, impressionné.

-Oh, alors, tu es un lion comme moi ? Demanda Harry Potter dans un petit rire moqueur.

Oui, l'ironie totale : il était un Serpentard avec un signe astrologique lion. Chose extrêmement rare pour un Vert et Argent.

Il allait répondre quand son père lui déposa une main sur son épaule.

-Viens, fils, allons nous asseoir... Dit-il, le visage fermé.

Le Survivant en perdit son sourire et fusilla du regard Drago.

Scorpius suivit l'échange de regard comme il le faisait à chaque fois quand son père et le Sauveur se rencontrait.

Derrière ses regards, se cachait autre chose, quelque chose de grave et de plus profond qu'une simple haine de lycéen...

A chaque fois, Scorpius sentait les poils de ses bras se hérisser et sa respiration se couper.

Cette nouvelle confrontation entre son père et celui d'Albus lui rappela la mission qu'il s'était fixé : briser la voix du silence.

Potter sénior avait l'air de détenir pas mal de clefs. Il fallait qu'il parle d'abord à son père mais ce qui était certain : Harry Potter sera le second.

Peut être même qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'autres témoignages. Celui d'Harry Potter serait amplement suffisant.

Drago le tira un peu brusquement vers l'arrière et Albus lui lança un regard perdu. Il haussa les épaules, impuissant et suivit son père vers l'autre table du restaurant.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

_**Voilà voilà, alors, qu'en avez-vous penser ? Laissez-moi vos commentaires, je les attends avec impatience !**_

_**Bisous et bon week end à tous**_

_**La suite arrivera dans plus ou moins 10 jours...**_

_**The Fool**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **Muet comme une tombe

**Auteur : **The Fool

**Résumé : **Scorpius Severus Malfoy, journaliste et dans la merde, bien décidé à trouver le scoop du siècle. Il semblerait que Harry Potter soit son sauveur. Mais attention Scorpius, à trop creuser le passé, on déterre des secrets qui feraient mieux de rester sous terre...

Pairing : Drago/Harry (bien entendu, venant de moi...) mais aussi un Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy (moins important)

**Info : **Cette fiction se passe après le tome 7 (et avec l'épilogue, oui, oui), la seule modification que j'ai apporté pour le moment est le deuxième prénom de Scorpius, c'est sensé être Hyperion, mais j'ai décidé que cela serait Severus.

**Joyeux noël en retard à tous !**

**Je suis affreusement désolé pour ce chapitre tardif ! Prise par les études, le boulot, je n'ai pas eu un instant à moi... **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira : les choses sérieuses commencent !**

**Pour ceux et celles qui s'interrogent sur** la nature du paring Harry/Drago** en choix principal de cette fic, ce n'est pas dans l'idée d'attirer plus de lecteurs (comme on me l'a fait **_**gentiment**_** remarquer), mais plutôt la suite logique de ma fic. Vous verrez cela au prochain chapitre.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, merci, merci, merci...**

**(Slashylove et Eichi : merci et voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Choupinou : avant de critiquer, attends un peu et tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit ce que tu pensais de l'histoire, a bon entendeur...)**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**P/S : Chapitre pas corrigé par un béta, je m'excuse des fautes, vraiment. **

_**Muet comme une tombe**_

**Chapitre 3**

Musique : _I'm not dow_ – The Clash

«I've been beat up, i've been thrown

Out but i'm not down, i'm not down

I've been shown up, but i've grown up

And i'm not down, i'm not down »

Scorpius regardait pensivement les deux photos de l'Ordre du Phénix, couché sur son lit d'enfant. Après avoir fêté son anniversaire au restaurant, il avait décidé de passer le reste de l'après-midi et le début de la soirée avec son père.

Mais celui-ci s'était enfermé directement en rentrant dans son bureau.

Et Scorpius savait que c'était maintenant. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il pose ses questions à son père. Mais cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il se répétait la même chose sans se résoudre à se lever et à parcourir les quelques mètres pour rejoindre Drago Malfoy.

18 heures approchaient doucement, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et un vent chaud passait par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il se redressa pour la vingtième fois, s'encourageant doucement à provoquer les confidences de son père.

Il se leva, tendit la main vers sa porte et comme les vingt autre fois, son estomac se tordit et sa respiration se coupa.

Il savait que cette confrontation laisserait ses marques, des marques indélébiles.

D'un geste bref, il ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans le couloir.

Il se sentait de nouveau comme un petit garçon de 8 ans qui vient confesser une bêtise à son papa. L'estomac dans les chaussettes, le cœur vibrant et la respiration hachée.

Mais il venait d'avoir 25 ans. Et le poids des secrets devenait de plus en plus lourd à porter alors il frappa doucement sur la grande porte en bois du bureau de Drago.

-Entrez... Marmonna la voix de son père de l'autre côté.

-Go Scorpius, go... Se murmura le jeune homme en ouvrant le battant.

Son père était installé derrière son bureau, les rideaux tirés, il faisait sombre et la bouteille de whisky écossé était presque vide.

Scorpius s'arrêta, surpris, face au spectacle que lui offrait son si noble et droit père. La chemise à moitié déboutonnée, les cheveux décoiffés, un verre de liquide ambré à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Articula à peine son père en soupirant.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il vida d'un trait son verre et le reposa bruyamment sur le bureau.

-Papa... Commença Scorpius en s'asseyant en face du bureau, après avoir tiré un siège un peu plus loin. Tu vas bien ?

Drago eut un long soupire et regarda de nouveau son fils dans les yeux.

-Oui, tu n'es pas repartis ? Je croyais que tu étais déjà rentrer chez toi...

Scorpius se demanda un instant si c'était réellement le bon moment pour évoquer la Guerre avec son père mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne voulait plus reculer.

-Non, je voulais te parler de quelques choses d'important... Commença Scorpius en déglutissant difficilement.

Son père se redressa et appuya son dos sur le dossier du fauteuil.

-Tu veux travailler avec moi ? Suggéra-t-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

-Non, pas du tout, en faite...

-Ça aurait été trop beau... Coupa-t-il en fermant un carnet devant lui d'un geste brusque.

Scorpius déstabilisé, resta un instant le bouche ouvert avant de poursuive.

-En faite, j'aimerais que tu me parles de la Guerre. Lâcha-t-il sans reprendre sa respiration.

Son père le fixa sans expression et en silence.

-Que veux-tu dire fils ? Souffla-t-il sans le lâcher du regard.

Impossible pour Scorpius de savoir s'il était en colère ou à l'écoute. Il avait remis son masque sur son visage, un masque sans expression.

-La Guerre, ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort, la prison...

-Ne dit pas son nom... Dit d'une voix sèche son père en le fusillant du regard.

Le jeune homme resta bouche-bée, coupé dans sa lancée. Il rougit sous le regard de son père et ne sut comment relancer la conversation.

-Papa, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Murmura-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Drago eut un ricanement bref.

-Tu veux savoir ? Et pourquoi faire ? C'est fini toute cette merde ! Ce vieux fou est mort, Potter a gagné et on est pas en taule ! S'exclama Malfoy en se redressant brusquement devant lui.

Scorpius fut destabilisé, jamais il n'avait vu son père perdre le contrôle comme cela et surtout, parler aussi vulgairement.

Lui qui le reprenait à chaque mot de travers quand il était plus jeune...

Il ne paraissait plus maître de lui même, à moitié sous l'emprise de l'alcool et à moitié sous celle des souvenirs.

-Justement, papa, pourquoi ? Souffla Scorpius en sachant à peine les mots prononcés qu'ils n'auraient pas dû l'être.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Bordel de merde, Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre ? S'agita son père derrière son bureau.

Scorpius se redressa lui aussi, lassé et surtout énervé de voir son père comme ça.

-Mais parce que ça me bouffe de pas comprendre ! Pourquoi Sirius Black est un héros, pourquoi mamie ne parle plus à sa soeur, pourquoi papy, mamie et toi vous êtes pas allés en prison, et surtout pourquoi vous auriez dû y aller. Mais aussi, pourquoi Harry Potter semble t'avoir sauver la mise plus d'une fois ? Pourquoi vous vous détestez ?

-Ne parle pas de lui... Marmonna Drago en baissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux... ?

-Ne parle pas de lui ! Cria-t-il en quittant l'arrière de son bureau pour faire face à son fils.

Drago était devenu rouge brique, son visage déformé par la colère.

En voyant l'état de son père, Scorpius savait qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter là, qu'il aurait dû le calmer et abandonner cette confrontation.

Mais il n'avait jamais été précautionneux...

-Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Harry Potter ?

-Je t'ai dit : Ne parle pas de lui ! Hurla-t-il en le bousculant soudainement.

Scorpius se retint à la chaise, éberlué par le comportement de son père.

Dire qu'il ne lui avait jamais même mis une claque...

-Papa...

-Tais toi au nom de Serpentard !

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à terre, sur le tapis, au pied de son père mais une douleur vive sur sa joue droite lui rappela la scène pour lui.

Drago Malfoy venait de lui mettre un coup de poing.

Il resta quelque seconde, à terre, sans bouger, surpris et regarda son père.

Allait-il le rouer de coup ?

Mais en croisant le regard haineux de son fils, Drago porta sa main à la bouche.

-Oh, Scorpius, je suis désolé... Murmura-t-il en le fixant avec horreur.

Le jeune homme se redressa, choqué mais surtout déçu.

Drago Malfoy ne l'avait jamais touché, n'avait jamais été violent avec lui et voilà que pour des putains de secrets, complètement bourré, il se mettait à le taper.

Il en avait plus que marre de cette situation.

A l'instant même où il se redressa en ignorant la main tendue de son père pour l'aider, il se dit qu'il ferait tout pour savoir et que son père pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Il ne fit pas attention au ton suppliant de son père qui l'appelait et lui demandait pardon.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, il quitta la pièce, pris ses affaires dans sa chambre et transplana devant son appartement.

Ça suffit le pardon.

OOO

Scorpius avait demandé son après-midi à Rupert Mardoc. Après tout, il n'était pas indispensable, l'équipe fonctionnait bien sans lui.

En marchant sur le chemin de travers à 14 heures, il regretta le temps où son poste ne lui accordait très peu de temps libre, où il devait finir son travail tard la nuit.

Mais ça, c'était quand il était un vrai journaliste et un vrai éditeur.

Maintenant c'était tout juste si ses anciens collègues lui accordaient un bonjour dans l'escalier le matin.

Aujourd'hui, autre chose le préoccupait. Il avait très peu dormi de la nuit, repassant en boucle son entrevu avec son père la veille et surtout, une douleur aigüe dans la mâchoire lui rappelait le coup de poing.

A ce souvenir, Scorpius sentit les larmes montaient à ses yeux, des larmes d'impuissances, de déception.

Il était déçu que Drago Malfoy en soit arrivé jusque là, que ses secrets lui bouffent tant le cerveau au point qu'il ne soit pas l'homme respectable qu'il connaissait.

A ce jour, son père n'était plus son héros, il était un pauvre type fermé sur lui même, incapable de discuter calmement de la Guerre.

Peut être que Scorpius ne pouvait pas le comprendre, que son rejet était exagéré.

Combien de fois avait-il entendu : « mais, on ne peut pas comprendre, c'était la Guerre », « n'insiste pas, tu n'as pas vécu ça, tu ne sais pas ce que tu aurais fait toi... » ?

Il grogna, la mine sombre et bouscula dans le vouloir un sorcier sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ne pensant même pas à s'excuser, il pénétra dans le Chaudron Baveur, prit de la poudre de cheminette et disparu dans l'âtre magique.

Il avait décidé dans la mâtinée qu'il fallait qu'il voit impérativement Potter Senior aujourd'hui.

Et quand il atterrit dans le grand Hall du Ministère, envahi de personnels, d'Aurors et de visiteurs, il prit le temps de respirer un bon coup avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout, il allait rentrer comme une bombe et faire exploser la vérité autour de lui.

Il ne se laisserait pas abattre une nouvelle fois.

OOO

Le bureau des Aurors était vaste et envahi de sorciers venant déposer plaintes ou témoignages. Scorpius prit un ticket et attendit patiemment son tour sur les bancs en cuir disposé en U.

Trois Aurors derrière les guichets appelaient à intervalle régulier le visiteur suivant d'un ton monotone et Scorpius sentit ses doigts tremblaient sous l'excitation et la peur d'échouer son coup.

-5689, s'il vous plait ! S'exclama un Auror à moustache de derrière son bureau.

Scorpius se leva avec grâce et superbe, copié de son grand-père et s'assit en face de l'homme.

-Monsieur l'Auror, je souhaite voir l'Auror en chef Harry Potter, je vous pris. Annonça-t-il d'une voix courtoise mais ferme.

L'Auror haussa un sourcil et eut un petit sourire en coin :

-Et vous avez un rendez-vous ?

-C'est extrêmement urgent. Dit-il d'une voix cinglante en priant que cela marcherait comme il le souhaitait.

Devant le silence septique de l'Auror et le coup d'oeil étonnait de ses collègues, Scorpius rajouta sans se laisser démonter.

-Dites lui que Monsieur Malfoy souhaite le voir, c'est urgent.

L'une des premières leçon de vie en société de son grand-père avait été de lui apprendre comment rencontrer les gens haut placé sans rendez-vous : paraître important, au dessus des lois et habitué.

-Envoyez donc lui un courrier stipulant que Monsieur Malfoy l'attend ! S'exclama Scorpius jouant le jeu de l'aristocrate blasé.

Il croisa ses jambes et dévisagea l'Auror sans ciller.

D'abord hésitant, l'Auror finit par capituler devant le regard du jeune homme.

Après tout, cela ne coûtait rien d'envoyer une petite lettre à son chef, il n'était pas rare que Harry Potter oublie de lui faire remonter certaines informations.

Scorpius se força à rester impassible en voyant l'Auror gratter son parchemin, le plier en avion et le faire décoller magiquement vers le large couloir derrière lui.

Mais au fond de lui, il criait victoire.

Il comptait sur son anonymat partiel pour faire réagir Harry Potter.

« Monsieur Malfoy » cela pouvait être lui, son grand-père mais surtout son père...

Peut être qu'Harry Potter serait curieux de savoir Drago à sa porte...

Et il eut raison de compter sur son instinct, moins d'une minute plus tard, un petit papier se déposa devant l'Auror :

-L'Auror en chef Harry Potter vous attend dans son bureau, prenez le couloir, l'escalier du fond, monter un étage et vous verrez la plaque indiquant son bureau.

Sans se faire prier, sans un merci (il fallait qu'il tienne son rôle jusqu'à la fin), il contourna le bureau et s'enfonça dans les bureaux des Aurors, le coeur battant.

OOO

« Harry Potter – Chef des Aurors »

La plaque du bureau argenté l'intimida un long moment, la porte était close et Scorpius hésita un instant à frapper.

-Entre Malfoy ! S'exclama la voix chaude et puissante d'Harry Potter, le faisant sursauter.

La porte s'entre-ouvrit et Scorpius n'hésita plus.

Harry Potter avait toujours ce charisme époustouflant, dangereux, puissant, Scorpius resta un instant sur le pas de la porte à le dévisager.

Même là, la tête baissée sur un tas de dossier, les lunette un peu de travers, le bureau en vrac, le Survivant l'impressionnait.

N'attendant pas de bruit, l'Auror en Chef leva la tête et glissa ses yeux émeraude sur lui.

Il y lut la profonde surprise de voir le fils de Drago et fronça les sourcils en se redressa sur sa chaise.

Scorpius entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, sans se laisser démonter.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, c'est aimable à vous de bien vouloir me rencontrer.

Harry haussa les sourcils et serra la main que lui tendait Scorpius.

Il ne dit rien alors le jeune Malfoy s'assit sur un des fauteuil en face du bureau.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là Monsieur Malfoy ? Interrogea Harry Potter, curieux.

Scorpius perdit un instant le fil de ses pensés et son speech qu'il avait préparé au Survivant, envahit par le stress d'échouer cet échange.

-Et bien voilà, Monsieur. Débuta-t-il d'une voix ferme et assurée alors qu'il était tout le contraire. Je suis Scorpius Malfoy, journaliste et éditeur à Wizard Groupe. Ce qui m'amène ici est à la fois personnel et professionnel...

Il se tut, regardant la réaction du Survivant mais rien ne filtrait de ses yeux vert. Potter lui fit signe de continuer et Scorpius s'exécuta :

-Je viens pour comprendre, Monsieur. Comprendre la Guerre dont votre génération a été victime, comprendre comment elle a été gagnée... J'aimerais vous poser certaines questions auquel les sorciers (et mon père) refusent de me répondre...

Harry Potter garda le silence et toucha du bout des doigt sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Si on ne vous a pas répondu c'est qu'il ne vaut peut être pas, vous ne pensez pas, Monsieur Malfoy ?

Scorpius sentit la colère monter en lui et essaya de se contenir.

-Vous ne pensez pas que notre génération, _vos enfants_, doivent connaître et comprendre certains détails afin de ne pas reproduire ce qu'il s'est déjà passé _deux fois_. Grimdelwald et Lord Voldemort, ce n'est pas assez de mage noir pour ces derniers cent ans ?

Harry Potter eut un soupire et le regarda.

Et Scorpius sentit ce que ses yeux verts disaient : « Tu es jeune, plein de fougue, curieux, je suis grand et sage. J'ai raison. »

-On vous a dit le principal, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous envahir de détails macabres et passés. La Guerre est finie. Passons à autre chose. L'acheva Harry Potter.

Scorpius se figea sous la colère et l'impuissance.

Il vit le Survivant détourner son attention de lui et regarder son tas de dossier.

Et Scorpius explosa.

Il frappa ses deux poings sur la table et se leva, faisant sursauter le Survivant qui reporta son regard sur lui.

-J'en ai ma claque de votre foutu génération de héros de mes deux, Monsieur Potter ! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte à quel point il est important de connaître son passé pour avancer ? Essayez un instant de vous mettre à ma place, Potter, un instant !

Scorpius se sentit devenir rouge vif, il bouillonnait littéralement de colère et pointa un doigt accusateur vers le Survivant pour appuyer son discours.

-Je suis le fils et le petit fils de Mangemorts, on me dévisage dans la rue et on m'insulte de sale traite depuis mon enfance ! Mes grands-parents ont fui, mon père ne sourit jamais, ne me dit plus rien ! Je me sens responsable, et coupable même, des actions des ma famille alors que j'ignore même ce qu'ils ont fait ! Bordel de merde, vous vous rendez compte, Potter ? Ce n'est pas normal !

Il s'arrêta un instant, essoufflé et en voyant Potter se redresser et ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre, il le coupa :

-Fermez la, Survivant à la noix avec votre air condescendant ! Si vous pensez que je suis le seul à ressentir ça, vous vous trompez : votre fils et toute une génération attendent des explications ! Merde !

A la fois outrée par son propre comportement, ses insultes, il tourna le dos à Harry Potter et essaya de faire passer sa fuite pour un départ théâtral.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'enfuit dans de grandes enjambés sans un regard en arrière.

Il venait d'insulter le héros de la Nation.

Merde.

OOO

-Et c'est à ce moment là que tu as insulté mon père donc... Termina Albus après avoir écouté le monologue de Scorpius résumant ces quelques jours.

-Voilà, j'ai craqué... Je m'en veux tellement, tu crois que ça passe si j'envoie un hibou d'excuse à ton père ? Demanda Scorpius, piteusement en finissant son verre de vodka.

Albus l'avait invité chez lui après avoir reçu une lettre du blond, déprimé, angoissé et furieux.

Le jeune Potter habitait un petit cottage près de Pré-au-Lard.

Scorpius ne lui enviait pas sa vie loin de la capitale mais il devait avoué que posséder une charmante maison et un jardin (avec terrain de Quiddich) étaient convainquant.

Enfoncé dans un vieux fauteuil, Scoprius se détendit, laissant Albus le dévisageait avec stupéfaction.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un jeune homme se permet d'insulter le héros des Sorciers.

Albus eut un petit ricanement et posa une main compatissante sur son avant bras.

-De mémoire : on a rarement fait face à mon père comme tu l'as fait depuis sa victoire. Généralement, cela se passa par média interposé. Évidement, l'anonymat permet d'insulter et de critiquer plus aisément un homme aussi puissant et intimidant que mon père.

-Ouais, grand bien lui fasse, mais en somme, je ne peux pas avancer dans mes recherches et en plus j'ai Harry Potter contre moi. Ma carrière est fichue. Je n'ai plus qu'à accepter le CDI que me propose le patron des enterrés.

Scorpius ponctua sa phrase en entamant son nouveau verre de vodka sous l'oeil moqueur d'Albus.

-Scorpius, tu t'entends ? Où est passé le jeune ado qui rêvait d'être journaliste alors que son père voulait qu'il devienne maître en potion ? Le Serpentard qui n'hésitait pas à gueuler et à se battre contre les autres pour nous défendre. Tu sais, on t'appelait le Gryff des Serpentard...

Le jeune blond grogna en entendant Albus l'appelait par son vieux surnom de Poudlard.

Il ne l'avait jamais approuvé publiquement mais au fond de lui, il était fier d'être considérer comme un Gryffondor au sein des Serpentards.

Combien de fois sa maison lui avait demandé de régler certains conflits entre maison ?

Il n'avait jamais hésiter à défendre sa maison haut et fort, souvent soutenu par Albus Potter.

Un duo de choc.

C'était fou qu'ils ne soient jamais devenus véritablement amis en 7 ans d'étude...

-Ouais, mais là c'est dur d'affronter ce monde gangrené de secrets. Ton père m'a presque ri au nez quoi...

Albus soupira et serra sa main autour de l'avant bras de Scorpius, le blond se sentit rassurer de le sentir proche de lui, le soutenant encore une fois face à l'adversité.

-Et pour ton père, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie pour un moment d'égarement, tout de même. Vous êtes tous les deux adultes. Dit doucement Albus en se penchant vers lui.

Scorpius eut un petit gémissement.

Il avait reçu au moins dix lettres de son père pleine d'excuses mais aucune ne disant qu'il était prêt à parler de la Guerre.

Et tant que son père ne se déciderait pas à lui parler de cela, il ne lui répondrait pas.

Il avait fait ce choix dur et un peu obtus.

Il le savait.

Mais les circonstances ne lui laissaient pas franchement d'autres alternatives.

Il se sentait paumé.

Albus lâcha son bras quelque minutes plus tard mais Scorpius rattrapa sa main et la serra doucement entre ses doigts.

Juste pour sentir qu'il n'était pas seul.

Pour sentir Albus près de lui.

Le jeune Potter ne dégagea pas sa main et finit son verre d'alcool en silence.

OOO

Le lendemain matin, Scorpius s'installa face à son bureau, la mine sombre.

Ses collègues avaient commencé leur boulot comme à leurs habitudes et Scorpius repensait à tout ce merdier en boucle.

Il se mit péniblement au travail, dégoûté de lui même d'accepter de travailler pour un boulot qu'il détestait.

Il songeait de plus en plus à tous laisser tomber et de se casser de ce pays, voyager, voir du pays. Peut être retourner aux États-Unis.

Mais cette pensée lui serrait le coeur, il se sentait lâche et le sourire de Albus ne quittait pas ses rétines.

Il s'était rapproché du jeune homme et il sentait que son amitié pour lui glisser peu à peu vers autre chose.

Il avait su lire dans les yeux verts de son ancien camarade de Poudlard qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Ils s'amusaient tous les deux de ce petit jeu et laissaient faire les choses.

Après tout pourquoi pas ?

La journée passa doucement, ne fut pas perturbée dans sa routine.

Vers 16 heures cependant quelque chose lui fit reprendre espoir.

La porte de leur bureau s'ouvrit doucement après qu'on est frappé.

Scorpius leva un sourcil d'étonnement et fixa l'inconnu qui venait de rentrer.

Jamais personne ne venait les voir sauf le Directeur général, Monsieur Brift mais cela était rare.

Scorpius faillit s'étouffer dans son café quand il reconnut Harry Potter dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La secrétaire émit un couinement affligeant en le reconnaissant, son patron se redressa de sa chaise comme un ressort et s'avança vers le Sauveur.

-Monsieur Potter ? Dit-il étonné. Mais que.. que faites-vous ici ? Enfin, que puis-je pour vous ? Bafouilla-t-il en tendant sa main pour serrer celle du Vainqueur.

-Oh, bonjour, je suis désolé de vous importuné, je faisais ma ronde habituelle avec mon coéquipier et je me suis souvenu qu'il fallait que je rencontre Scorpius Malfoy. Annonça Harry Potter en cherchant du regard le jeune homme.

Scorpius, surpris, se redressa.

Allait-il le coffrer pour outrage et insulte envers un homme de loi ?

Potter le fixa en silence et s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers lui.

Scorpius, abasourdit, serra la main sans détacher ses yeux de ceux d'Harry.

-Euh oui... et vous ? Marmonna-t-il sans savoir que faire.

Harry Potter lui fit un sourire et sortit une lettre de sa cape de service.

-C'est d'accord pour ce dont nous avons parler. Tenez toutes les informations sans dans ma lettre.

Scorpius saisit la lettre, sous le choc et regarda Harry Potter, encore plus surpris.

Acceptait-il ?

-Bien, je vous laisse travailler. Bonne journée.

Et Harry Potter disparut des bureaux.

Ses collègues le regardaient avec avidité, leur âme de journaliste resurgissant.

Pourquoi Harry Potter était-il venu voir personnellement le jeune homme ? Que y-avait-il dans cette lettre ?

Scorpius les ignora superbement et partit s'enfermer dans les archives pour ouvrir la lettre tranquillement. Sans explications. Il n'avait pas tous ses moyens pour inventer une excuse.

_« Monsieur Scorpius Malfoy,_

_J'ai beaucoup repensé à notre entrevue._

_Vous êtes un jeune homme courageux, curieux. J'ai l'impression de me voir à votre âge. Pleins de rancoeur face aux moeurs trop guindées de cette société. Et je viens de me rendre compte que rien n'avait changer réellement en 30 ans._

_Voici mon adresse, vous pouvez me rendre visite ce soir, au alentour de 20 heures. _

_Nous serons à notre aise pour discuter de ce que vous voudrez._

_Bien à vous,_

_Harry James Potter »_

OOO

A 20 heures pile, Scorpius était à l'adresse que lui avait donné Harry Potter dans sa lettre.

A peine eu-t-il prononcé à haute voix l'adresse, comme lui indiquait le Survivant dans sa lettre, que le papier s'enflamma et tomba en cendre à ses pieds.

Il sursauta au maléfice et regarda la lettre en cendre à ses pieds étonné.

Devant lui, les maisons du square Grimmauld laissèrent leur place à leur cousine magique. Le 12 square Grimmauld.

Une vieille bicoque qui faisait un peu froid dans le dos.

La façade était sombre, austère et Scorpius s'étonna que le Survivant vivent dans ce style de maison. Albus avait donc passé son enfance là dedans...

Il gravit les marches du perron, ses mains devinrent moites.

Il frappa fermement le serpent en métal contre la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir un elfe de maison, ce fut Harry Potter en personne qui ouvrit la lourde porte en bois.

Il était vêtu à la moldu, sobrement et décontracté.

-Monsieur Malfoy. Dit-il en le laissant rentrer dans le hall.

Scorpius rentra timidement dans la maison sombre. Le hall était immense, silencieux et joliment décoré. Il suivit le Survivant vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

La pièce était vaste, chaleureuse avec sa vieille cuisinière sorcière, son énorme table en bois brute. Au dessus de la cheminée, Scorpius eut un petit sourire en voyant les photos des Weasley-Potter à tout âge.

La maison était silencieuse, vide. Comme elle devait l'être depuis un moment, depuis le divorce et le départ de ses enfants dans la vie active.

Harry Potter vivait seul dans cette énorme maison. Et cela le surprit.

Au milieu de cette cuisine, Harry Potter semblait être désespérément seul, il avait perdu sa superbe de Survivant au yeux de Scorpius pour prendre celle d'un homme divorcé, dont les enfants vivent leurs vies de leur côté.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez vous Monsieur Malfoy... Dit l'homme en lui montrant une chaise face à la table.

-Scorpius, vous pouvez m'appeler Scorpius, Monsieur Potter... Dit doucement le jeune homme en s'asseyant timidement.

-Dans ce cas là, ça sera Harry pour toi, Scorpius. Un café, un thé ?

-Un café, merci.

Harry jeta quelques sorts sur sa gazinière et très vite une douce odeur de café envahie la cuisine.

Scorpius se détendit un peu.

-Je vous remercie d'accepter.

-Ne me remercie pas, tu ne sais pas encore ce que je vais accepter ou pas, Scorpius. Affirma Harry avec humour.

Son sourire s'étira sur son visage faisant apparaître les quelques rides de ses 50 ans.

Scorpius eut un petit rire et regarda sa tasse de café se déposer par magie face à lui.

Il lui semblait presque naturel d'être ici, face à cet homme qui s'était mis à le tutoyer comme s'il se connaissait depuis longtemps.

Harry Potter était quelqu'un de vraiment simple une fois que l'on avait franchit la barrière de son statu de Survivant.

Et aux vues de cette maison vide, être le Vainqueur ne devait pas être quelques chose de toujours positif.

Scorpius sentit son coeur se serrait à cette pensée. Une vie entière de sacrifice pour un peuple et une vie qui se termine solitaire.

-D'abord, j'aimerais savoir ta démarche exacte. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de bien en discuter la dernière fois. Demanda Harry avec une ironie mordante qui fit sourire Scorpius.

Il ouvrit son sac et déposa les dossiers, photographies et livres qu'il avait pu rassembler à ce jour sur le sujet.

Il tira de la pile une photo et la glissa vers Harry.

-Cela a commencé avec cette photo. Dit-il en laissant le Survivant découvrir la photo de son parrain, père, du père de son filleul et du Peter Pettigrew encore adolescent.

-Oh, où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Dans l'acte de décès de Sirius Black. Je triais les archives et j'étais au B. Inutile de vous dire que le destin de la famille Black est plutôt macabre. J'ai également découvert ce jour là que ma grand-mère était également une Black... Bref. Vous me suivez je pense...

-Effectivement. Dit simplement Harry en regarda quelques dossiers qu'il avait déposé sur la table : l'article sur le procès des Malfoy, quelques rapports d'Aurors sur les Mangemorts, des articles de journaux divers et variés...

-Et que veux-tu savoir exactement Scorpius ? Demanda Harry en regarda de nouveau le jeune homme face à lui de ses yeux verts.

-Tout. Je veux tout savoir. Pourquoi vous étiez considéré comme le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Ce que vous avez fait pour l'anéantir. Pourquoi mon père et mes grands-parents ne sont-ils pas en prison, et de quoi ils étaient accusés pour être susceptibles d'y aller. Je veux savoir comment s'est dérouler cette Guerre, ce qu'il s'est passé durant la Reconstruction... Débita Scorpius sans prendre la peine de respirer, trop angoissé à l'idée que Harry le coupe en plein milieu.

-Ce que je veux c'est la vérité. Notre génération doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Je veux publier ça, je ne sais pas encore sous quel forme, je pensais que l'on pourrait définir cela tous les deux...

Harry le regarda en silence et Scorpius priait pour avoir été convainquant.

-Très bien, je vais te parler de cette sale époque mais j'ai des conditions : ce que je dis ne sort pas de cette pièce tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé, j'aurais un droit de regard sur tout ce que tu publieras à la fois sur le contenu et la forme. Es-tu d'accord Scorpius ?

-Très bien.

Harry Potter tendit sa main et serra celle de Scorpius.

Sa baguette de l'autre : le sort de fidélité figea leurs engagements par un lien magique en argent autour de leur deux mains.

Enfin les réponses allaient arriver...

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**Et voilà, le temps des révélations va commencer ! Une partie du prochain chapitre sera d'un genre un peu particulier... Il est en parti écrit et j'essaye de m'avancer au maximum.**

**A dans une semaine donc.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Bisous bisous**

**The Fool.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre**_** : **__Muet comme une tombe_

**Auteur : **The Fool

**Résumé : **Scorpius Severus Malfoy, journaliste et dans la merde, bien décidé à trouver le scoop du siècle. Il semblerait que Harry Potter soit son sauveur. Mais attention Scorpius, à trop creuser le passé, on déterre des secrets qui feraient mieux de rester sous terre...

Pairing : Drago/Harry (bien entendu, venant de moi...) mais aussi un Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy (moins important)

**Info : **Cette fiction se passe après le tome 7 (et avec l'épilogue, oui, oui), la seule modification que j'ai apporté pour le moment est le deuxième prénom de Scorpius, c'est sensé être Hyperion, mais j'ai décidé que cela serait Severus.

**Bonjour à tous et merci de vos reviews, ajouts diverse, c'est vraiment super encourageant de voir de plus en plus de lecteurs =)**

**(Merci à Angel et Slashylove pour votre review !)**

**Ce chapitre est différent, et prévu depuis un moment, j'y tiens beaucoup et j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira ! Il est plus court également...**

**Bonne lecture et bon week end**

**P/S : Merci merci et merci à Fraiseabricot ma nouvelle béta qui est géniale ! =)**

_**Muet comme une tombe**_

**Chapitre 4**

Musique : _Good Times Gonna Come_ – Aqualung (1)

_Need to know_

_If you're letting go_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_Didn't know_

_I was hurting you so_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright._

OOO

**Année 1998**

Harry Potter serra sa cape autour de ses épaules et frissonna.

Devant lui l'Auror marchait d'un pas assuré, son trousseau de clefs balançant contre son flanc.

Il était midi, mais ici le temps ne semblait ne pas avoir d'emprise.

Le soleil n'arrivait jamais jusqu'à cette aile là.

L'aile des Mangemorts.

Malgré la fuite des Détracteurs, la prison d'Azkaban garderait leur empreinte à jamais.

Le couloir était sombre, humide, un enchaînement de portes closes en fer rouillé.

-Voilà, c'est ici, vous avez 20 minutes monsieur Potter. Dit l'Auror en s'arrêtant devant l'une des portes.

Il choisit sa clef puis déverrouilla la serrure.

-Si jamais vous avez un problème ou si vous voulez sortir, lancez votre patronus...

La porte s'entre-ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et Harry n'hésita pas.

Il pénétra dans la cellule sombre.

Elle était pourvue d'un lit superposé et d'un matelas posé à même le sol.

La prison était surpeuplée en cette fin de Guerre et le Gouvernement avait dû improviser dans l'attente des nombreux procès.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Annonça Lucius Malfoy, droit comme la justice face à lui.

La prison ne lui avait pas enlevé sa superbe et Harry Potter avait presque l'impression qu'il l'accueillait chez lui pour une tea party.

Mais sa femme et son fils affichaient une toute autre attitude.

Narcissa Malfoy était défaite, assise sur l'un des lits, proche de son fils.

Sa main serrait convulsivement le bras de Drago Malfoy, ses yeux étaient rouges à force de pleurer ou à cause du manque de sommeil.

Et Drago Malfoy.

Ses cheveux étaient longs, balayant son visage, cachant ses yeux bleus.

Il était crispé, les lèvres pincées et regardait fixement la petite fenêtre.

Dehors, le ciel bleu et des mouettes.

Harry sentit son coeur se serrer à la vue de son ennemi brisé.

Lui, il était libre. Et pas lui. Lui il avait tout perdu. La richesse, le pouvoir, ses amis.

Alors qu'Harry avait tout gagné : la Guerre, le pouvoir, ses amis près de lui, une fiancée.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, Madame... Dit-il doucement en s'avançant dans la cellule tandis que l'Auror refermait la porte dans un cliquetis de clef.

Il ne s'adressa pas à Drago. Pas par mépris mais par respect.

Malfoy n'accepterait jamais de lui parler dans sa situation alors il ne prit pas la peine de le regarder même s'il en mourait d'envie.

-Je suis venu à propos du procès. Annonça-t-il en regardant Lucius.

Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête d'un air entendu et lui proposa l'unique chaise en face des lits.

Harry s'assit tandis que Malfoy Senior prenait place aux côtés de sa femme.

-Il me semble que celui-ci se tiendra dans une semaine. Dit Lucius, neutre, sur le ton de la conversation courtoise.

Harry n'eut même pas l'idée de ricaner face à l'absurdité de la situation.

Il ignora la réaction de Lucius Malfoy et les laissa a leurs illusions, ils étaient des êtres humains, à eux de gérer leur situation comme ils l'entendaient.

Mais il vit Drago Malfoy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, se crisper à la phrase de son père.

-Effectivement, mardi prochain. Je vais témoigner, le procès sera à huis-clos.

-Cela est sage effectivement... Donc vous allez témoigner pour ou contre nous ? Demanda Lucius Malfoy, sans aucune menace.

Harry ne put qu'admirer sa retenue et son calme.

Si lui avait été à sa place, comment aurait-il réagi ?

Pas aussi calmement cela était sûr.

-Pour vous. Répondit-il. Je souhaite vous éviter la prison. Je ne pourrais certainement pas vous éviter le retrait d'une partie votre fortune.

Lucius ne réagit pas mais sa femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça, Potter ? Grinça Drago en tournant pour la première fois ses yeux vers lui. Des yeux pleins de colère et de désespoir.

Harry vit en lui une bête traquée et acculée.

Il ne releva pas l'insolence des propos du jeune Malfoy.

Son père, quant à lui claqua sa langue, désapprouvant le comportement de son fils mais Harry préférait la réaction honnête de Drago que celle de son père.

Lucius avait toujours été la pute du clan vainqueur et ça le dégoûtait.

-Parce que ta mère m'a sauvé la vie et a ainsi permis la victoire de cette Guerre. Tu as été victime des circonstances et je suis sûr que si tu avais été libre de tes agissements, tu n'aurais pas pris cette voie... Annonça Harry en essayant de pas laisser transparaître le tremblement de sa voix.

Cela faisait une semaine que le procès des Mangemorts avait débuté et il avait déjà assisté à 5 baisers des détracteurs.

Voir Drago et Narcissa victimes du même sort lui était impossible.

Lucius pouvait crever mais Drago n'avait que son âge et avait été obligé de devenir Mangemort. Comme lui avait été obligé d'être le Survivant.

Être celui que les autres attendaient sans laisser parler ses choix profonds.

Combien de fois Harry avait-il voulu fuir cette Guerre et laisser les Sorciers se débrouiller avec leur mage noir ?

Et Narcissa, elle, était une mère aimante qui l'avait sauvé au dernier moment.

Drago ne répondit pas et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.

Harry soupira, se leva et envoya son patronus pour sortir de cet enfer.

La déchéance même.

OOO

-Je condamne donc Lucius Malfoy à la surveillance judiciaire, au retrait de sa baguette pour une durée de deux ans et à l'exil pour une durée de 10 ans. Il a 6 mois pour s'y préparer. Narcissa Malfoy, non-Mangemort mais complice, est condamnée au retrait de sa baguette pour une durée d'un an. Et enfin Drago Malfoy, dû à son jeune âge et à la pression familiale, est condamné à un retrait de baguette de 6 mois. La famille Malfoy se voit retirer 300.000 gallions de ses comptes pour dédommagement et intérêt. La séance est levée.

Le juge lança un petit sort sur la cloche devant lui sonnant la fin du procès des Malfoy qui avait duré trois jours complets.

Harry Potter se permit un soupir et se leva lentement de son banc des témoins.

Lucius serrait sa femme en pleurs contre lui, entre soulagement et tristesse.

Drago était quant à lui droit, le menton haut, et dévisageait l'assemblée, l'oeil hagard.

Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent et il le vit lui faire un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire et se sentit enfin plus léger.

Il sortit et se rendit dans le hall du Ministère où l'attendait Ginny.

-Alors ? Ils vont payer comme il se doit ? S'exclama sa rouquine le visage froncé.

Harry la trouva laide avec toute cette haine et cette colère sur le visage mais lui résuma la sentence.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es intervenu surtout pour Lucius Malfoy, il mérite la mort.

-Il y a déjà eu trop de morts, Ginny, trop pour moi... Murmura-t-il avec lassitude.

Il se sentait vieux, amorphe depuis la fin de la Guerre.

Qu'allait-il faire de sa vie maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se battre et à survivre ?

Se marier avec Ginny, devenir Auror, avoir des enfants...

Son coeur se serra à cette pensée, sans qu'il ne comprenne bien pourquoi.

Mais rien ne serait comme avant, plus rien.

Plus les Serpentards pour l'embêter à Poudlard, plus de farces, plus de cours dans le petit cocon Poudlard, plus d'insupportable Drago Malfoy, plus de match de Quidditch.

« Rendez-moi mon enfance que j'en profite, je vous en supplie » pensa-t-il en laissant Ginny le serrer contre lui.

Et doucement, le piège se referma sur lui...

« Mais moi, je veux être libre... »

OOO

_You came to me from nowhere_

_With nothing_

_And none_

_Hold tight, hold tight, hold tight_

_Goes to show_

_You never really know_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

OOO

La vie avait suivi son cours. Pas un instant à lui, pas un seul.

Les procès, la reconstruction de Poudlard, les enterrements (si nombreux).

Pleurer les morts.

Harry ne faisait que ça.

Il serrait fort le petit Teddy contre lui, orphelin de Guerre comme lui.

Si petit, si innocent, seul son rire lui rendait le sourire.

Et personne ne se rendait compte que tout dérapait pour lui.

Il se sentait si mort à l'intérieur.

Seule Ginny lui permettait d'occulter ce sentiment. Elle était à ses côtés, comme depuis le début.

L'aimait-il ? Naïf comme il était, il pensait que oui, que l'amour c'était sourire, accepter celle qui a bien voulu de lui.

Donc il l'aimait et c'était un peu le choix de la facilité. Il était facile d'aimer Ginny plus qu'il n'était facile de tout plaquer et de recommencer ailleurs.

Et puis, comment ne pourrait-il pas l'aimer ? Elle était belle, optimiste, sûre d'elle et toujours là à ses côtés...

Ginny était si fière de lui, d'eux tous, elle le traînait à de nombreuses fêtes, galas et conférences officielles.

Mais quand tout cela serait-il terminé ? Quand pourrait-il enfin profiter de sa vie ?

« Harry Potter ceci, le Sauveur par là, le Vainqueur s'il vous plait... »

Un monde à redresser, un avenir tout tracé à préparer. Il avait commencé son entraînement d'Auror à peine quatre mois après la Fin de la Guerre.

C'est uniquement pendant son entraînement qu'il se sentait réellement lui : le combattant, ce qu'il avait toujours été.

Les cours étaient passionnants, les professeurs des duellistes aguerris mais qui le regardaient avec tant d'admiration...

C'était lassant à force.

Seul faire l'amour avec Ginny lui faisait oublier qu'il avait été le Survivant.

En lui faisant avoir des orgasmes il se sentait un combattant d'un autre genre : celui qui avait pour seul but de satisfaire sa femme.

Sa famille parlait déjà de mariage mais il n'avait que 18 ans et elle 17.

Ils avaient la vie devant eux. Elle venait d'entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard. La chanceuse.

Lui, vivait dans la vieille maison des Black.

Son entourage s'était interrogé. Mais lui passait ses matinées et ses soirées à remettre d'aplomb la bicoque bancale avec un grand plaisir.

Après avoir trouvé un compromis avec Madame Black dans son cadre, elle lui tenait compagnie durant ses soirées et lui racontait les histoires de sa famille, celle de Sirius.

Certes avec le plus grand mépris mais Harry pouvait sentir tout l'amour maternelle de cette femme froide.

Et il se moquait ouvertement d'elle et de son air coincé.

Peu à peu la maison commença à ressembler à quelque chose de viable et ses soirées se trouvèrent bientôt mornes, sans travail.

Il dormait peu depuis la fin de la Guerre. Il n'en avait parlé à personne mais des cauchemars terrifiants continuaient à venir peupler ses nuits solitaires.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il décida de sortir du côté moldu, pour avoir la paix, passer inaperçu et profiter de ses 18 ans.

Il se mit à côtoyer quelques bars jeunes, où la musique vrillait dans ses oreilles, où il s'amusait de voir la jeunesse moldue inconsciente de son bonheur.

Et un jour, il tomba sur Drago Malfoy.

OOO

Le temps avait commencé à se rafraîchir sérieusement en ce début de décembre.

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient et Harry se réjouissait déjà de pouvoir revoir sa fiancée.

Déjà 3 mois sans la voir, le temps devenait long.

Et voir Ron et Hermione filer le parfait amour tous les jours devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui. Il les enviait.

Ce soir-là, il eut envie de sortir seul du côté moldu comme d'habitude.

Il se promena longuement dans le Londres illuminé par les décorations de Noël et se laissa porter par la bonne humeur ambiante.

Il en avait besoin.

Il mit les pieds dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas encore bien : Brick Lane.

Et à peine eut-il pénétré dans la fameuse rue qu'il se sentit chez lui.

Il avança, saluant quelques jeunes bourrés qui lui parlaient joyeusement.

Beaucoup de jeunes filles le dévisageaient avec envie.

Il avait été surpris au début de voir qu'il pouvait intéresser la gente féminine (Ginny ne comptait pas, elle le connaissait par coeur et depuis 8 ans).

Fidèle comme il était, il ne répondait jamais aux avances mais trouvait leur intérêt flatteur.

Au détour d'une rue, il repéra un bar festif, le Big Chill.

Une grande partie de la fête avait lieu devant, sur la petite terrasse en bois.

Il montra sa carte d'identité moldue au videur et rentra dans le bar sombre.

Le comptoir était envahi de monde et Harry dut jouer des coudes pour commander à boire.

Sa pinte de bière à la main, il embrassa le bar et l'entrée de la terrasse avant de sursauter.

Là, assis sur une table en terrasse, Drago Malfoy fumait une clope, seul, buvant lentement un verre rempli de vin rouge.

Il pensa d'abord rêver.

Malfoy, du côté moldu ? Seul ?

La phrase elle-même sonnait étrangement dans sa tête.

Mais plus il le regardait plus il était certain. Drago Malfoy était au Big Chill.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers lui et il s'installa sans un mot en face de lui.

Malfoy leva les yeux vers l'inconnu qui s'installait à sa table et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le Harry Potter face à lui.

-T'as une clope, Malfoy, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix naturelle.

Le blond poussa le paquet de lucky en face de lui en se parant de son masque impassible.

-Sers-toi, Potter.

-Merci. Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais les bars moldus...

-Et je ne savais pas que tu fumais. Répondit Drago Malfoy, agressif.

Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, il but quelques gorgées de sa bière et fuma la clope de Malfoy en regardant les groupes de jeunes autour de lui.

C'était effrayant de voir le décalage qu'il y avait entre les jeunes moldus et les deux pauvres épaves victimes d'une Guerre absurde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens Malfoy ?

-Je passe mes ASPICS par correspondance et je me cherche un appart. Mes parents partent bientôt aux États-Unis...

-Ah oui, l'exil de ton père. Se rappela Harry. Les États-Unis alors ? Tu n'y vas pas toi ?

-Non. Et toi Potter, que se passe-t-il dans ta vie pleine de bonheur ?

-Je vais devenir Auror, j'ai commencé ma formation.

Malfoy eut un ricanement bref et moqueur.

-Auror ? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Dit-il en écrasant sa clope dans le cendrier.

Il but la moitié de son verre et soupira en leva la tête au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais du côté moldu ? Demanda Harry qui avait envie d'étancher sa curiosité.

Malfoy lui offrit certainement le premier sourire franc de sa vie entière.

-Certainement comme toi, Potter, je cherche le calme...

Potter eut un petit rire joyeux. Malfoy le comprenait.

Il le fixa dans les yeux en se disant que c'était fou cette situation : Malfoy, lui et un bar moldu.

Ils se comportaient même de façon cordiale l'un envers l'autre.

Mais c'était simple.

Ils se comprenaient maintenant. Ils n'étaient plus si différents que ça.

OOO

_This is just one of those_

_Lonely night_

_The good times gonna come_

_See me then_

_Investing so much_

_In you, in you, in you_

_Came so close_

_To the edge_

_I do, I do, I do_

OOO

Il passa un Noël parfait, en compagnie de ses amis et sa famille.

Les Weasley s'étaient tous réunis pour l'occasion, Androméda et Teddy, Luna, Hermione, Neville... Et Ginny.

Il avait invité tout le monde dans l'énorme maison des Black nouvellement rénovée.

George faisait de son mieux pour remonter la pente aidé de sa copine, Angélina. Un très beau couple.

Harry ne parlait que peu, la main croisée sur celle de Ginny, la belle Ginny et il embrassait l'assemblée avec bonheur.

Si seulement la vie pouvait être aussi facile que ça : un gigantesque repas de famille sans problèmes.

Ron, Hermione et Harry écoutaient avec passion Ginny raconter sa nouvelle année à Poudlard.

Ils étaient envieux : eux, on leur avait volé leur dernière année d'études.

Tout le monde félicita Harry sur son choix de carrière (si attendu...) et personne ne parla du Gouvernement qui peinait à se redresser, ni des procès et condamnations aux baisers qui continuaient à avoir lieu.

Ils étaient les vainqueurs, pourquoi s'en préoccuper ?

Mais Harry, lui, sentait son coeur se briser à chaque article de journal relatant un procès.

Il ne pouvait plus oublier la mine défaite de son ennemi Drago Malfoy.

Il pensait que son côté cruel se réjouirait de cette chute mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Ses yeux bleus sans expression, cette voix monocorde, leurs conversations.

Car Harry et Drago continuaient à se voir régulièrement au Big Chill.

C'était devenu tacite : le jeudi et samedi, les deux jeunes hommes se réunissaient autour d'une bière parfois sans parler.

Loin du monde sorcier, Harry put découvrir le réel Drago Malfoy, un homme froid mais juste, moqueur, un peu cruel mais si drôle.

Autant que lui se sentait vrai.

Il se sentait juste Harry au cours de ces soirées-là.

Pas besoin de jouer la comédie, d'être le Survivant, le Petit Copain, le Futur Auror qui en savait plus que ses professeurs.

Juste lui et sa bière.

Et Drago Malfoy.

Il n'avait rien dit à personne de ses soirées avec l'ancien Mangemort : parce qu'ils ne comprendraient certainement pas et qu'il voulait garder cela secret comme une accalmie au milieu d'un ouragan de changements.

Là, au milieu des moldus avec Drago comme seul interlocuteur, il n'avait pas à jouer.

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue fraîche de Ginny et soupira d'aise.

Teddy vint traîner dans ses pattes pour monter sur ses genoux ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Le petit bébé se serra contre le jeune homme et suça son pouce.

Il était heureux mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il aurait dû être.

Mais bref, de toutes façons on attendait de lui qu'il soit un jeune homme raisonnable, alors il le serait.

OOO

Le temps passait, à la fois si rapidement et si lentement.

Harry était le meilleur de sa promo. Certains Aurors refusaient même de l'entraîner au duel.

Il finissait toujours par gagner et les blesser. Sans le vouloir.

On lui prédisait une brillante carrière d'Auror et l'imaginait Chef des Auror avant ses trente ans.

Ginny lui écrivait au moins une lettre par semaine, elle lui manquait. Son corps, sa présence, sa bonne humeur.

Elle voulait devenir joueuse de Quiddich professionnelle et Harry l'y encourageait.

Elle était une merveilleuse poursuiveuse et une très bonne attrapeuse.

Parfois, au détour de certaines lettres, ils parlaient de l'avenir. Ou du moins, Ginny parlait de leur avenir, de ce qu'elle envisageait pour eux.

Un mariage, trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille.

C'était précis, rassurant et Harry pensait qu'elle avait entièrement raison.

Harry avait une vie calme, bien rangée et raisonnable.

Son seul petit secret s'appelait Drago Malfoy et il continuait à le voir régulièrement.

Il n'osait pas l'avouer, mais seules leurs soirées le faisaient se sentir vivant et lui.

Il se foutait bien de ses petits travers, de ses moments de silences sombres, de ses élans de colère quand il avait un coup de trop dans le nez.

Il le prenait comme il était et ne le caressait jamais dans le sens du poil.

Drago n'hésitait jamais à se moquer de lui, de sa vie, de son jeu d'acteur qui bernait tout le monde même sa petite amie.

-Weasley sait-elle que tu veux voyager au travers le monde ? Non, elle le sait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Se moquait-il. Elle veut que tu sois le petit Potty, futur papa de ses gosses...

Harry sentait la colère l'envahir à chaque fois.

-Mais ta gueule Malfoy ! Tu crois que t'es mieux ? Ton avenir s'est complètement cassé la gueule depuis que t'as cette putain de marque sur l'avant-bras...

Et Drago ricanait et lui resservait un verre de vodka.

-Ouais, je suis qu'un perdant, Potter. Et toi tu gagnes à chaque fois.

Leur relation était très étrange, teintée d'ambiguïté, de compréhension mutuelle et de haine.

Ils se balançaient des vannes horribles et des phrases cruelles en pleine face. Mais cela leur faisait du bien.

De voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette vie toute droite tracée.

Une fois, courant mars, Drago avait même craqué devant lui. Harry était arrivé ce jeudi-là un peu en retard, Drago en était déjà à son deuxième verre.

A peine le Survivant fut-il installé en face de lui et lui eut demandé poliment comment ça allait que Drago avait tout déballé.

-Non ça va pas, Potter.

Sa famille était loin, il vivait dans un appart moldu miteux, devait travailler comme caissier dans un supermarché moldu pour vivre car la foutue justice magique lui avait tout enlevé, ses amis étaient soit morts, soit en exil soit en prison. Il n'avait pas ses ASPICS. Pas baiser depuis des mois.

Il dormait peu à cause des cauchemars...

Son avenir était brisé. Il ne pouvait presque pas se déplacer du côté sorcier...

-Bordel, Potter, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Et d'un coup, il pleura.

Harry regarda impuissant Drago en larme devant lui.

Il tendit sa main, sans savoir quoi faire et la posa doucement sur une de ses mains tremblantes.

Il la serra avec force et essaya de lui transmettre tout son soutien à travers ce geste tendre.

Ce fut certainement à ce moment-là que tout bascula entre eux deux...

Fin du chapitre 4

Voilà voilà pour la fin de cette première aventure des aventures de Harry et Drago jeunes !

Alors ? Pas trop surpris ou déçu ?

J'attends votre avis avec impatience

Bisous

The Fool


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre : **Muet comme une tombe

**Auteur : **The Fool

**Résumé : **Scorpius Severus Malfoy, journaliste et dans la merde, bien décidé à trouver le scoop du siècle. Il semblerait que Harry Potter soit son sauveur. Mais attention Scorpius, à trop creuser le passé, on déterre des secrets qui feraient mieux de rester sous terre...

Pairing : Drago/Harry (bien entendu, venant de moi...) mais aussi un Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy (moins important)

**Info :**Cette fiction se passe après le tome 7 (et avec l'épilogue, oui, oui), la seule modification que j'ai apportée pour le moment est le deuxième prénom de Scorpius, c'est sensé être Hyperion, mais j'ai décidé que cela serait Severus.

**Hello, ici The Fool. D'abord, je m'excuse pour ces semaines d'attentes ! Mais voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Je voulais également vous remercier pour vos reviews et messages d'encouragement... Cela me touche beaucoup. Je suis contente que vous soyez si nombreux (anonyme ou non) à aimer cette fic.**

_Eichi : merciii =). See you soon !._

_Jenova : merci à toi ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et oui, il y aura plus de chapitres sur le passé... Bisous bisous et à bientôt._

**Merci à mes deux bétas lectrice : Fraiseabricot et Black-eyed qui, même occupées, ont été ultra performantes et surtout qui m'ont sauvé des fautes et des incohérences ! Merci les filles =)**

_**Muet comme une tombe**_

**Chapitre 5**

Musique : _Resistance_ - Muse

_« Is our secret safe tonight ?_

_And are we out of sight ?_

_Or will our world come tumbling down ?_

_Will they find our hiding place ?_

_Is this our last embrace ?_

_Or will the walls start caving in ? »_

-En fait, il faut remonter bien avant ma naissance pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé... entama Harry Potter en déposant sa tasse de café sur la table face à lui.

Il était près de 21 heures et Scorpius lui avait demandé de commencer l'entretien tout de même. Impatient de débuter leur « contrat ».

Scorpius avait tiré son dictaphone magique de son sac, bien plus pratique qu'une plume à papote à son goût et bien plus facile à utiliser. Le petit rectangle noir émettait un petit vrombissement rassurant qui rappelait à Scorpius la voie qu'il avait choisie : le journalisme.

Scorpius n'osa pas interrompre Harry Potter et tritura une des photos sur la table avec appréhension et impatience.

-Même avant la naissance de Tom Jedusor... continua Harry, les yeux verts perdus dans la cheminée qu'il venait d'allumer.

Même si on était au beau milieu de l'été, la maison était glaciale.

-Tom Jedusor ? Le coupa Scorpius en haussant les sourcils.

Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Que venait-il faire dans cette histoire ?

Harry reporta son regard sur lui et émit un petit rire amer.

-Tom Elvis Jedusor, c'est Lord Voldemort. Son nom de naissance...

-Oh... s'étonna Scorpius.

Il se sentit alors stupide d'avoir toujours cru que Lord Voldemort était un vrai nom.

-Avant d'être un monstre, Voldemort était humain. Au fil du temps, il détesta cela : être humain, c'était trop douloureux je suppose... Voldemort était un lâche en somme... Bref. Je disais, ça a commencé avant la naissance de Tom Jedusor. Sa mère était une descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard alors que son père était un simple moldu.

-Sérieux ? Ce malade était un sang mêlé ? Lâcha Scorpius en écarquillant les yeux.

-Exactement. Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Il détestait certainement les moldus en raison de l'abandon de son père et de ses mauvais moments passés à l'orphelinat moldu. Sa mère est morte en lui donnant naissance. La vie de Tom commençait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement... marmonna Scorpius en serrant sa tasse de café entre ses mains.

Il eut un petit frisson.

Lui qui avait été abandonné par sa mère, que serait-il devenu si son père l'avait abandonné aussi ou pire était mort ?

Sentant certainement le changement d'attitude de Scorpius, Harry se redressa.

-Je pense qu'on a besoin de quelque chose de plus fort qu'un café, je me trompe ?

Le jeune Malfoy lui adressa une petite grimace, incapable de sourire réellement, au Survivant. Le jeune homme put alors constater que l'état d'Harry Potter n'était pas des plus joyeux.

Il paraissait troublé, hanté par des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Scorpius n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet entretien pourrait lui faire un effet aussi malsain.

L'ambiance s'était plombée d'un coup alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé à réellement aborder le sujet des Guerres.

Harry revint avec deux verres et une bouteille de rhum.

Après leur avoir versé deux doses, il continua l'histoire de Voldemort.

Celle d'un jeune homme privé d'amour dès la naissance, plongé dans la froideur des orphelinats moldus des années 30, d'une quête de pouvoir, d'ambition. Une série de meurtres et une ascension totale.

Scorpius se surprit à penser que si Lord Voldemort avait bien été pris en charge à sa naissance, il aurait été un brillant sorcier, une sorte d'Albus Dumbledore, peut-être même un Harry Potter.

La barrière entre la magie noire et blanche est si fine...

-Ton arrière-grand-père, le père de Lucius Malfoy, Abraxax Malfoy faisait partie des premiers partisans de Lord Voldemort, ils ont suivi leurs études quasiment en même temps...

-Je vois qu'être un mangemort se transmet de père en fils dans la famille... ironisa Scorpius alors que tout le poids du secret se logea brusquement dans son cœur.

Il n'avait jamais ignoré que sa famille, de noble lignée sorcière, avait été conservatrice voire ultra-conservatrice. Mais il n'était pas facile de s'entendre dire qu'un membre de sa famille avait décidé de revendiquer cela d'une façon violente : s'allier à Voldemort.

Mais quelle idée ont-ils eu ? se demandait souvent Scorpius. Ils avaient été naïfs de penser qu'ils s'en sortiraient, l'histoire leur avait pourtant toujours démontré le contraire !

De plus, ses grands-parents ou son père ne tenaient pas de discours anti-moldus prônant leur supériorité sanguine. C'était fini. Lui, ne les avait jamais entendus insulter un moldu ou un sorcier issu d'une famille non-magique...

Essayer maintenant de superposer l'image qu'il avait de sa famille avec celle qu'Harry Potter lui donnait était très difficile.

-Tu n'es pas un Mangemort, Scorpius et ton père n'en a jamais véritablement été un, affirma le Survivant d'une voix ferme, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Il en a pourtant la marque, rétorqua Scorpius amer.

Cette marque sinistre qu'il apercevait parfois au détour d'une manche qui se relève pour faire une potion, ou alors en été, quand ils allaient à la mer quand il était petit.

Sombre tatouage qui n'avait révélé sa véritable nature que quand Scorpius l'avait vu dans un livre d'histoire. Mangemort : le serpent et le crâne synonymes de mort et de peur, la Marque des Ténèbres.

Harry soupira, sans faire un commentaire de plus, retenant quelque chose entre ses lèvres et vida son verre d'un trait.

-Je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Il est plus de 22 heures, je suis de matin demain.

Scorpius hocha la tête, encore perturbé du début de témoignage d'Harry Potter.

-On est samedi demain, travailles-tu ? ajouta le Survivant en se redressant.

Scorpius commença à rassembler ses affaires.

-Non, je suis disponible. A quelle heure ?

-Je termine à 14 heures, 16 heures ici ?

-Entendu...

Il lui faudrait une nuit de sommeil complète pour affronter les souvenirs d'Harry Potter.

OOO

Scorpius rentra vers minuit. Incapable d'aller directement chez lui, encore hanté par les paroles du Survivant, il avait décidé de traîner un peu dans Londres, au gré de ses humeurs, plutôt noires.

Arrivé dans son appartement silencieux, il se sentit seul. Si seulement un homme ou une femme pouvait l'attendre au fond du lit. Peut-être Albus Potter...

Il entrerait sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le/la réveiller, se coucherait sous la couette avec un soupir de bien-être et de soulagement. Alors, peut-être qu'il ou elle se tournerait vers lui et lui demanderait d'une voix ensommeillée comment s'était passé l'entretien avec Harry Potter. Et il lui ferait l'amour.

Évidement, il n'y avait personne et il resta un long moment au milieu de son salon, les yeux plongés sur son mur d'investigation.

Les personnes sur les photos s'agitaient dans leurs cadres : Les Malfoys rajeunis de 30 ans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Dumbledore, Severus Rogue... Des mystères à résoudre.

Il poussa un long soupir de découragement, sentant déjà que son corps et son esprit lui refuseraient le sommeil.

Il s'installa devant son bureau et regarda la lettre non-décachetée que son père lui avait envoyée. Sans un regret, il la jeta dans la corbeille et sortit son dictaphone de sa poche. Il ne voulait pas penser à autre chose qu'aux Guerres.

Il sortit une liasse de parchemins et laissa le dictaphone recopier l'intégralité de la conversation d'Harry Potter. Il passa l'heure suivante et celle d'après à lire et relire certaines phrases, les mains fébriles.

Ce ne fut que vers 5 heures du matin, après avoir mangé un bout et s'être fait mal aux yeux à fixer son mur, qu'il s'écroula de sommeil dans son lit froid.

OOO

Il se réveilla en sursaut vers 14 heures, absolument pas reposé. Sa nuit avait été peuplée de cauchemars où les phrases d'Harry Potter et celles de la dispute avec son père tournaient en boucle, comme une voix off.

Groggy, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et avisa son réveil. Il lui restait deux heures avant de rejoindre Harry Potter. Juste le temps de se préparer et de prendre un bon repas.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un vrai repas dans l'estomac.

Il était tôt quand il arriva devant la maison des Potter. A peine 15h30 mais il n'avait pas pu rester immobile dans son salon en attendant l'heure.

Un peu gêné, il s'autorisa néanmoins à sonner chez le Survivant malgré son avance.

-Bonjour Scorpius, tu es en avance, lui fit remarquer Harry en le laissant entrer dans le hall sombre.

-Bonjour. Oui, excusez-moi... je trouvais en rond chez moi... marmonna-t-il, un peu honteux, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean.

Il embrassa le hall du regard et détailla la pièce, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite hier, trop préoccupé qu'il était.

Cette maison était vraiment glauque. Il regarda avec curiosité l'escalier en se demandant comment étaient les pièces du haut.

-Je peux te proposer un thé glacé ? Il fait assez chaud aujourd'hui.

Scorpius acquiesça et suivit le Survivant dans la cuisine après avoir jeté un dernier regard à cette étrange maison.

La cuisine détonnait réellement par sa convivialité. Un peu tendu, Scorpius s'assit à la place qu'il avait occupée la veille, installant sans un bruit son matériel et ses dossiers sur la table pendant que'Harry ouvrait un frigo moldu.

Sans une parole, Harry leur servit un grand verre de thé glacé chacun et ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder.

Le Survivant avait de lourdes cernes sous les yeux, il semblait avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit, tout comme lui, mais Scorpius préféra ne pas en parler.

Il n'osait pas engager l'entretien et Harry semblait vouloir gagner du temps, peu pressé de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Car une fois qu'il commencerait, il ne faudrait plus s'arrêter. Et Scorpius savait qu'aujourd'hui, Harry allait lui parler de ses parents et du début de la première guerre.

Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée entre angoisse et excitation.

Entre l'envie de savoir et celle de fuir. Une fois qu'Harry aurait fini, même s'il décidait qu'aucune parole ne sortirait de cette pièce, Scorpius saurait tout. Et il n'en sortirait pas indemne.

-On pourrait peut-être commencer, Harry... dit doucement Scorpius après un long moment de silence.

Harry soupira et reposa son verre sur la table en bois. Il retira un instant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, fatigué.

-Aujourd'hui, je vais te parler de mes parents, commença-t-il avec douceur. Que sais-tu d'eux ?

Scorpius un peu déstabilisé bredouilla :

-Euh, et bien...

Harry émit un petit rire et le laissa se reprendre. Le jeune Malfoy se sentait complètement dépossédé de son métier, l'intervieweur interviewé !

-James et Lily Potter ? commença-t-il, peu sûr de lui. Ils étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et sont morts au combat en défendant leur vie et... la vôtre. C'est ce soir-là que vous avez survécu...

-Hum... commenta Harry en le regardant sans ciller et sans une once de reproche.

Scorpius craignit d'avoir été maladroit. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter une excuse, Harry débuta :

-James Potter, mon père, descendant d'une grande famille sorcière de Sang-Purs. Un peu comme la tienne je pense, mes grands-parents sont morts tôt, au combat, contre Voldemort. Mon père a suivi une scolarité plutôt normale, il était turbulent, lui et ses trois amis se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs.

-Ah, James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, non ?

Harry leva ses yeux vers lui, surpris :

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Albus me l'a dit quand je lui ai montré la photo de votre père.

-Ah, très bien... Bon. Les Maraudeurs étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, au point qu'en apprenant que Remus était un loup-garou, ils devinrent animagus pour lui tenir compagnie les nuits de pleine lune. Lily Evans, ma mère, était issue d'une famille moldue, sa sœur la considérait comme un monstre. Lily était une jeune fille studieuse, très douée en potion au dire de Slughorn. Elle détestait farouchement James Potter pour son arrogance et sa méchanceté envers les Serpentards et surtout Severus Rogue.

-Severus Rogue ? demanda Scorpius, intrigué par cet homme qui lui avait valu son deuxième prénom.

-Oui, Severus, mais Severus mérite un monologue entier juste consacré à lui, je t'en parlerai plus tard.

Harry Potter aurait pu faire un excellent conteur, Scorpius était totalement suspendu à ses lèvres, l'écoutant parler des Maraudeurs, de Lily, de Severus et de la blague de Sirius, de Sirius et sa fugue, Lily et James qui tombent amoureux, jusqu'à ce que le regard d'Harry se fasse plus sombre.

-Et ils ont quitté Poudlard.

Ce fut à ce moment là que commença la véritable histoire de la Première Guerre Mondiale. La création de l'Ordre du Phénix par Albus Dumbledore, les combats des divers membres : les Londubat (parents du héros Neville), Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, les Potter et tant d'autres.

Scorpius apprit l'existence de cette prophétie qui scella le destin d'Harry Potter à celui de Lord Voldemort.

Il était toujours plus horrifié de mot en mot, de phrase en phrase. Une vie brisée pour une prophétie, la trahison de Peter Pettigrow et l'histoire de Sirius Black.

Merlin... Scorpius s'efforçait de regarder Harry Potter et de le questionner parfois pour affiner un sujet ou demander de plus amples explications mais cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas croisé les yeux verts d'Harry Potter, perdus dans le vague.

Tout le poids d'un passé sur ses épaules, est-ce que lui aussi il aurait ce regard-là quand ils auraient terminé ?

Le Survivant lui raconta la journée d'Halloween, quand ses parents étaient morts pour lui. L'Amour de sa mère l'avait sauvé, de l'Ancienne Magie.

Cette femme était courageuse.

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte du temps qui passait, ni des tasses de café, ou* des verres de vodka qu'ils avaient avalés. La cuisine était presque dépourvue de fenêtres, impossible de réellement savoir à quel moment de la journée on se trouvait.

Ce fut seulement quand on toqua à la porte d'entrée, qu'ils reprirent leurs esprits.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris d'être interrompus à la mort de Lily et à son arrivée dans la famille Dursley.

Harry fronça les sourcils et lança un tempus.

20h30.

-Oh merde, j'ai pas vu le temps passer ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

-Vous attendiez du monde peut être ? demanda Scorpius, encore un peu fébrile à cause de cette séance en éteignant son dictaphone.

-Mes enfants ! cria-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement dans Hall.

Scorpius devint blême et stoppa tout mouvement. Ses enfants... James, Lily et Albus ? La situation était délicate. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec James, avec qui il avait souvent été en conflit à cause des blagues incessantes qu'il faisait subir aux Serpentards pendant sa scolarité.

Son rôle de médiateur, de porte-parole l'avait souvent confronté à ce petit con, souvent aidé par Albus. Combien de fois Albus s'était pris un « sale traite » de la part de son grand frère ?

Scorpius ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. James s'était marié, était le père de jumeaux de 5 ans et était devenu Langue de plomb.

Lily était de deux ans sa cadette et on peut dire qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il lui connaissait un caractère flamboyant, comme sa mère et une passion pour la botanique, comme son parrain, Neville.

Albus lui avait dit qu'elle était à l'Université des Plantes et Végétaux Magiques en Amazonie. Elle devait être là pour les vacances d'été.

Scorpius entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des éclats de voix lui parvenir depuis le Hall. Affaires déposées à terre, bises et salutations...

Une réunion père-enfants qui devait être assez rare durant l'année. Scorpius se sentait mal à l'aise de se retrouver là-dedans, il hésita un instant à partir par la cheminée d'Harry mais cela lui semblait encore plus impoli.

D'ici quelques instants, ils apparaitraient dans la cuisine et le verraient. Albus le verrait. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le tenir au courant des avancées de son enquête et des rendez-vous qu'il avait réussi à obtenir avec son père...

Il se sentit honteux et à la fois heureux de le voir.

Comme il l'avait prédit, des pas approchaient et James fut le premier à pénétrer dans la cuisine.

Il se figea en voyant Scorpius debout au milieu de la pièce, complètement perdu.

-Malfoy ? interrogea-t-il, surpris.

-Salut, Potter... marmonna le jeune journaliste.

-Hey, Scorpius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Albus en apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

Scorpius lui serra la main, heureux de voir le jeune homme. C'était fou, seul Albus lui redonnait le sourire comme ça, près de lui, il avait l'impression d'être surpuissant.

-Il est là pour une interview, annonça Harry en s'avançant vers le frigo. Bières ?

-Mais, Harry, t'es pas sensé refuser toutes interviews ? demanda Teddy Lupin en prenant place sur l'un des bancs autour de la table.

Teddy Lupin, bien sûr, comment il avait pu l'oublier ? Son cousin germain... Cette idée le dérangeait.

Teddy, le filleul d'Harry, évidemment, il le considérait comme son fils.

Scorpius ne l'avait pas connu à Poudlard mais Teddy était un très bon Auror comme feu sa mère et son parrain.

-J'ai décidé de faire une exception pour Scorpius, dit Harry, avec un sourire malicieux et en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Tiens, prends une bière et rassieds-toi.

Scorpius obéit alors que tout le monde prenait place autour de la table.

Albus se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

-Alors tu as réussi ! C'est super...

Le souffle chaud et mentholé du jeune Potter le fit rougir.

-On en parle plus tard, ok ?

-Très bien.

-Tu veux rester manger ? proposa Harry.

Scorpius dévisagea le Survivant et jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée.

-Je vais peut-être vous laisser en famille... murmura-t-il, un peu gêné.

-Tu peux rester, on est ouvert ! sourit Lily malicieuse avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas... Sinon, il rentrerait chez lui, seul; il n'avait rien dans son frigo et passerait la soirée hanté par son entretien avec Potter.

-Merci...

OOO

Scorpius n'avait jamais dîné chez une autre famille de sorcier exceptée la sienne. Parfois, il arrivait à son père et lui de manger avec la famille Zabini, Pansy, Blaise et Simon, leur fils et son ami. Mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment, les Zabini étaient comme eux : des amis de longue date, des Serpentards et des perdants de la Guerre...

Chez les Potter, les repas se passaient décidément autrement. Au début, Lily, James, Teddy avaient été un peu gênés par sa présence autour de leur table, mais Scorpius avait su rester extrêmement silencieux, embarrassé de se retrouver au milieu d'eux, pour un moment aussi intime. Et peu à peu, leurs habitudes avaient pris le dessus. La discussion était animée et alimentée par les questions d'Harry Potter, en bon papa curieux de connaître la vie de ses grands enfants.

James était décidément quelqu'un avec beaucoup d'humour qui avait manqué d'étouffer Scorpius dans sa purée avec ses blagues. Teddy était bavard, comblant avec James les blancs dans les conversations. Lily était plus discrète mais avec un répondant mordant qui clouait ses frères sur place. Harry rirait et posait des questions. Seul Albus restait quasiment muet, se contentant de rire un peu et de répondre aux questions de son père.

Mais Scorpius savait que Albus Potter n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bavard, ni de très expansif, à l'opposé de son frère. Il se contentait de jeter des coups d'œil à Scorpius au cours du repas, faisant rougir le jeune Malfoy.

Ce fut James qui ramena l'attention sur lui :

-Et toi, Malfoy, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Tu es journaliste il me semble ?

-Oui, et éditeur. Chez Wizard Groupe.

-Ce journal est le seul à être impartial. J'aime beaucoup le lire, j'ai la sensation de lire un vrai papier, pas un ramassis de connerie comme dans la Gazette, affirma Lily en se servant un verre de vin.

Teddy et James acquiescèrent avec ferveur.

-C'est clair. J'y suis abonné. Et tu travailles dans quelle branche ?

Albus eut un petit ricanement moqueur à la question de Teddy et lança un regard malicieux à Scorpius.

Le jeune Malfoy donna un petit coup bref dans l'épaule de son voisin moqueur pour le faire taire.

-A la chronique nécrologique, temporairement, déclara Scorpius en essayant de rester fier.

-Scorpius a fait une petite erreur, son patron le punit, se moqua Albus.

Scorpius le foudroya du regard.

-Oh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry, curieux.

Scorpius soupira :

-J'ai lancé la vente d'un essai sur les chaudrons et plantes magiques à grande échelle, je n'ai eu que peu de ventes. La communication a été mal faite, j'ai été trop optimiste... Cela a fait perdre pas mal d'argent au groupe alors mon patron m'a muté à la nécro pour un an, le temps que je refasse mes preuves.

-Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton ouvrage, Malfoy, on l'a reçu dans mon université et il m'est très utile... dit Lily avec un petit sourire de soutien.

Scorpius la remercia, au moins, il avait fait une heureuse dans cette sinistre et désastreuse affaire d'édition qui lui avait coûté sa carrière.

Scorpius était étonné que ni James, ni Lily et Teddy ne demande ce que lui et leur père trafiquait au cours de ses fameux entretiens. James et Teddy, de nature curieuse, restèrent étrangement silencieux sur ce fait. Harry n'avait-il donc jamais parlé à ses enfants et bloqué inconsciemment toutes questions en lien avec la Guerre ?

Mais les regards curieux d'Albus lui disaient le contraire. Il savait qu'il devrait s'expliquer auprès du jeune Potter.

OOO

Quand le café fut servi, Albus se redressa brusquement.

-Scorpius, je te fais visiter la maison ? demanda-t-il d'un air entendu.

-Euh, oui, pourquoi pas...

Sans attendre l'approbation de son père, Albus le prit par la manche et le traîna hors de la cuisine.

Le hall était silencieux et plongé dans l'obscurité.

-Viens... chuchota Albus. Je vais te montrer le fameux arbre généalogique...

Scorpius hocha la tête et suivit le jeune homme dans un couloir au fond du Hall.

-Comment t'as fait craquer mon père ? demanda Albus avec curiosité.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-Je pense que j'ai été persuasif. Par contre, je peux rien te dire des entretiens, ton père m'a fait promette magiquement...

Le jeune homme sembla déçu mais ne rajouta rien. Il s'arrêta devant une porte clause et regarda en direction du Hall comme pour vérifier que son père ne les avait pas suivis.

-C'est là, tu es prêt ?

Scorpius acquiesça en fixant la porte sombre. Albus leva sa baguette et murmura un sort. Le panneau en bois s'entrouvrit dans un petit grincement et Albus glissa sa main pour allumer la lampe magique posée à côté de la porte.

La pièce était petite, sombre et pleine de poussière.

Scorpius suivit Albus à l'intérieur et le jeune Potter referma la porte doucement, sans faire de bruit.

-Regarde, c'est là...

Scorpius s'avança sans bruit vers la tapisserie. Devant lui, s'étendait la généalogie de la famille Black. Il resta bouche bée et suivit les filiations s'étonnant de retrouver tant de nom connu du monde de la sorcellerie : Crabbe, Bulstrode, Prewett, Londubat, Croupton et Malfoy.

Il s'approcha plus près et regarda avec émotion son nom, le dernier de l'arbre, au même niveau que celui de Teddy Lupin. Deux derniers héritiers d'une grande famille détruite par la Guerre et les idées conservatrices.

-C'est impressionnant, hein ? murmura Potter, juste à côté de lui, les yeux accrochés à son visage.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, sans un mot. Scorpius sentit l'atmosphère changer. Son corps se tendit et sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement. Potter était si prêt de lui, juste un pas et il pourrait le toucher.

Ce fut Albus qui fit ce premier pas. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arriva, Scorpius sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se déposer délicatement contre les siennes.

Sa première pensée fut : « enfin ! ».

Depuis le temps qu'ils jouaient sur l'ambiguïté de leur relation, se cherchaient, s'attiraient mutuellement. Albus avait décidé de mettre fin à ce petit jeu et Scorpius le serra fermement contre lui, grisé par la sensation de son corps ferme contre le sien, son odeur le rendait presque fou et il entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser commencé chastement.

L'étreinte se fit plus pressante, moins timide, plus envoûtante. Les caresses devinrent presque osées.

-Albus ! Scorpius ! Vous êtes où ? s'exclama la voix de Harry du fin fond du Hall.

Albus rompit le baiser et regarda Scorpius droit dans les yeux. A ce regard vert sombre qui en disait long sur ce qui attendait Scorpius, le jeune Malfoy répondit en se mordant les lèvres et en glissant ses doigts sous le T-Shirt de Potter. Il avait envie de lui.

-Dans le petit salon ! On arrive ! mentit Albus sans cesser de le regarder.

-Chez toi ou chez moi ? murmura Scorpius en touchant la peau brulante de son vis-à-vis.

Albus frissonna longuement sous ses doigts :

-Chez toi, chez moi, rien à foutre, tant qu'il y aura toi, moi et un lit... grogna-t-il excité.

Scorpius se détacha brusquement d'Albus, par peur de lui sauter dessus, ici, dans cette pièce pleine de secrets.

Il se demanda un instant, avec humour, ce qu'auraient pensé ses ancêtres en le voyant fricoter avec un homme, _avec un Potter_, devant l'arbre généalogique.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

_**Et voilà, Albus et Scorpius, c'est fait ! Mdr. Vous avez aimé ? Reviews les amis !**_

_**Pour le prochain chapitre, en partie écrit, j'espère le finir pour la fin de semaine et vous le poster dans une semaine voire dix jours. Ca me semble faisable. **_

_**Et en exclu, pour le prochain chapitre, on sera de retour dans le passé !**_

_**A bientôt et bisous**_

_**The Fool**_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre** : Muet comme une tombe

**Auteur : **The Fool

**Résumé : **Scorpius Severus Malfoy, journaliste et dans la merde, bien décidé à trouver le scoop du siècle. Il semblerait que Harry Potter soit son sauveur. Mais attention Scorpius, à trop creuser le passé, on déterre des secrets qui feraient mieux de rester sous terre...

**Pairing** : Drago/Harry (bien entendu, venant de moi...) mais aussi un Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy (moins important)

**Info **_**: **_Cette fiction se passe après le tome 7 (et avec l'épilogue, oui, oui), la seule modification que j'ai apportée pour le moment est le deuxième prénom de Scorpius, c'est sensé être Hyperion, mais j'ai décidé que cela serait Severus.

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 6, on est de retours dans le passé, du côté de Harry et Drago.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures, continuez =) **

Jenova, Slashylove et Angel : merci beaucoup de vos reviews et de vos petits mots. Jenova, voici un chapitre qui va te plaire =). Bisous à vous trois.

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Merci à mes deux bétas lectrice : Fraiseabricot et Black-eyed ! Merci les filles... Heureusement que vous êtes là =)**

_**Muet comme une tombe**_

**Chapitre 6**

Musique : _Good Times Gonna Come_ – Aqualung (2)

_« In the end_

_We let it go away_

_We let it float away_

_On the breeze_

_Round the bend_

_The sun is in the sky_

_It's starting to look like_

_OOO_

**Année 1999**

Les beaux jours revenaient doucement mais sûrement. La vie continuait pour Harry Potter.

Bientôt un an que la menace Voldemort avait disparu et il lui semblait que c'était hier.

Pourtant, le temps avait fait son devoir. L'Epuration arrivait à son terme, le Gouvernement sortait de sa léthargie post-guerre.

Hermione passait les concours d'administration du Ministère de la Magie courant mai. Ron et George avaient repris l'entreprise des jumeaux et ouvert un nouveau magasin à Pré-au-Lard. Les parents Weasley coulaient une retraite méritée, partagée entre le Terrier et les voyages.

Teddy commençait à parler, Andromeda se remettait de la perte de sa famille. Ginny l'aimait encore.

Et lui ? Il faisait toujours ce qu'on attendait de lui et avec un certain plaisir.

C'était si facile de suivre le mouvement sans s'opposer.

Drago restait égal à lui-même : mordant d'ironie, cyniquement drôle et une vraie bouffée d'air dans son quotidien.

Drago était l'étrangeté même de sa vie bien rangée. A la fois nécessaire et effrayante.

Harry avait besoin de ces soirées en tête-à-tête avec lui du côté moldu. Parfois, il allait même à l'appartement de Drago. Simplement pour boire et regarder des DVD sur la télé moldue du blond.

Dire qu'ils étaient amis aurait été allé trop loin. Harry préférait dire que c'était son camarade d'infortune.

Il trouvait Drago rassurant. Et beau. Sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, ses yeux bleus identiques à ceux de Sirius, son corps fin, la blondeur de ses cheveux et son port de tête noble. Une beauté froide parfois défigurée par un souvenir sombre.

Harry avait trouvé trouvé bizarre cette soudaine admiration pour le physique de Drago. Il était sûrement jaloux, lui qui était resté un peu maigre et encore avec ses traits d'adolescent.

En le regardant à la dérobée certains soirs, il se surprenait à le détester férocement pour cette attirance.

Mais l'air distant de Drago désamorçait sa colère : il n'aurait pas supporté que Drago remarque son admiration pour lui.

S'il avait su que ça allait mal tourner, il aurait certainement arrêté ce jeu plus tôt. Mais il était déjà pris dans son piège et le pire était que le blond ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Le soir des un an de la Victoire, Harry était encore plus morose que d'habitude. Il avait dû faire bonne figure devant les médias en lisant le discours que lui avait écrit Hermione. Il l'avait récité absent, encore plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il détestait être devenu une figure puissante et importante. Il détestait devoir réciter un discours d'espoir à une population fière.

Mais c'était comme ça. Et au gala, il avait bu un peu trop de champagne. Ginny le regardait avec surprise, répétant sans cesse : « Tu es sûr que tu vas bien chéri ? »

Évidemment non, ça n'allait pas ! « Mais oui, Ginny, ça va, ce sont les souvenirs, désolé. ».

Il détesta Ginny pour son air compréhensif et prétexta un mal de tête pour rentrer seul chez lui avant la fin du gala.

Mais il ne rentra pas chez lui. Il aurait peut-être dû. Il sentait sa tête tourner et se maîtrisait de moins en moins.

Il transplana dans une ruelle proche du Big Chill, ayant besoin de calme et de moldus pour se ressaisir. Peut-être y aurait-il également Drago ?

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il était là, à leur table habituelle, l'œil vague, certainement plongé dans les souvenirs.

Un an auparavant, jour pour jour, Drago avait tout perdu d'un coup.

-Potter, tu n'es pas au gala-nous-sommes-des-héros ?

Harry eut un petit ricanement et posa son verre sur la table avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc aux côtés de Drago.

Il écarta doucement les jambes dans un soupir d'aise et toucha le genou de Drago avec le sien.

Le blond ne fit aucun commentaire et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-C'était chiant et tout le monde me dévisageait... marmonna-t-il en buvant une gorgée de cidre écossais.

-Pauvre Survivant... railla Drago.

A ce ton, Harry se figea de colère. Drago réagissait comme d'habitude avec lui mais aujourd'hui, surtout ce soir, il avait besoin de réconfort. Qu'on l'écoute se plaindre et qu'on lui serre doucement la main. Il fut incapable d'expliquer cela à Drago...

-Ta gueule, petit con ! siffla-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il vit le regard surpris de Drago se tourner vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potty ? demanda froidement le blond.

-Rien, tais-toi, sale Mangemort ! cria-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

La table d'à côté s'était retournée aux paroles coléreuses d'Harry et les regardaient en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago se pencha vers lui et lui murmura froidement.

-Je sais pas quelle mouche t'a piqué, Potter, mais on est ni seuls, ni entourés de sorciers, alors tu te calmes !

Harry sentait le point de non retour arrivé. Il ne put se contrôler et hurla :

-Non, je me calme pas !

La terrasse maintenant les écoutait avec attention. Drago se redressa dignement et saisit avec force le bras d'Harry pour le soulever.

-Tu me suis, Potter, maintenant !

Devant l'autorité et la pression du blond sur son bras, Harry lui obéit sans sentir sa colère passer.

D'habitude, les élans de colère venaient et repartaient aussi vite. Mais aujourd'hui, il était au bord de la rupture.

Drago le poussa dans les toilettes et les enferma dans une cabine.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend bordel ? demanda-t-il en jetant Harry brusquement contre l'une des parois. Calme-toi ! T'es complètement bourré !

-Toi aussi, gros con ! Et non, je me calme pas ! J'en ai marre de me calmer, j'en ai marre d'obéir comme un chien ! Merde !

Harry se dégagea du bras de Drago qui le retenait bloqué contre la paroi et frappa la porte de son poing.

-Potter, au nom de Merlin, ta gueule et calme toi ! cria Drago en retenant son second coup de poing.

Harry se retourna vers l'ancien Mangemort, la respiration saccadée.

Drago était vraiment sexy en colère, sa bouche pincée, ses muscles crispés. Sans plus réfléchir, certainement parce qu'il était bourré et pas dans son état normal, Harry jeta sa bouche contre celle de Drago et referma ses mains sur ses épaules.

C'était violent et impulsif. Mais il eut une érection dure comme le fer presque de immédiatement.

Drago le repoussa brusquement, rouge de honte et de colère.

-Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Tais-toi, murmura-t-il en replongeant sur sa bouche.

Il pressa son corps contre celui du blond, fiévreux et quand il lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, il sentit Drago perdre tout contrôle.

Quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère. La colère d'Harry fondit comme neige au soleil et une vague de plaisir l'envahit lorsqu'il sentit le pénis tendu de Drago contre sa cuisse.

Le blond ne lutta pas et le serra plus fermement contre lui.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent voracement, avec envie et empressement. Leurs corps se pressèrent brutalement, sans retenue ni pudeur. C'était bon, inattendu et bestial.

Des gémissements leur échappaient et résonnaient dans les toilettes pour hommes. Leurs mains passèrent sous leurs chemises et leurs ongles griffèrent sans faire attention la peau offerte.

Leurs sexes tendus essayèrent de se satisfaire le plus rapidement possible. Leurs corps et leurs esprits hors de contrôle. Et c'était bon.

Ils vinrent presque en même temps dans un grognement, leurs doigts pressaient sur leur peau.

Une seconde, peut-être dix, passèrent et Drago le poussa violemment.

Harry eut froid d'un coup et dévisagea Drago avec surprise.

L'alcool était rapidement redescendu et il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

Mais que venait-il de se passer ?

On toqua violemment à la porte des toilettes.

-Messieurs, sortez de la là de suite ! Les relations sexuelles sont interdites au sein de l'établissement ! s'exclama le videur du bar.

Le sexe... Harry se sentit devenir plus blanc que la cuvette des chiottes.

Drago détourna son regard de lui et réajusta ses fringues.

Il défit le loquet et sortit des toilettes, laissant Harry planté comme un piquet au milieu de la cabine.

Dehors, quelques mecs achevaient de pisser et regardaient avec curiosité cet étrange couple.

Drago bouscula le videur, actionna avec calme les robinets et se leva les mains avant de quitter les toilettes.

Et Harry se rendit compte de leur erreur.

Oh bordel...

-Monsieur, veuillez quitter cet établissement sur le champ ! annonça froidement le videur devant la cabine.

Harry obéit.

OOO

Il erra un long moment dans les rues londoniennes avant de se décider à transplaner chez lui.

Dans sa tête, une simple phrase se répétait en boucle : « bordel de merde, bordel de merde ».

D'abord, il voulut ne pas y croire mais son boxer souillé de sa jouissance l'en empêcha. La sensation des lèvres et du corps de Drago contre lui était comme ancrée dans son esprit.

Un plaisir si brute, si bon...

Ce fut alors le temps des remords et de l'incompréhension.

Il ne se souvenait plus comment il avait rejoint la tamise mais soudain, elle fut devant lui et ses yeux se perdirent dans l'eau boueuse du fleuve. De l'autre côté, la rive illuminée se reflétait doucement sur l'étendue d'eau.

Comment avait-il pu embrasser et avoir du plaisir avec Drago Malfoy ? Aimait-il les hommes ? Et Ginny ?

Ginny... Il l'avait trahie en jouissant comme un imbécile contre l'entrejambe d'une autre personne. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder en face. Une spirale de remords commença à se contorsionner dans son esprit, le menant au bord du gouffre.

Peut-être pourrait-il sauter dans ce fleuve, histoire qu'on l'oublie et qu'il disparaisse en laissant cela derrière lui. Il n'avait jamais su très bien nager de toutes façons.

Et il se trouva stupide, il était un Gryffondor courageux. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout cela. Mais pas maintenant. Là, il avait besoin de sommeil.

Voilà, il ferait le point demain matin.

Il transplana devant chez lui, l'œil hagard, le teint cireux. Heureusement, Ginny n'était pas venue le rejoindre à la vieille maison des Black. Elle avait parfaitement compris son besoin de solitude.

Sa culpabilité n'eut alors plus de limites : sa petite amie avait été attentive et compréhensive et lui, comment l'avait-il remerciée ? En éjaculant dans son pantalon en tripotant Malfoy !

Il était stupide...

Depuis le hall, il re-transplana directement dans sa chambre, jeta ses vêtements à terre, se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit sur le champ d'un sommeil agité.

_OOO_

_It's gonna be, yeah, it's gonna be_

_A bright_

_Beautiful day_

_Yeah, the good times gonna come_

_The good times gonna come, yeah_

_OOO_

Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé...

Voilà ce que c'était dit Harry Potter quand il avait émergé aux alentours de midi le lendemain. Sa gueule de bois lui affirmait la chose suivante : il avait trop bu. Mais de là à fricoter avec Drago Malfoy, c'était un peu trop gros. Peut-être que son cerveau alcoolisé avait tout inventé de toutes pièces ?

Il bénit le jour férié qui suivait à présent le jour de la Victoire et se servit un café dans la cuisine silencieuse de la maison de Black.

Oui, il avait rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le boxer souillé au pied de son lit, le souvenir exact de la sensation des lèvres et du corps de Malfoy sur lui, lui disait le contraire.

Ce fut en prenant sa douche brûlante qu'il dut se l'avouer : il avait sauté sur Malfoy la nuit dernière et ce dernier avait répondu avec ferveur. A cette pensée, ou devrait-il dire à ce souvenir, son cœur s'alourdit dans sa poitrine avec tant de force qu'il dut s'accroupir dans le bac de douche, dévasté. Sa respiration lui échappa et un vent de panique déferla sur la gentille petite vie d'Harry Potter.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ? Et Ginny ? Des questions n'en finissaient plus de lui bouffer l'esprit sans relâche et il ne savait plus comment réagir. Envers lui-même et envers les autres. Etait-il gay ? Avait-il trompé Ginny ? Pourquoi Malfoy et pas un/une autre ? Et qu'allait-on penser de lui si ça se savait ?

L'eau continuait à lui tomber dessus comme une cascade et plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que son corps avait plié sous les problèmes et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se relever de son bac de douche.

-Harry ? Tu es là ? s'exclama la voix de Ginny depuis le couloir.

Il émit un gémissement en l'entendant, il n'était pas prêt à la voir. Pas maintenant.

-Oui ! répondit-il d'une voix étouffée. Je suis sous la douche ! J'arrive.

Un petit silence, Harry entendit les pas de Ginny se rapprocher de la porte et elle hésita. S'ils avaient été un couple de jeunes normaux, elle serait rentrée et l'aurait rejoint sous la douche. S'il avait été un jeune homme normal, il aurait pris une voix coquine et lui aurait demandé de le rejoindre.

Mais ils n'avaient jamais été un couple normal. Ni pendant la Guerre, ni après ; comme s'ils n'avaient jamais su s'aimer comme tout le monde, ils étaient juste des gosses. Et lui, il l'avait trahie.

Avec soulagement, il l'entendit s'éloigner, elle l'attendrait probablement dans la cuisine. Il coupa l'eau et se pinça les lèvres en fixant son gel douche, d'un air absent.

Et maintenant ? Il était quelqu'un d'honnête, mais fallait-il qu'il lui dise ? Mais il perdrait du même coup toute cette vie rangée qui le rassurait pour le reste de ses jours. Déclencher un ouragan maintenant ou laisser un avis de tempête ouvert?

Harry avait besoin de stabilité, il n'avait plus envie de courir partout, de s'interroger sur tout. Il avait besoin de Ginny car elle symbolisait la voie calme de son avenir. Celle qui le prédestinait à un mariage heureux, un métier ad vitam et des enfants à aimer.

Harry Potter avait besoin de ça. Alors ce qui c'était passé avec Drago Malfoy passa en arrière-plan.

Pour aujourd'hui.

Ginny était resplendissante dans sa nouvelle robe moldue rouge, elle lui offrit un sourire heureux quand il entra dans la cuisine.

-Je t'ai préparé des œufs au plat et du bacon, dit-elle en l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres.

Harry en aurait presque regretté le baiser passionné de Drago mais il enfouit cette pensée et offrit un sourire à Ginny, sa future femme, en prenant place face à elle, à table.

Ils débutèrent leur repas et Ginny parla sans réellement attendre de réponse. C'était devenu courant : Harry parlait peu et préférait largement laisser Ginny mener la danse. Au lit, à table, pendant leur temps libre, pour leur avenir. Il avait pris de grosses décisions dans sa vie, trop pour un enfant et là, il profitait de ce calme pour se reposer entièrement sur Ginny.

En femme bouillonnante d'énergie et de joie, la jeune Weasley adorait le materner et le guider là où elle voulait qu'il aille. Autoritaire et patiente. Une mère. Ginny ferait une merveilleuse mère.

Même si le visage pâle obscurci par le plaisir de Malfoy vagabondait devant les yeux d'Harry, le Survivant décida d'enfermer ses désirs à double tour dans un coin de son cœur.

Elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière, il ne voulait pas la blesser.

Et il voulait qu'elle reste près de lui. Pour toujours.

OOO

Un mois passa et il ne chercha pas à reprendre contact avec Drago. Il préféra fuir que d'affronter ses yeux aciers et surtout il préféra oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Il pria pour que ce désir absurde pour Drago ne prenne pas le dessus sur sa raison. Mais les semaines passant, englué dans son quotidien morose, les soirées et la présence du blond lui manquèrent comme jamais il n'avait ressentit un manque. Ces soirées d'immersion dans le monde moldu lui parurent alors nécessaire à sa stabilité. Et il se surprenait à lâcher des larmes d'impuissance amères la nuit, au fond de son lit.

Il déraillait. Ginny s'en rendait probablement compte, elle essaya à plusieurs reprises de savoir ce qui lui arrivait mais il préférait ignorer ses questions et l'embrassait à pleine bouche quand ces moments d'interrogations surgissaient des lèvres de sa fiancée.

Hermione le regardait du coin des yeux avec suspicion, elle n'était pas dupe de ses tangentes mais savait -contrairement à Ginny- que le moment de la confrontation n'était pas venu. Ron, quant à lui, semblait dans sa bulle, l'esprit occupé par la boutique de farces et attrapes et l'organisation de son mariage avec Hermione cet été. Harry parvint à mentir à son entourage et à lui-même pendant un mois. Mais un soir, la solitude et le manque furent trop puissants. Il prit la direction du bar moldu, le Big Chill, le cœur battant en se demandant comment il réagirait en voyant Drago.

Mais Malfoy n'était pas là ce soir-là, il fut déçu et presque vexé par cette absence. Cette réaction involontaire le fit sortir de sa léthargie. Il serra ses poings avec force, courageux et se comporta de nouveau comme le Gryffondor qu'il était. Entre stupidité et courage, la limite est fine comme du papier de riz et Harry plongea dans le nid de serpent sans réfléchir : il décida de rendre visite à Drago Malfoy.

Le bâtiment où Malfoy vivait était clairement insalubre. Gris, morne, bruyant car situé dans une rue passante et puante. Un quartier assez malfamé mais à la hauteur des finances (presque inexistantes) de Drago. Harry l'avait deviné en venant la première fois chez le blond. Quand ils étaient arrivés dans cette rue et que Drago lui avait annoncé habiter ici, le visage du blond s'était crispé et il avait mis Harry au défi d'un regard de faire le moindre commentaire déplacé. Harry n'avait rien dit, il avait caché sa surprise sous un masque et avait regardé Drago chercher ses clés dans sa poche. Mais au fond, il avait pitié. Son meilleur ennemi était au plus bas. Il vivait du côté moldu, travaillait dans un supermarché minable et continuait à garder sa démarche et son attitude d'aristocrate sorcier.

Le blond paraissait ne pas appartenir à son nouveau quotidien. Et Harry l'admirait de garder sa fierté de Serpentard même plus bas que terre. Il payait les crimes de ses parents et son insouciance d'enfant. Malfoy surmontait les épreuves avec classe et courage alors que lui se laissait guider voire même contrôler dans sa nouvelle existence. Qui était véritablement libre dans cette affaire ? Le Serpentard, ancien Mangemort, payant ses crimes ou le Gryffondor, héros d'une nation, qui attendait que la vie passe ?

C'était la deuxième fois en un an qu'Harry prenait véritablement une décision contraire à son désir d'être ordinaire : la première quand il avait embrassé Malfoy, la deuxième en venant le voir aujourd'hui.

Harry mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean et resta un long moment figé sur le trottoir en regardant la façade lugubre du bâtiment où vivait Malfoy.

Il était tard, peut être 23h ou minuit, quelques fenêtres laissaient filtrer le son d'un film, des bribes de conversations voire des soupirs amoureux de couples en train de faire l'amour. La fenêtre de Drago, au dernier étage, ne laissait rien voir à cause de son épais rideau. Mais Harry le devinait encore éveillé, à réviser ses futurs ASPICS, penché sur sa table de cuisine, unique table de son studio. Il devait fumer une clope et boire de temps à autre une gorgée de son café devenu froid.

Il devinait car il l'avait vu faire une fois ou deux. Parfois, après avoir regardé un film, Harry faisait semblant de dormir sur son canapé. La fin du film symbolisait la fin de la soirée et son départ mais Harry se sentait bien dans ce petit studio propre et par dessus tout, il aimait voir Drago se redresser du canapé et s'installer en silence à sa chaise pour commencer à travailler en buvant son café et en fumant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Drago le laissait dormir quelques heures sur son canapé et ne faisait pas le moindre commentaire quand Harry faisait mine de se réveiller.

Harry se ressaisit et le cœur battant, il poussa la porte du bâtiment et gravit les marches qui l'amenaient sur le palier de Drago Malfoy.

_OOO_

_This is just one of those_

_Lonely night_

_The good times gonna come, oh,_

_The good times gonna come, oh yeah_

_The good times gonna come, ohh_

_The good times gonna come, yeah._

_Need to know if you're letting go_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_OOO_

Drago parut tout d'abord étonné de le voir sur le pas de sa porte mais son expression resta seulement une demi-seconde sur son visage. Après, son regard redevint dur et froid comme la glace. Harry eut l'impression de se décomposer devant lui, il se mit à bredouiller comme un imbécile, à se triturer les doigts pour masquer sa nervosité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Demanda simplement Malfoy en s'appuyant sur sa porte entre-ouverte, mais ne faisant aucun mouvement pour le laisser passer.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait ni pourquoi il était là exactement. Drago lui manquait, il avait besoin de lui ? Absurde.

-Je... enfin...

Il était ridicule et ne savait pas quoi rajouter. Les yeux acier du Serpentard continuait à le fixer sans expression alors que les yeux d'Harry se faisaient fuyants. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face après cet épisode au bar.

-Je peux entrer ? Arriva-t-il enfin à marmonner les yeux rivés sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

-Non, répondit Malfoy rapidement.

Trop rapidement. Sans le vouloir, il laissa une voie à Harry, un petit espoir de le convaincre. Malfoy était trop calme pour l'être véritablement.

Il leva les yeux vers Drago et répéta sa question.

-Je peux entrer, s'il te plait ? Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute tous les deux, ajouta-t-il.

Il savait qu'il avait visé juste en voyant Drago se crisper d'un coup. Ses doigts devinrent blancs en serrant plus durement sa porte d'entrée.

Il profita de son silence et de sa surprise pour le pousser légèrement du passage et pénétrer dans le petit studio de Drago. Le Serpentard ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter et il l'entendit soupirer faiblement dans son dos alors qu'il retirait sa veste avec angoisse.

Il entendit la porte d'entrer se refermer et les clés tourner dans la serrure. Harry n'osa pas se retourner pour le voir approcher, il regarda le studio impeccablement rangé et les quelques feuilles et livres sur sa table. Comme d'habitude.

Il entendit Drago s'asseoir sur le canapé sans aucune douceur laissant échapper un énorme soupir. Harry osa enfin le regarder.

Habillé en moldu, le corps de Drago était définitivement bien mis en valeur. Jean ajusté, chemise grise repassée, cheveux courts bien coiffés. Et ce côté sauvage, sexy. Assis nonchalamment sur son canapé, Drago dégageait un sex-appeal auquel Harry succombait presque à chaque fois.

Au fil des jours, il s'était surpris à regarder de plus en plus le blond et à ressentir une étrange vague de chaleur à sa vue.

Si on lui avait demandé s'il aimait les hommes alors qu'il regardait Drago, il aurait dit oui sans aucuns scrupules et regrets. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il s'était surpris à ne désirer que Drago.

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

-Bon, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna Malfoy depuis sa place.

Harry reprit contact avec la réalité et commença à paniquer. Il avait voulu entrer, certes, mais pourquoi ? Lui parler, l'embrasser, le frapper ?

-Et bien, commença-t-il la voix tremblante, c'est compliqué.

Malgré son air assuré et sa position décontractée, Harry savait que Drago était dans le même état que lui. Il avait toujours su dissimuler ses sentiments aux yeux des autres mais cette main qui battait la mesure fébrilement sur son genou prouvait qu'il était stressé. Exactement comme lui.

-C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé au bar, continua Harry en se sentant pris au piège.

Ça y'est, il l'avait dit à voix haute, jamais plus il ne pourrait le nier. Drago se mordit les lèvres et sa deuxième main commença à s'agiter elle aussi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux de Harry.

Le cœur d'Harry faillit arrêter ses battements infernaux et irréguliers. Si Drago niait, c'était fini et Harry le regretta d'un coup. Son inconscient avait-il rêvé secrètement qu'ils pourraient approfondir cet étrange début de relation ? Lui qui avait fermement enfermé ses émotions, la boîte de pandore une fois ouverte lui offrait des secrets auxquels il n'avait pas pensé.

-Bien sûr que tu sais de quoi je parle, Drago, tu as éjaculé dans ton pantalon toi aussi, affirma Harry sèchement.

Il se surprit lui même de sa répartie et de sa vulgarité. Il provoquait Drago mais il ne savait pas encore vers quoi ça allait le mener. Son inconscient parlait seul.

Malfoy se redressa d'un geste brusque et s'avança vers Harry, en colère.

-Petit con... grogna-t-il d'une voix dangereuse. Je t'interdis de dire ça...

-Tu m'interdis de dire la vérité ? Que tu as aimé autant que moi ? J'étais là, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, ton corps n'a pas pu mentir.

-Tais-toi, marmonna Drago de moins en moins sûr de lui.

Il était proche d'Harry, il suffisait qu'il tende son bras pour le toucher et Harry sentit sa main attirée comme un aimant vers la peau blanche de sa joue. La beauté de Drago lui paraissait tellement irréelle qu'il eut envie de le toucher pour s'assurer de sa réalité.

Sa main, tremblante, s'avança doucement vers lui, comme pour ne pas effrayer une bête sauvage. Sa respiration était saccadée mais celle de Drago était encore plus erratique.

Sous ses doigts, il sentit alors la peau fine, un peu rugueuse de sa masculinité, sous ses doigts. Il eut l'impression de se brûler à ce contact tellement c'était bon.

Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre et ils surent tous les deux que l'erreur du bar se reproduirait encore une fois.

Désordonnés, sans un mot, leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec un soupir de soulagement.

Il était trop tard pour lutter à présent, la machine infernale avait déjà démarré depuis longtemps.

Drago et Harry se laissèrent emporter par leur désir comme des adolescents pré-pubères en manque.

Leur envie avait surgit comme un mauvaise herbe dont les racines étaient à présent trop profondes pour être arrachées sans dégât.

Mais à l'heure qu'il était, alors qu'ils étaient quasiment nus au milieu du studio de Drago, ils ignoraient encore les répercussions qu'auraient leurs actes.

_**Fin du chapitre 6**_

**Et voilà... Un autre chapitre de terminer. Si tout va bien, au prochain, on revient voir Scorpius et Albus. **

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires... Ils m'encouragent vraiment à écrire, c'est un truc de fou.**

**Le prochain tardera certainement un peu à venir, je n'ai pas commencé la rédaction et j'ai pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps... J'espère pouvoir vous le livrer dans deux semaines max.**

**Bonne journée à vous et à bientôt**

**The Fool.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre** : Muet comme une tombe

**Auteur** : The Fool

**Résumé** : Scorpius Severus Malfoy, journaliste et dans la merde, bien décidé à trouver le scoop du siècle. Il semblerait que Harry Potter soit son sauveur. Mais attention Scorpius, à trop creuser le passé, on déterre des secrets qui feraient mieux de rester sous terre...

**Pairing** : Drago/Harry (bien entendu, venant de moi...) mais aussi un Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy (moins important)

**Info** : Cette fiction se passe après le tome 7 (et avec l'épilogue, oui, oui), la seule modification que j'ai apportée pour le moment est le deuxième prénom de Scorpius, c'est censé être Hyperion, mais j'ai décidé que cela serait Severus.

**Hello très chers lecteurs ! Et voilà un chapitre... avec du retard. J'ai été overbooké et j'ai franchement eu une panne d'inspiration mais ma béta m'a aidé, c'est grâce à elle que vous avez ce chapitre là ! Merci Fraiseabricot, t'es la meilleure !**

_Jenova, Santera, Angel : je vous remercie de vos encouragements, je suis ultra heureuse que cela vous plaise, à bientôt les filles ! Bisous_

**Donc nous revoilà du côté de Scorpius...**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

**Notons cependant que ce chapitre a été conçu avec de l'électro-trash-boite-de-nuit (Boys Noize, Cyberpunkers, Birdy Nam Nam etc.) dans les oreilles. Cela peut vous paraître sans importance mais ça m'a beaucoup inspiré... (est-ce bon signe ? XD)**

_**Muet comme une tombe**_

Chapitre 7

Musique : _You Take My Breath Away_ – The Knife

_«We are the people who's come here to play  
>I don't like it easy<br>I don't like the straight way  
>We're in the middle of something<br>We are here to stay  
>And we raise our heads for the colour red »<em>

_OOO_

La maison des Black l'avait glacé jusqu'à la moelle cet après-midi. Scorpius avait été saisi par la chaleur de la nuit d'été mais là, il avait l'impression d'avoir du métal en fusion dans les veines au contact du corps d'Albus Severus Potter.

Dans un état second, les deux jeunes hommes avaient transplané dans l'appartement du journaliste, sans un mot, les yeux pleins de désir et à peine arrivés, sans plus réfléchir, ils s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre et jetés sur le lit.

Les doigts d'Albus Severus étaient magiques. C'était la seule chose à laquelle Scorpius pouvait penser à ce moment de la soirée.

Perdu au milieu de son lit, Scorpius n'était plus que gémissements sourds et désir. Ses mains sur le brun, sa bouche posée là où il le pouvait sur la peau nue de son partenaire, la réalité n'avait plus d'importance. Il vivait l'instant présent sans réfléchir. Donner du plaisir et en recevoir par vagues de plus en plus hautes. Jusqu'à l'explosion.

Une bombe atomique de plaisir qui avait laissé le blond muet et à fleur de peau.

Une minute, deux, trois, peut-être une heure, sans pouvoir se détacher de l'autre corps. Il sentait les bras d'Albus le serrer fortement contre lui, il avait la respiration courte. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas un « wow, c'était bon », ni un « j'ai adoré ». Rien, juste des sensations indescriptibles. Il se sentait presque ridicule de réagir ainsi, comme un puceau qui vient de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Mais au fond, il savait pourquoi. Les autres, c'étaient des coups sans importance, des personnes qu'il ne connaissait que peu. Scorpius connaissait Albus depuis des années.

-Putain, Scorpius... gémit le jeune Potter d'un voix faible. Je suis incapable de bouger un muscle...

Son souffle chaud atterrit dans le creux de sa nuque et le blond frissonna.

-Ne bouge pas, alors. ordonna-t-il les yeux clos.

Et ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond.

OOO

Ce furent des coups frappés à la porte qui le sortirent de sa trop courte nuit. Scorpius sursauta et se redressa comme un clown hors de son cube.

-Bordel, marmonna-t-il en regardant sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

Les coups redoublèrent alors de puissance.

Il était déjà midi et Scorpius avait le sentiment de n'avoir dormi que dix minutes. C'était peut-être vrai, ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, peut-être que la dernière fois remontait seulement à dix minutes.

Il regarda Albus, profondément endormi à côté de lui, entièrement nu, allongé sur le ventre. Scorpius eut un sourire coquin en regardant les fesses nues et absolument tentantes de son ami.

Mais les coups frappés à la porte insistèrent. Il grogna en jetant les couvertures et enfila son boxer avec difficultés, à moitié sonné par ce réveil brusque.

Il manqua de s'étaler de tout son long en s'emmêlant les pieds dans le jean de Albus en sortant de sa chambre et jura. Celui qui le dérangeait un dimanche midi allait se manger l'engueulade du siècle.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, près à rugir son mécontentement quand il vit l'homme qui s'obstinait sur sa porte : son père.

-Papa ? marmonna-t-il n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Drago Malfoy depuis leur dispute et son père n'était pas du genre à se déplacer à domicile sans prévenir. De plus, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'un des appartements de son fils. Peut-être une façon inconsciente de lui reprocher son départ de la maison dès la fin de ses études à Poudlard, à 18 ans.

-Scorpius, je... Je te réveille ?

Son père avait une mauvaise tête, des cernes immenses sous les yeux, un teint terne et les mains tremblantes. Scorpius avait même l'impression qu'il avait perdu du poids. Une vague de culpabilité lui saisit les tripes. C'était à cause de lui et de son comportement, il le savait. Maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi ainsi et de ne pas avoir donné une seule nouvelle à son père. Il avait été immature...

-Oui... fut la seule réponse qu'il arriva à souffler.

Il se décala doucement de la porte pour laisser son père entrer et la referma derrière lui.

-Je suis désolé, je te dérange peut-être ? demanda Drago en désignant d'un air narquois le haut de son épaule, joliment orné d'un énorme suçon d'Ablus.

Scorpius rougit et baissa la tête mais entendre son père ricaner lui remonta un peu le moral. Il avait presque l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais fâchés.

Ils restèrent bien dix secondes plantés dans l'entrée du deux-pièces de Scorpius sans parler et sans oser se jeter un regard. Finalement, le jeune homme se décida :

-Café ?

-Café, s'il te plait, souffla Drago.

Scorpius s'avança dans sa cuisine tandis que son père s'asseyait sur le canapé sans un commentaire. En préparant sa cafetière, Scorpius se rappela alors qu'il n'était pas seul avant l'arrivée de son père et que la deuxième personne présente était Albus.

-Merde... marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard angoissé vers la porte entre-ouverte de sa chambre.

Pourvu qu'Albus ne décide pas à débouler à poil dans le salon...

Et que penserait son père de sa relation avec le fils Potter ? Après tout, Albus était dans une situation délicate : il se tapait le fils du patron, ennemi de son propre père.

Scorpius ricana tout seul à cette pensée. Sa vie ressemblait de plus en plus à un vieil épisode de série B à bas budget.

OOO

Son père touillait son café sans sucre sans un mot. Scorpus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Drago Malfoy s'obstinait à utiliser une petite cuillère alors qu'il ne prenait jamais de sucre.

Un silence planait dans la pièce, son père n'avait pas desserré les lèvres et semblait en pleine réflexion intérieure. Scorpius s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Drago n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'expressif. En tout, il avait dû lui dire « je t'aime » dix fois depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre le sens de ces paroles et ses câlins se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Scorpius, c'était ce que son père cachait derrière ce comportement froid et ce visage de glace.

Petit, Scorpius s'imaginait qu'il était un espion du KGB ou une connerie de ce genre. Il avait souvent joué à « chercher des preuves » dans les tiroirs du bureau de son père quand il était seul.

Quand il eut 18 ans et qu'il s'était souvenu de cela, Scorpius s'était dit que ce bureau était trop clean pour quelqu'un comme Drago : pas un magasine porno, pas un papier compromettant, pas une photo de son passé ou de ses anciennes petites amies...

Étrange non ?

-Scorpius, je tenais à te présenter des excuses pour la dernière fois, souffla alors Drago, le sortant complètement de ses pensées.

La dernière fois... Le coup de poing et le poids des secrets.

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire, c'était arrivé. Un acte qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien me dire sur ton passé, papa ? attaqua directement Scorpius d'une voix calme.

Il n'était pas menaçant, ni même vindicatif. Il voulait juste être sûr.

Drago le fusilla du regard avant de soupirer de lassitude en se laissant aller contre le canapé.

-Je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas prêt, tu sais, mais j'aimerais que tu me dises si tu comptes me faire part un jour de ce pan-là de ta vie, continua Scorpius en abandonna sa tasse vide sur sa table basse.

Son père détourna les yeux et fixa la fenêtre avec concentration.

-Je ne sais pas Scorpius, je ne... je ne peux pas...

-Ou tu ne veux pas plutôt.

Drago balaya sa phrase d'une main désobligeante.

-Quelle est la différence entre pouvoir et vouloir mon fils ? répondit-il d'une voix hautaine.

Scorpius soupira pour ne pas entamer une énième dispute avec son obtus de père. A quoi bon... Et puis, Harry était là pour l'informer un minimum.

Ce fut alors là, que son côté Serpentard ressurgit.

-Oh, Harry Potter veut et peut en tout cas... J'ai réussi à avoir des entretiens avec lui, il me raconte son enfance et la Guerre, rétorqua Scorpius avec distance, comme si tout cela était normal.

Mais la réaction de son père ne se fit pas attendre. Le reste de sa tasse finit sur ses genoux et il s'étouffa brusquement avec une gorgée de café.

Scorpius retint un rire et se félicita de son intervention. Il adorait créer ce genre de réaction chez son père, il redevenait un humain normal sans cet air blasé.

-Comment ? s'exclama Drago les joues rouges à cause de sa toux.

-Tu ne voulais rien dire, ni mamie et encore moins papy, alors, j'ai décidé d'aller chercher un plus gros poisson. Harry a accepté.

-Harry ? s'étonna d'autant plus son père alors qu'il se lançait un sort de nettoyage sur son pantalon caféiné.

C'était si bon d'avoir le contrôle de nouveau. Mais la réaction de son père était louche. Ses yeux affolés, son air catastrophé le firent frisonner. Il avait eu le nez creux : son père cachait quelque chose et cela était étroitement lié à Potter père.

Comme dans une pièce de théâtre burlesque, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Albus décida d'apparaître dans le salon, à moitié dans les vapes.

Il avait au moins eu le bon sens de mettre un caleçon.

Scorpius s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et se régala sournoisement de la scène qui se déroula devant lui.

D'abord, son père sursauta et analysa la scène. Puis, il devint blanc et finit par se redresser.

-Potter ?

Puis ce fut Albus qui prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle il était. Il resta deux secondes immobile, sans réaction, son cerveau encore dans le coltard, puis il poussa un glapissement de surprise.

-Patron ?

Scorpius rigola et ne put s'arrêter.

Car il avait un côté très moqueur et relativement vicieux qui le poussait à s'amuser de toute situation délicate même quand il était l'un des principaux protagonistes.

Deux minutes plus tard, Drago était parti sans demander son reste. Il avait d'abord baragouiné deux mots sans lien logique, compris qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'explications de la part de son fils tordu de rire ni d'Albus, trop choqué. Il dut faire le lien seul et son visage devint alors rouge vif. Il souhaita une bonne journée à Scorpius et à Albus avant de s'échapper comme un voleur.

-Putain, Scorpy ! Tu aurais pu me dire que ton père était là ! cria son amant scandalisé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé... il est venu sans me prévenir...

-La honte, bordel... marmonna Albus au milieu de la pièce.

Scorpius se redressa et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour lui faire oublier son malaise.

Le blond riait peut-être de la situation, mais au fond de lui, il était pétrifié.

OOO

Dire que Scorpius se sentait complètement étranger à son boulot à la chronique nécrologique aurait été un véritable euphémisme. Il se rendait au bureau comme on va aux toilettes se soulager d'un poids à la vessie : sans y penser et parce que c'est nécessaire. Et à la fin, on s'en lave les mains.

Il suivait son quotidien de journaliste nécrologique la tête ailleurs, remplie des entretiens qu'il menait avec Harry Potter ou du souvenir de cette nuit de samedi avec Albus Severus Potter. Il discutait avec ses collègues de choses banales pour ne pas passer pour un asocial ou un grand prétentieux mais il le savait : il méritait mieux que ce poste minable de planqué. Lui il voulait être sous le feu de l'actualité, dans le vent du scandale, le premier sur les lieux du crime.

Au rythme auquel avançaient les entretiens avec Harry, il envisageait de faire une proposition de projet à Birft avant la fin de l'été. Il restait à envisager le devenir des entretiens avec Harry, il était le seul décisionnaire de ce qu'il lui confiait.

La semaine qui suivit, il commença une ébauche de projet : il imagina une série d'articles publiée le dimanche dans le numéro spécial Sunday du journal Wizard aussi longtemps qu'il aurait du grain à moudre à ce sujet.

Peut-être qu'à terme, ces différents articles pourraient être regroupés en livre et sortir en librairie sorcière dans le monde entier avec un titre flamboyant comme : « J'ai sauvé le monde ! ».

Plongé dans les retranscriptions de ses entretiens avec Potter, les informations qu'il avait recueillies à l'extérieur, il ne voyait jamais le petit matin pointer le bout de son nez et se rendait au travail à moitié endormi.

L'événement notoire de cette semaine là – mis à part ses entretiens avec Potter et la petite soirée du mercredi dans les bras de Scorpius – fut une courte lettre envoyée par Draco.

_« Fils,_

_Je m'excuse de ce départ précipité dimanche. Je ne voulais pas te déranger plus avec ton invité des plus particuliers. Même si tu as l'air de passer ta vie entre Potter père et Potter fils, il me semble ne jamais t'avoir vu plus heureux qu'à présent._

_Je n'imaginais pas que ton désir de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendait la Guerre était à ce point vital pour toi. Il est fortuit que tu aies pu trouver personnage pour répondre à ta curiosité. _

_N'oublie pas l'essentiel : il faut se méfier des Potter comme de la peste,_

_Cordialement,_

_Ton père_

_PS : Un jour, je te raconterai ma version, pour l'instant je laisse la parole à Potter. Il me semble logique que le Vainqueur parle avant le Perdant. »_

_« Papa,_

_Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi. J'ai été impoli de t'imposer la présence de ton employé et mon ami ce jour-là. Je suis assez grand pour faire mes propres choix, surtout quand il s'agit de mon coeur, mais je pense que tu confonds un peu trop souvent Potter fils et Potter père. Ils sont différents sur de nombreux aspects malgré leurs ressemblances physiques quasiment parfaites._

_Papa, ta voix compte plus que celle de Potter. Avant d'être un « perdant » (comme tu le soulignes), tu es et resteras mon père. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Scorpy »_

_« Merci,_

_Je t'aime aussi_

_Ton père »_

Scorpius avait eu les larmes aux yeux en lisant la lettre à l'aspect glacial de son père. Mais il avait appris à lire entre les lignes et entre les paroles froides de Drago. Avec sa lettre, son père s'était complètement mis à nu : il était heureux pour son fils et Albus, il approuvait ses entretiens avec Potter et sa curiosité maladive, il lui promettait même sa version de l'histoire.

Scorpius aurait pu sauter de joie et se sentit plus léger. Même s'il avait grandi, l'approbation de ses choix par son père restait le seul et vrai soutien dont il avait besoin.

Même si le monde était contre lui, Drago lui serait avec lui. C'était ce qui lui importait.

OOO

Après deux jours de silence complet, Scorpius avait osé envoyer une petite invitation à Albus.

Passé le stade évident et impulsif du samedi soir et du dimanche matin (en somme, une relation purement physique, sans grandes conversations), Scorpius avait eu peur.

Une fois la porte claquée derrière Albus dimanche, il avait sentit son coeur s'emballer de panique, dans le genre : « Oh merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? », « Et il faut que je lui demande s'il est bien rentré ? Ou alors je lui envoie un hibou pour lui dire que la nuit était parfaite ? » « Et si il m'avait trouvé ridicule ? » « Par Salazard, qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ? » « Merde, je bande, j'ai encore envie de lui... »

Oui, les mecs ne sont pas épargnés par ce genre d'envolées lyriques au départ de leur tout nouvel amant mais Scorpius aurait préféré. Il aimait l'idée de fermer la porte d'entrée et d'oublier l'existence de Potter jusqu'à ce que son sexe douloureusement oublié lui rappelle sa profonde frustration.

Scorpius avait réagi d'une manière qu'il considérait lui-même comme débile : le silence radio. Il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles à Potter et chaque heure passée le rendait plus morose : Potter ne lui en donnait pas non plus.

Le petit combat de coq avait alors débuté : Qui craquera en premier ?

Et mardi matin, avant d'aller au boulot, Scorpius avait trouvé ça ridicule et avait mis sa fausse fierté masculine au placard en proposant un verre à Albus après son boulot sur le chemin de Traverse. Proposition acceptée à peine dix minutes plus tard.

A la fin de la journée, la question ultime s'était posée quand il avait vu Albus arriver à sa table : fallait-il qu'il lui serre la main ? L'embrasse sur la joue ? A pleine bouche ? Une petite tape à l'épaule suffirait peut-être ?

Il était pétrifié sur sa chaise, et Albus avait eu la merveilleuse idée de se vêtir d'une façon qui l'aurait presque fait bander dur directement. Jean noir ajusté, chemise style bucheron-branchouille-mauvais-garçon.

Et Albus avait décidé de lui dire bonjour à sa façon sans le consulter :

-Salut Scorpy, avait-il murmuré en se penchant vers lui.

Et il lui avait déposé un baiser assuré sur la bouche à la fois bref, doux et porteur de la promesse suivante : « toi, ce soir, tu vas finir dans mon pieu. ». Tout naturellement, Scorpius s'était alors laissé porter par les événements et avait mis de côté ses doutes et ses questionnements en lui souriant.

La conversation avait suivi sans se forcer, sans gêne, comme deux potes qui se réunissent pour boire un verre après une journée de boulot, sauf que parfois, leurs regards étaient ceux d'un couple, leurs pieds et genoux s'effleuraient et leurs mains restaient proches sur la table : juste pour pouvoir poser une petite caresse complice de temps à autre.

-Comment ça se passe au labo avec mon père ? demanda Scorpius un peu plus tard. Il était bien curieux de savoir quel comportement celui-ci avait envers Albus.

Albus émit un petit rire et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-En terme de boulot ou en terme relationnel ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

-Les deux, Albus, ne fait pas l'imbécile, grogna Scorpius mi-amusé, mi-impatient.

-Professionnellement tout roule, toujours aussi strict et il me surcharge de boulot comme à son habitude : « Vous êtes un incapable mais pas aussi incapable que les autres... ».

L'imitation de Drago par Albus était parfaite et Scorpius se rendit compte que celui-ci passait plus de temps avec son père que lui-même. L'inverse était également vrai en ce moment.

-Pour ce qui est du relationnel, je pense qu'il est aussi gêné que moi par dimanche, il ne me regarde plus en face, à d'étranges raclements de gorge quand je suis dans la même pièce que lui. Pour tout te dire, j'évite de me retrouver au même endroit que lui sauf si c'est inévitable.

En racontant cela, Albus triturait avec nervosité l'étiquette de sa bière qui s'était décollée de la bouteille. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire moqueur. Même les yeux coléreux d'Albus n'arrêtèrent pas son fou rire.

Entre ses lèvres pincées, Potter fils grogna :

-Tu vas voir Scorpius, ce soir, au lit, tu regretteras ta moquerie.

Mais la menace ressemblait plus à une promesse.

OOO

Jeudi, Harry et Scorpius avaient convenu d'une nouvelle période d'entretien après leur journée de boulot.

Aux alentours de 18 heures, Scorpius avait retrouvé l'homme chez lui, comme à leur habitude. Harry lui avait proposé de dîner avec lui, chose qu'il avait accepté. Il aimait la compagnie de cet homme simple, agréable et mystérieux. Il avait envie de tout savoir de lui. Harry Potter avait toujours été le symbole du courage comme du questionnement : comment avait-il fait pour être aussi adoré, en quoi était-il extraordinaire ?

Harry lui avait sorti une bouteille de vin rouge bordelais. En voyant l'étiquette, Scorpius avait écarquillé les yeux. Un Margaux 2004, une excellente année et une bouteille qui devait coûter un an de loyer...

-Vous avez quelque chose à fêter aujourd'hui ? avait-il demandé en le regardant déposer des verres à pieds sur table.

Harry avait haussé les épaules :

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'avais juste envie de vin rouge ce soir...

Scorpius en resta bouche bée et éclata de rire.

-Harry, si cette bouteille était à vendre je devrais donner un rein à la science moldue pour pouvoir me la payer ! s'exclama-t-il sans moquerie.

Le Survivant rougit brusquement et regarda avec attention la bouteille.

-Pff, j'y connais rien en vin. C'est le Ministre qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire...

-On dirait qu'il vous a gâté.

-Il ferait mieux de donner ce fric à Poudlard qu'à moi, marmonna-t-il. Tiens, je te laisse l'ouvrir.

Scorpius prit le tire-bouchon moldu de Harry et saisit délicatement la bouteille pour la déboucher.

Ce Potter était incroyable.

-Vous êtes sûr de pas vouloir la garder pour une grande occasion ?

-Tutoie-moi Scorpius. J'ai appris que les grandes occasions étaient tellement aléatoires qu'il valait mieux profiter de ce qu'on a au moment où on le possède.

Scorpius haussa les épaules à la philosophie de Potter, après tout, c'était juste.

Il força sur son poignet et le bouchon en liège sortit sans difficulté.

-Mon père serait fou s'il voyait cette bouteille sur la table. Il adore le vin et encore plus les bordeaux, commenta Scorpius en respirant le bouchon comme lui avait montré son père quand il était plus jeune.

Rien qu'en respirant un bouchon de vin, Drago Malfoy était capable de dire le pays de provenance du vin en question.

-J'en ai une deuxième, tu lui donneras... répondit Harry après un long moment de silence.

Il avait dit cette phrase comme s'il avait avoué un grand pêché. Et Scorpius accueillit cette affirmation en restant muet mais au fond de lui, Harry Potter aurait pu lui dire « J'aime ton père », il aurait été autant choqué.

Après avoir savouré les premières gorgées du verre de vin dans un grand silence, Harry avait lancé le dîner et avait déclaré« l'interrogatoire peut commencer Scorpius ! »

Scorpius avait lancé son dictaphone magique.

-On en était à la disparition de vos parents...

-Oui, c'est Hagrid. Le garde-chasse de Poudlard qui m'a récupéré dans les décombres. Sirius Black est apparu après.

-Votre parrain ?

-Oui, mais il était déjà recherché pour le meurtre déguisé de Peter Pettigrow...

-Que s'est-il passé précisément entre tes parents et leurs trois amis ?

Harry soupira brusquement et resta un long moment le regard fixe dans le verre de vin rouge avant de lui répondre.

Peter Pettigrow était devenu Mangemort et espion. Il avait réussi à persuader les Potter de le prendre comme Gardien des Secrets à la place de Sirius Black en semant le doute chez ce dernier.

A cette époque, les traitres étaient partout, les parents d'Harry étaient obligés de se cacher de Voldemort pour le protéger lui, le bébé Harry. Et tout le monde en était venu à douter de tout le monde. Rémus de Sirius, Sirius de Rémus, l'un fils d'une famille de Mangemort : « peut-être pas si renié de sa famille, vous ne croyez pas ? », l'autre, loup-garou, dont l'espèce s'était affichée dans les rangs de Voldemort : « et s'il coopérait avec eux ? »

Peter avait distillé son poison et les autres s'étaient laissés manipuler. Au final, au dernier moment, le gardien des secrets Sirius avait été remplacé par Peter Pettigrew. D'ailleurs, c'était moins évident que cela soit lui le Gardien. A peine fait, il avait répété l'information à Voldemort qui était venu à domicile les tuer.

-Comment as-tu su que Sirius était innocent par la suite ?

-Attends, je vais y venir, c'était au cours de ma troisième année.

Mais Harry parla d'abord de son enfance chez son oncle et sa tante sans s'attarder dessus, pourtant Scorpius avait frissonné d'effroi en l'entendant résumer cela à un lit sous l'escalier, la « chasse au Harry » de son cousin et sa complète solitude. Harry n'avait jamais su qu'il était un sorcier avant ses 11 ans, quand Hagrid était venu lui apporter la lettre.

-Mais pourquoi Albus Dumbledore ne vous a pas confié à quelqu'un d'autre ? s'était interrogé le jeune homme.

Le Survivant avait haussé les épaules, expliquant un sortilège de sang avec sa tante qui le protégeait. De plus sa seule famille se résumait alors à un loup-garou sans droit : Rémus Lupin dont il ignorait l'existence et à Sirius Black, accusé du meurtre de ses parents, de trahison et enfermé à la prison des Sorciers.

-Dumbledore a voulu bien faire... avança-t-il avec un fond de rancœur.

Et Scorpius le comprenait.

A 11 ans, Harry avait eu sa première conversation avec un sorcier de son âge.

-C'était ton père. Il a été à l'image de ce qu'il a été pendant notre scolarité : prétentieux, hautain et raciste. Et il a été le premier à me parler de Quidditch.

Harry eut un petit rire à ce souvenir et Scorpius essaya d'imaginer une version de son père âgée de 11 ans.

-A l'époque, bien entendu, il était baigné dans l'univers Sang-Pur que tes grands-parents lui avaient appris à aimer. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre que son manoir, la richesse et le fait d'avoir réponse à tous ses caprices. On en voit encore des vestiges maintenant, non ?

Scorpius émit un rire moqueur et complice.

-En effet, dit-il simplement alors qu'Harry lui faisait un clin d'oeil.

Harry Potter continua son récit, sa rencontre avec Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et les autres. Son premier aperçu de Poudlard et quelques confrontations avec son père.

-Tu sais, le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard mais je ne voulais pas. En partie à cause de ton père mais aussi de la mauvaise réputation de cette maison. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais laissé le choixpeau faire son choix...

Plus Harry Potter avançait dans sa scolarité moins Scorpius en croyait ses oreilles. Les aventures d'Harry auraient fait un merveilleux film pour adolescents.

Voldemort caché à l'arrière de la tête d'un professeur, puis des souvenirs du Lord reprenant vie à cause de son journal, le Basilic, la chambre des secrets, la découverte de Croutard ou le fameux Peter Pettigrew, le véritable traitre des Potter, Sirius Black, la coupe de feu, la mort de Cédric Diggory et le retour du Seigneur noir...

A 14 ans, Harry Potter avait vécu assez d'émotions pour le reste de sa vie.

Et il racontait cela comme si c'était normal et qu'il s'était toujours trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, qu'on l'avait toujours aidé à se sortir de ces étranges situations. La vantardise ne l'étranglait pas, par contre, celle de son père était amusante au début. Mais quand il dépassa l'âge des 14 ans, Scorpius ne rigola plus des frasques de son père.

S'il n'avait pas été son géniteur, il l'aurait certainement détesté. Harry, pourtant, était objectif voire même l'avocat du diable.

-Je pense qu'il était juste un gosse étroit d'esprit à l'éducation stricte et obtuse, mets-toi à sa place. Mais regarde également ce que tu es devenu : sans les changements de ton père en terme d'idéologie, tu serais comme lui.

Scorpius essayait vraiment de mettre de l'eau dans son vin mais ce petit garçon blond et prétentieux avait dû être une véritable plaie pour tous.

C'était surtout son grand-père qui le déçut. Il avait toujours su que Lucius avait et aurait toujours des idées extrêmes, mais c'était son papy, Scorpius s'en était fait une raison et se disait qu'il était à présent beaucoup trop vieux pour changer. Pourtant le portrait que Harry dressait était pire que ce qu'il imaginait.

Harry avait essayé de prendre un air dégagé en lui expliquant que c'était Lucius qui avait donné le journal à Ginny, son ex-femme, la mettant en danger, qu'il faisait partie des mangemorts présents à la résurection du Lord et à la Bataille de Ministère au cours de sa 5ème année.

C'était pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et en croisant le regard de Harry, il sentait que le pire était encore à venir.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre...**

**L'avez vous aimé ? Un petit commentaire me ferait vraiment plaisir... C'est si bon ! Mdr.**

**Au prochain chapitre on retourne voir Harry et Drago dans le passé.**

**On se trouve à présent à la moitié de ma fic.**

**Bonne journée/soirée/whatever !**

**Bisous**

**The Fool**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre : **Muet comme une tombe

**Auteur : **The Fool

**Résumé : **Scorpius Severus Malfoy, journaliste et dans la merde, bien décidé à trouver le scoop du siècle. Il semblerait que Harry Potter soit son sauveur. Mais attention Scorpius, à trop creuser le passé, on déterre des secrets qui feraient mieux de rester sous terre...

**Pairing** : Drago/Harry (bien entendu, venant de moi...) mais aussi un Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy (moins important)

**Info :**Cette fiction se passe après le tome 7 (et avec l'épilogue, oui, oui), la seule modification que j'ai apportée pour le moment est le deuxième prénom de Scorpius, c'est sensé être Hyperion, mais j'ai décidé que cela serait Severus.

**Comment dire... Désolé =)**

**Ce chapitre m'a vraiment demandé de l'énergie, je savais ce qu'il allait se passer mais impossible de mettre des mots dessus... **

**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je tiens à remercie Fraiseabricot, sans elle, vous auriez attendu encore plus longtemps ! **

**Bref bref, bonne lecture **

**Merci à vous également, pour toutes ses reviews ! Je n'en reviens pas...**

_Angel, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews régulière ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira ;-). Bisous._

_Santera, thanks, la vérité fait effectivement mal... Surtout dans cette histoire, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, j'attends tes réactions avec impatience =). Bisous._

_Jenova : Hey miss, merci beaucoup ! Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plus et voilà la suite... En espérant que tu l'aimes ! Bisous._

_**Muet comme une tombe**_

**Chapitre 8**

Musique : _Coma Black_– Marilyn Manson (1)

_« __**A) EDEN EYE** :__  
><em>_My mouth was a crib and it was growing lies__  
><em>_I didn't know what love was on that day__  
><em>_My heart's a tiny bloodclot__  
><em>_I picked at it__  
><em>_It never heals it never goes away »_

OOO

**Année 1999 : Ceci est l'histoire d'un naufrage.**

Si on avait dit à Harry quelques mois plus tôt qu'il se trouverait dans une telle position, il aurait rigolé, oui, il aurait certainement eu le plus gros fou rire de sa vie.

Lui ? A genoux devant un homme en train de lui tailler une pipe ?

Pourtant il adorait sucer le sexe de Malfoy, c'était son petit pêché mignon et Drago avait l'air de s'en satisfaire grandement. Il adorait ça parce qu'il prenait l'entier contrôle du corps et du désir du jeune blond. L'entendre gémir, crier, lui tirer ou lui caresser les cheveux, le supplier d'abréger la gâterie quand cela devenait insupportable.

-Putain Potter... grogna sourdement Drago à bout de souffle en tremblant.

Harry avala avec une grimace le liquide de son partenaire. Au début, il ne voulait pas et un jour Drago n'avait pas pu le prévenir à temps, maintenant ça lui était égal, c'était juste amer.

Il lâcha son sexe et sourit contre la cuisse frémissante de son partenaire. Les doigts de Malfoy étaient toujours emmêlés autour de ses cheveux. Il les fit lâcher prise et se redressa, ses genoux craquèrent, ses pieds étaient parcourus de fourmis désagréables.

Harry regarda avec un sourire en coin les yeux clos et l'expression de plaisir de son vis à vis. Il s'essuya distraitement la bouche et se pencha doucement pour embrasser ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Drago y répondit avec douceur et serra le brun contre lui.

On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient un couple. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas.

Maintenant deux mois que ce cinéma durait. Depuis ce soir-là, où Harry avait décidé d'aller voir Drago chez lui et où cela avait dérapé en partie de jambe en l'air la nuit entière.

Cette nuit avait scellé leur relation : ils n'étaient plus de simple connaissance, ni des partenaires de bar, ils étaient devenus des amants réguliers.

Depuis ils se voyaient de plus en plus souvent : d'abord une nuit, puis deux, puis cinq. Parfois, Harry allait chez le blond tous les soirs de la semaine. Jamais chez lui, que du côté moldu, dans le studio minable du blond. Loin de tous.

Leur relation était comme elle l'avait été avant : bières, cigarettes, discussions diverses, dvd, seule la fréquence de ces soirées et le sexe avaient été ajoutés à l'équation. Presque naturellement.

Harry avait décidé de ne pas lutter contre ce désir car c'était ce qui le tenait sur terre, cette petite folie lui était nécessaire pour affronter sa vie quotidienne bien huilée.

Il savait que du côté de Drago, il en était de même. Ils avaient beau être de parfaits opposés, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient entendu tacitement sur cela : ils aimaient coucher ensemble.

Harry sentit les doigts du blond glissersensuellement le long de son ventre, sa voix chaude chuchota au creux de son oreille gauche :

-T'endors pas, j'ai encore à te satisfaire, Potter...

-Je suis réveillé, Malfoy, ne t'en fais pas pour ça... marmonna-t-il alors que les doigts lui effleuraient enfin le sexe.

Il serra avec force le torse de Drago et laissa son coup de poignet admirablement bon le faire décoller de la planète Terre. Comme à chaque fois.

OOO

Hermione Granger avait toujours été d'une intelligence rare, Harry était sûr que vers la centaine, elle serait une sorte de mixe entre Dumbledore et McGonagal : magiquement puissante, organisée, stricte, omnisciente. Et elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les chats et le citron.

Aujourd'hui, elle était toujours une jeune adulte ambitieuse, pleine de convictions, un peu trop pressée mais elle semblait lire dans la tête de Harry Potter.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne le fit pas comme tous le font, lançant la phrase à la volée, comme il est d'usage, Hermione lui demandait réellement s'il allait bien et elle voulait une vraie réponse, franche et honnête, pas un « oui et toi ? ».

Harry regarda ses doigts pensivement, fuyant le regard chocolat de sa meilleure amie et tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre :

-Mieux.

-Hum, hum... commenta Hermione les lèvres pincées. Mieux ? Donc, ça n'allait pas...

Leurs emplois du temps avaient du mal à coïncider ces derniers temps, entre ses cours à l'école des Aurors et son stage au Ministère de la Magie, rares étaient les moments où ils s'étaient vus depuis le mois de mai.

Harry osa relever la tête et regarda Hermione :

-Oui, ça n'allait pas très fort, tu devines pourquoi...

La Guerre...

-Je devine, et avec Ginny ? La distance vous convient ?

En entendant le prénom de Ginny, Harry sentit un vent de panique le traverser. A chaque fois qu'on évoquait Ginny Weasley, Harry avait le coeur plein de culpabilité.

-On gère.

En ce moment, la jeune fille était en stage de sélection pour une équipe nationale de Quidditch. A peine avait-elle eu ses ASPICS qu'elle partait en France pour les six mois suivants. Depuis son anniversaire, 15 jours auparavant, ils s'étaient quittés pour se retrouver un week-end à la mi septembre.

Au fond, cela arrangeait Harry. Évidemment, il ne le dévoila pas à Hermione, elle n'avait pas à savoir qu'il trompait sa fiancée avec Drago Malfoy depuis un peu plus de deux mois. Personne ne le saurait.

-Et toi, le Ministère ? interrogea-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

Hermione soupira et se lança dans un interminable discours, des étoiles plein les yeux. Harry se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil de la terrasse du café moldu où ils s'étaient retrouvés et l'écouta, l'esprit ailleurs.

Les deux premières semaines après avoir couchépour la première fois avec Drago, Harry n'avait pas pu se regarder dans un miroir. Le culpabilité l'avait consumé comme une feuille de papier dans une cheminé : entièrement, rapidement et douloureusement. Il n'avait pas répondu aux lettres de Ginny, s'était fait porter pâle à l'école et avait refusé la présence d'une tierce personne. A chaque seconde, il se repassait les scènes indécentes que lui et Drago avaient vécu. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

Il ne se comprenait plus et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Mais peu à peu, déraisonnablement, son désir de voir Drago avait dépassé sa culpabilité. Dépassé n'était peut-être pas le bon terme, disons qu'il l'avait enfermé à double tour dans une partie de son cerveau. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et après deux semaines à se torturer l'esprit, il avait jeté l'éponge.

« Merde » avait-il déclaré avant de rejoindre Drago Malfoy au bar. Peut-être que sa sale habitude de briser les règles avait repris le dessus ? Peut-être que la seule façon de subir un quotidien morne était d'être un incroyable salaud avec sa petite amie en cachette ?

Il avait honte, parfois. La plus part du temps, il oubliait (il _voulait_ oublier) qu'il la trompait quand il était avec Drago.

L'absence de Ginny lui était douloureuse, il l'aimait profondément malgré tout, lui même avait du mal à comprendre son comportement, mais c'était vrai. Ginny était la femme de sa vie et elle le resterait. Les six mois qu'il passerait sans elle seraient long, il lui tardait qu'elle rentre.

Pourtant, au fond de son cerveau étrange, une petite voix ne cessait de lui dire : « Et quand elle sera là, tu verras Drago moins souvent... »

On était pas encore en janvier. Il avait le temps d'y penser, non ?

Drago Malfoy était-il devenu son exutoire ? Il aurait préféré que cela soit purement physique entre eux, vraiment, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il aurait pu, par exemple, tromper Ginny avec plein de nanas différentes mais non, lui, il voulait Drago et seulement lui.

Quand il voyait le blond, il se sentait bien. Quand il couchait avec lui, il se sentait enfin lui-même. Discuter avec lui était facile, s'engueuler encore plus. Il avait appris à l'apprécier.

Ginny était son tremplin pour une vie meilleure, Drago était sa béquille au quotidien. La métaphore était un peu moche mais c'était sa seule façon de comprendre ses actes.

OOO

_I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye__  
><em>_We were too dumb to run too dead to die__  
><em>_I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye__  
><em>_We were too dumb to run too dead to die_

OOO

-Bien, Potter, tu as fait ton choix ? demanda la voix hautaine de Drago, ses yeux étaient eux-mêmes plongés dans son propre menu, une planche graisseuse de la pizzeria du quartier de Drago.

Mais le blond la tenait comme le menu d'un restaurant grand luxe. Tout son comportement respirait l'aristocratie et Harry ricana, cela fait bien cinq minutes qu'il l'observait sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive.

Drago releva sa tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil en le regardant ricaner.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire chez moi au point que tu ne choisisses pas ta pizza ? dit-il avec hauteur, d'une voix trainante, vestige d'une époque passée.

-J'étais en train de me dire qu'on a beau être dans la pizzeria la plus minable du monde, en te regardant, on a l'impression que tu es dans un restaurant gastronomique cinq étoiles, se moqua Harry.

-Hem hem, fit le serveur à côté d'eux d'un raclement de gorge, il devait être là depuis le début de leur conversation sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

Harry eut le respect de blêmir.

-Le serveur de la plus minable pizzeria du monde voudrait savoir ce que ces messieurs prennent, grogna le propriétaire des lieux en le fusillant du regard.

-Je... bredouilla Harry en rougissant comme une écrevisse.

Drago ricana, moqueur et tendit son menu au serveur.

-Deux paysannes, je vous prie, dit-il. Excusez ce débile, je ne sais pas pourquoi je dîne avec lui ce soir.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un énième regard noir vers Harry, qui tentait vainement de se faire aussi petit qu'un microbe.

-Putain... grogna-t-il honteux, alors que le serveur s'éloignait enfin, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Toujours aussi poli et délicat, Potter, releva Drago avec ironie en croisant ses mains devant lui.

-Ta gueule, Malfoy, je savais pas qu'il était là...

-Ma beauté doit vraiment te perturber au point que le monde extérieur n'existe plus.

Harry ignora l'élan de narcissisme de son vis-à-vis, c'était habituel.

-Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il y avait le serveur ! grogna-t-il en regardant l'homme prendre une commande un peu plus loin.

-Je préférais largement te voir sombrer dans les méandres du ridicule, comme d'habitude, déclara Drago le sourire aux lèvres.

Avant, il lançait des phrases de ce genre dans un but de provocation haineuse, maintenant, Harry en riait intérieurement.

-Ordure...

Dix minutes plus tard, leurs pizzas arrivèrent, Harry accueillit la sienne avec scepticisme : elle était moins garnie que celle de Drago et froide. Il leva les yeux vers le serveur, interrogateur mais ce dernier le défia du regard de faire le moindre commentaire.

-Le serveur de la pizzeria la plus minable du monde vous souhaite un bon appétit, lança-il froidement en s'éloignant.

Drago éclata d'un rire franc comme il était rare de l'entendre faire.

-Tu égayes mes soirées avec tes conneries, Potter, dit-il cinq minutes plus tard après s'être calmé.

Harry lui offrit un mince sourire, beaucoup trop touché par cet aveu détourné. Il avait envie de lui répondre que lui aussi aimait les soirées passées avec lui, mais il n'ajouta rien et entama sa pizza.

OOO

Cela faisait environ un an que Drago était réapparu dans sa vie, ce jour-là dans le bar moldu.

Harry se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là. Des mois auparavant ils étaient ennemis, dans deux camps différents et à présent, il leur était presque vital de se voir au moins une fois par semaine.

Bien entendu, Drago n'admettait jamais son besoin de voir Harry mais le Survivant le sentait, il sentait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et plongeaient dans de sales draps.

Au début, leur relation n'avait été que sexuelle et basée sur une reconnaissance réciproque. L'un respectait l'autre pour ce qu'il était et surtout l'un comprenait l'autre. Drago ne mentait pas, ne jouait pas un rôle avec lui, il en était certain.

Peu à peu, pendant les six mois d'absence de Ginny, la relation des deux hommes avait glissé vers des sentiments amoureux.

Inutile de nier, Harry savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Drago, autre qu'une amitié évoluée. Drago était important, Drago l'excitait, Drago était beau, Drago avait un caractère à chier mais il adorait ça.

S'iln'avait pas été en couple avec Ginny, et même engagé par des fiançailles, Harry aurait peut-être essayé d'officialiser les choses avec lui.

Parfois, alors qu'il voyait Ron, Hermione et les autres, ça lui démangeait de raconter de qu'il vivait, les tourments liés à Drago.

Rien n'avait été dit entre les deux hommes, officiellement ils ne se voyaient plus du tout, officieusement ils couchaient ensemble et passaient des soirées entre « amis » mais parfois, les échanges de regards étaient autres, les étreintes prenaient une autre dimension que celle du sexe.

Harry avait Drago dans la peau et il en avait le cœur serré. Serré parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus à part se voir sombrer dans des sentiments qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir pour l'ex-Mangemort.

Difficile de dire comment Drago gérait la situation. Il savait garder son masque de marbre la plus part du temps mais Harry avait parfois su lire à travers.

Il sentait que Drago évitait tout dialogue sur l'avenir en général et son propre avenir en particulier, parfois il éludait la question par un : « De toutes façons, ça ne te concerne pas, Harry... »

Cette simple phrase voulait tout dire sans rien dire : était-ce lui qui ne voulait pas que Harry soit concerné ou savait-il que Harry ne voulait pas d'un avenir amoureux avec lui ?

Pour être honnête, cela arrangeait Harry. Même s'il avait le sentiment d'être un odieux connard.

Peut être n'était-ce pas qu'un sentiment ? Mais ça, il évitait d'y penser.

_OOO_

_This was never my world__  
><em>_You took the angel away__  
><em>_I'd kill myself to make everybody pay__  
><em>_This was never my world__  
><em>_You took the angel away__  
><em>_I'd kill myself to make everybody pay_

_OOO_

-Bonne année Drago... s'exclama Harry une fois la porte de l'appartement ouverte.

Le blond ne put retenir un rire moqueur.

-On est déjà le 20 janvier, Potter.

C'était un reproche et Harry se mordit les lèvres, coupable.

-Désolé, Ginny est revenue pendant les vacances et je n'ai pas pu... tenta-t-il de se justifier.

-C'est bon Potter, tais-toi... souffla Drago en s'éloignant dans son salon, lui laissant la porte ouverte. Harry se demanda s'il devait rentrer ou partir.

Depuis les vacances de Noël, Harry n'avait eu aucune occasion de s'échapper pour voir Drago. Presque trois semaines sans nouvelles, sans se voir, sans faire l'amour...

Aujourd'hui, Harry avait pu quitter le boulot plus tôt que prévu, il savait que Ginny passait la soirée et une partie de la nuit avec des amis à elle. Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion pour se rendre chez Drago.

Voir l'ancien Serpentard avec le retour de Ginny allait s'avérer un vrai parcours du combattant mais Harry refusait d'y penser...

Le Survivant rentra dans l'appartement de Drago aussi impeccablement rangé que d'habitude.

Les meubles étaient toujours aussi rares chez le blond et les seuls présents semblaient avoir été trouvés dans la rue. Mais le propriétaire des lieux, avec sa classe naturelle et son bon goût issu de sa noble lignée, avait agencé, décoré l'appartement jusqu'à le rendre classe et cosy. Le ton dominant restait le vert Serpentard : le comptoir, une lampe, le canapé.

Le blond s'était assis à sa vieille table en plastique noire croulant sous les parchemins et lisait un vieux grimoire de Potion sans faire attention à lui, le visage figé dans un masque qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion.

Vêtu d'un vieux jogging gris et d'un sweat noir à capuche, il gardait une classe innée. Harry adorait voir Drago traîner en jogging dans son salon, il avait l'impression de rentrer dans son intimité et de faire réellement parti de sa vie.

Il referma la porte, le cœur battant et regarda la nuque de Drago un instant, sans faire un mouvement ni un seul bruit. Drago lui avait manqué, il avait envie de se lover contre lui, d'embrasser ses lèvres fines, de l'entendre gémir de plaisir contre son oreille... Il ferma un instant les yeux et respira l'odeur de l'appartement, empreinte de celle de son propriétaire et se sentit détendu, comme chez lui. « Home sweet home » lui murmura sa mauvaise conscience.

-Drago... murmura-t-il doucement, pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement. Il était vexé.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donner de nouvelles mais je...

-Tu pouvais pas, je sais. Tu étais avec ta belle famille, ta rouquine, cingla Drago d'une voix impétueuse, sans le regarder. Il tourna une page de parchemin sans bruit et Harry sut qu'il était vraiment blessé par son absence. Ses doigts fins battaient une mesure chaotique sur la couverture de l'ouvrage.

Le problème n'était pas le fait de ne pas voir le Survivant pendant plusieurs jours, le problème semblait autre, plus profond et le brun avait peur de connaître ce problème.

Mais il le devinait aisément, sans aucun doute parce qu'il commençait à penser et ressentir pareil. Leur situation devenait sans issue, leur champ d'action se rétrécissait.

Harry le savait : bientôt, ils se disputeraient, Drago serait jaloux. Ils devenaient un couple mais Harry était déjà engagé. Bientôt, il faudrait qu'il fasse un choix. Ginny ou lui.

Harry plongea ses mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête, les lèvres pincées, le cœur serré.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence quasi religieux, uniquement perturbé par Drago tournant ses pages. La tension montait de minute en minute et Harry sentait des larmes d'impuissance éclore aux coins de ses yeux, il ne savait plus quoi penser ou quoi faire.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il remettait sa relation avec Ginny en question car en voyant Drago à la fois si près et si loin de lui, il se demandait comment il ferait si leur relation transgressive était définitivement rompue. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient au bord du point de rupture. Mais et si...

Drago était son alter égo parfait, différent de lui à l'extrême le plus complet.

Pas besoin de se le cacher – il ne l'avait jamais fait – Drago était le seul à véritablement le comprendre et à avoir vu sa part d'ombre. Il ne jouait pas le rôle de Harry Potter Le Survivant et Le Vainqueur avec lui, il n'en avait pas besoin, à chaque fois, Drago se foutait de sa gueule.

Et si lui et Drago devenait un véritable couple ? Et s'il prenait la décision d'arrêter sa relation avec Ginny ?

Harry triturait la boîte qu'il avait fourrée dans sa poche avant de partir, il soupira brusquement et sortit de ses pensées.

-Drago, appela-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Aucune réaction.

-Drago !

-Quoi, Potter, rugit-t-il en posant brusquement son livre sur son bureau.

Harry s'avança et se plaça face à lui.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-il en regardant ses yeux acier.

Sans se faire attendre, il sortit la petite boîte argenté de sa poche et la posa sur le livre ouvert de Drago. Le blond lui lança un regard de pure interrogation.

-C'est ton cadeau de Noël... en retard... marmonna Harry en se grattant le haut du crâne, gêné.

Drago fronça les sourcils et entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet sans un mot. Au creux de l'écrin, il y avait un bracelet.

Quand il l'avait repéré dans une vitrine du Londres moldu, main dans la main avec Ginny, il s'était arrêté net. Bracelet masculin en argent, il était tout de même relativement fin et très simple, sans fioriture. Mais à la fois très délicat et classe. Il avait marmonné à Ginny de l'attendre ici et avait pénétré dans la boutique, seul.

« C'est pour un cadeau ? » avait demandé la vendeuse. « Oui, c'est pour mon petit ami... » s'était entendu répondre Harry. « Oh, je vois, bon choix, je vous mets un jolie boîte alors... »

Le paquet rétréci dans sa poche, il avait retrouvé Ginny interrogative devant le magasin. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? », « Rien, je regardais un truc... » avait dit Harry en essayant de ne pas rougir. Ginny lui fit un sourire entendu : « Oh, d'accord... ». Elle pensait que c'était pour elle et il valait mieux qu'elle continue à le penser. Ainsi, Harry était revenu dans cette boutique pour lui acheter un collier en or une semaine plus tard.

-C'est beau... souffla Drago en prenant délicatement le bracelet entre ses mains.

Il leva ses yeux acier vers lui et Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il était rare que Drago se débride un peu et laisse transparaître le fin fond de ses pensées et de ses sentiments. Si une tierce personne avait été là, elle aurait sans aucun doute dit à voix basse : « Eux, ils s'aiment, ça se voit... »

Harry lui fit un doux sourire.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise...

Le brun se pencha doucement et l'embrassa. Il crut mourir quand ses lèvres touchèrent enfin celles de Drago... Putain, plus de trois semaines...

Il sentit le blond se redresser pour lui faire face et le serra contre lui avec force et impatience. Quand il embrassait Drago, il se donnait complètement. A défaut de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, son corps et ses lèvres le faisaient pour lui. L'ancien Serpentard perdait également toute sa retenue entre ses bras. L'un contre l'autre, sans les mots, ils ne pouvaient plus tricher sur leurs sentiments.

Les doigts du blond passèrent sous son haut et lui caressèrent son dos nu, Harry lui mordilla la lèvre avec envie essayant d'oublier la boule qui lui tombait dans le creux de l'estomac.

Ils étaient foutus, ils s'aimaient et la chute serait d'autant plus violente.

OOO

Peu à peu, cela devint compliqué. Ginny revenue de son stage avait aménagé avec lui dans la maison des Black. C'était officiel, ils étaient en couple et en bonne voie pour le mariage même si aucune demande officielle n'avait été envisagé.

Harry savait que cela serait pour bientôt, il regardait avec angoisse les bagues en or dans les vitrines des bijouteries, le cœur serré. Il savait que quand cela serait officiel, il devait tirer un trait sur Drago et il ne pouvait pas... il ne voulait pas.

De semaine en semaine, Ginny devint soupçonneuse, fébrile. Il l'imaginait avec ses collègues de Quidditch ou avec des amies (Hermione également) leur dire : « C'est pour bientôt ! Je le sens ! Pourquoi il ne le fait pas ? »

Au bureau, on le taquinait : « A quand la demande ? », « La vie de couple se passe bien, Harry ? », « Bah alors, tu oses pas sauter le pas ? ». Généralement, c'était suivi de rires gras et il se forçait à paraître amusé. C'était loin d'être le cas.

En famille, c'était certainement le pire, Madame Weasley était aussi impatiente (voire plus) que sa fille, les hommes Weasley lui tapaient dans le dos avec amusement et d'un air attendu quand Ginny avait le dos tourné. Des phrases comme celles-ci peuplaient leurs conversations : « Grand-père de nouveau... », « Il faut que je retrouve les vêtements de mes garçons et de ma petite Ginny, et les jouets aussi... La poussette n'est peut-être plus aussi moderne, non ? », « Le mariage va être beau. », « Regarde Harry, ce sont les boutons de manchettes de mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père, c'est de tradition que les hommes de la famille les portent à leur mariage... », « Il faudrait peut-être penser à louer la salle des fêtes non ? »

A coup sûr, Harry devenait blême et avait envie de prendre les jambes à son cou.

La vie quotidienne avec Ginny ne lui laissait que peu de moments pour aller voir Drago. Il réussissait dans les premiers temps à s'échapper toutes les semaines, prétendant un besoin de se promener seul, malheureusement peu à peu, Ginny posa des questions. Il tira sur la corde un temps mais finalement les moments-Drago s'espacèrent, jusqu'à devenir rares.

Drago rongeait son frein, il le sentait très clairement. Leurs discussions étaient houleuses, leurs disputes étaient sans issue excepté par le sexe. Il n'y avait que ça qui ne changeait pas depuis le début de leur relation, qui était même devenu de plus en plus puissant, meilleur. Quand ils faisaient l'amour, Harry était bien, il prenait son pied mais son sentiment post-orgasme était le même : un grand vide, un sentiment de dégoût vis-à-vis de lui même et une culpabilité sans nom. Il faisait du mal à Drago, il en était plus que conscient mais ils étaient rentrés dans un cercle vicieux.

S'en extraire serait douloureux, le seul moyen : la rupture totale.

Et rien que d'y penser, Harry en chialait. Il s'accordait un temps sous la douche, seul. Les problèmes ressurgissaient à ce moment-là et il se permettait de pleurer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Pourquoi aimait-il Drago, putain ?

Il se posa cette question en boucle, ce jour d'août, alors qu'il embrassait Drago à en perdre le souffle.

Il avait sonné chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit, fébrile, et sans attendre une seule réaction d'un blond endormi au visage crispé de colère, il l'avait embrassé avec force.

La porte refermée sur cet étrange couple, Harry l'avait plaqué contre le mur, impatient.

-Potter, par Salazard ! Il t'arrive quoi ? avait grogné Drago entre deux baisers en forçant le brun à se décoller de lui.

Harry l'avait regardé avec attention : son nez droit, ses lèvres fines avec ce goût si exquis, ses yeux acier magnifiques, son début de barbe blonde à peine rude. Le Survivant se força à se calmer.

-Désolé, j'ai envie de toi... avait-il murmuré en replongeant avec plus de douceur sur les lèvres rouges du Serpentard.

Il le savait, Drago ne pouvait pas résister à ses baisers ni à ses caresses. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Drago soupira de contentement et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec passion.

Harry ferma les yeux avec force, pour se souvenir à jamais de ce sentiment de pur plaisir, de pur bonheur.

_« Harry, je peux te poser une question ? » avait commencé Ginny en s'essuyant délicatement les lèvres après avoir terminé ses lasagnes. En rentrant du boulot, elle lui avait proposé d'aller manger au nouveau restaurant du Chemin de Traverse, un lieu intime, romantique._

_« Bien sûr, Gin. » avait répondu Harry en lui faisant un sourire, sans se douter de la suite des événements._

Harry poussa Drago sur le lit, enleva son T-Shirt et repartit à l'assaut du corps tremblant de désir du blond. Il lui mordilla son cou blanc et respira profondément son odeur masculine qu'il adorait par dessus tout. Un aphrodisiaque sans pareil. Drago ne resta pas inactif plus longtemps et se détacha un instant de lui pour retirer son haut de pyjama, laissant luire dans l'obscurité de la nuit son torse blanc et musclé. Harry crut qu'il allait éjaculer rien qu'en le regardant se déshabiller. Il poussa un gémissement sourd quand Drago le plaqua contre le lit et ondula contre lui avec volupté.

_« Et bien, j'ai attendu avec impatience que tu le fasses, Harry... » dit Ginny en lui adressant un léger sourire. Un sourire plein d'amour._

_« Attendu quoi... » murmura Harry en essayant de paraître détendu malgré le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait envahi d'un coup_

Ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur de cette nuit d'été avait rendu l'appartement du blond moite. A moins que cela soit l'ambiance bien particulière que créait l'excitation et le sexe. Quand Drago commença à le masturber, Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, c'était si bon...

-Encore... grogna-t-il quand le blond stoppa son mouvement de poignet.

-Impatient Potter, susurra-t-il sarcastiquement.

Oh oui, il était impatient, il avait vraiment envie de lui. Il avait envie de se donner une dernière fois.

_« Ta demande en mariage, Harry, évidemment ! » s'exclama la rouquine moqueuse, les yeux pétillant._

_Harry en resta sans voix, surpris par la tournure que prenait ce dîner romantique. Il aurait dû s'en douter. _

_« Vu que tu n'oses pas... Harry James Potter, acceptes-tu de me prendre pour épouse ? » murmura Ginny en penchant sa tête vers lui. Elle sortit un écrin de la poche de sa veste et l'ouvrit face à lui. Dedans, deux bagues en or : une pour lui et une pour elle._

Tout était trop fort : les battements de son cœur, la sensation de la peau de Drago contre la sienne, le corps de Drago, l'orgasme qui arrivait vague par vague. Il allait se noyer de plaisir dans peu de temps et à coup sûr, il ne s'en relèverait pas. Pas cette fois.

L'ancien Serpentard murmurait des mots, des phrases sans sens aucun, Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort, les yeux clos. Il n'avait pas besoin de la vue pour voir Drago. Il était partout. Dans son corps, dans ses tripes, dans son cœur. Et le dernier acte à peine commencé allait bientôt se terminer.

_« Oui, Ginny, je veux que tu sois ma femme... »_

Le reste de la nuit, alors que Drago dormait, il n'osa pas le réveiller. Il se l'était promis pourtant. Il s'était promis de lui expliquer, de lui annoncer qu'entre eux deux, c'était terminé. Même au petit matin, alors qu'il s'échappait lâchement de l'appartement silencieux et plongé dans la pénombre, il ne lui dit rien.

Il se comportait en parfait connard, il le savait.

Il essaya de se persuader que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. Sa vraie vie c'était avec Ginny, sa future femme, la future mère de ses enfants. Pourquoi lutter contre la normalité ? C'était tellement plus simple de se laisser aller et de suivre le mouvement.

Harry essaya de ne pas écouter ses sentiments les plus profonds, ceux qui lui hurlaient qu'il était amoureux de Drago, qu'il l'avait dans la peau. Qu'une vie avec Ginny ne serait pas comparable à la vie qu'il aurait pu passer dans les bras du blond.

Mais ce qu'Harry savait faire le mieux depuis qu'il était tout petit c'était subir et se sacrifier. Et ce, avec courage.

Il était après tout un gentil petit Gryffondor, non ?

**Fin du chapitre 8**

**Et voilà... J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouve Scorpius et dans la suivant, c'est cette fois le jeune Drago qui prendra la parole, je l'ai laissé trop silencieux, à lui de parler...**

**Le prochain n'est pas encore écrit, j'essaye de faire au mieux mais jusqu'en juin, le rythme des publication risque d'être chaotique... **

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt j'espère.**

**The Fool**

**(P/S : Marylin Manson comme choix de chanson... dés fois, je rechute dans l'adolescence mdr. Mais il faut avouer une chose, les paroles sont magnifiques et collent parfaitement à la situation de ce chapitre...)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre** : Muet comme une tombe

**Auteur** : The Fool

**Résumé** : Scorpius Severus Malfoy, journaliste et dans la merde, bien décidé à trouver le scoop du siècle. Il semblerait que Harry Potter soit son sauveur. Mais attention Scorpius, à trop creuser le passé, on déterre des secrets qui feraient mieux de rester sous terre...

**Pairing** : Drago/Harry (bien entendu, venant de moi...) mais aussi un Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy (moins important)

**Info** : Cette fiction se passe après le tome 7 (et avec l'épilogue, oui, oui), la seule modification que j'ai apportée pour le moment est le deuxième prénom de Scorpius, c'est sensé être Hyperion, mais j'ai décidé que cela serait Severus.

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, je n'ose même pas regarder de quand date le précédent chapitre... A part vous dire que j'ai été prise par le cours de la vie, je suis impardonnable de vous avoir fait mariner comme ça !**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, du côté de Scorpius cette fois, on glisse doucement vers la fin les amis !**

**Que dire de vos reviews... Merci, merci merci pour tout ! Je suis contente de voir cette fic de plus en plus lue, de voir que des gens aiment ce que je fais quand moi j'ai des doutes sur mes productions. Heureusement que vous êtes là, sinon, à quoi cela servirait d'écrire si on a pas de lecteur ?**

(Jenova : merci de ta review...je suis contente que tu aimes et mille merci de tes compliments... Désolé d'avoir été aussi longue, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre =)

Santera : Merci de ta review =), exactement ! Peu de gens font différemment de Harry ! L'appel de la normalité est parfois beaucoup plus fort que les sentiments, c'est si dur de vivre en « transgression »... En espérant que la suite te plaise)

**Dans les chapitres précédents** : _Scorpius a fait une erreur à son boulot, rétrogradé à corriger des chroniques nécrologiques dans l'antre de Wizard Press, le jeune homme cherche le scoop... Scoop qu'il trouvera chez Harry Potter, qui veut bien lui raconter la Guerre. Mais peu à peu, les confessions se révèlent bien trop étroitement liées à sa famille qui a toujours refusé de parler de leur passé. _

_Plus de 25 ans avant, Harry se débat dans un monde en total changement. Il a vaincu, gagné mais que peut-il faire de sa vie à présent ? Il est perdu, englué dans un quotidien oppressant... Au cours d'une promenade du côté moldu, il croise Drago Malfoy aussi perturbé de lui. D'abord relation de compréhension mutuelle, Harry et Drago plongent dans une relation amoureuse. Jusqu'au choix. Celui de Ginny, celui de la normalité. _

_**NB : Pas de corrections sur ce chapitre de la part de ma béta (qui est très occupée!) je m'empresserai de mettre en ligne sa correction... Merci fraiseabricot de toujours répondre présente =)**_

_**EDIT : Chapitre corrigé ! Merci =)**_

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Muet comme une tombe**_

**Chapitre 9**

Musique : Lykke Li – Until we bleed

_« And if Cupid's got a gun, then he's shootin'  
>Lights black<br>Heads bang  
>You're my drug<br>We live it  
>You're drunk, you need it<br>Real love, I'll give it_

_So we're bound to linger on  
>We drink the fatal drop<br>Then love until we bleed »_

Plus Harry s'épanchait sur sa 5ème et 6ème année, plus Scorpius se sentait mal à l'aise.

Une double question ne cessait de le tourmenter : que s'était-il donc passer dans la tête du jeune Drago pour agir comme ça ? Et lui, qu'aurait-il fait dans sa situation ?

-Après la mort de Sirius...

Ici, Harry se permit un silence et se gratta la gorge sans le regarder dans les yeux. Scorpius n'enchaîna pas sur une question, le Survivant avait besoin de temps pour lui raconter cela.

L'homme se servit un verre de vin et en but presque la moitié d'un seul coup. Le blond retint son souffle et ne parvint à détacher son regard de la main tremblante du héros.

-Après la mort de Sirius au Ministère, les choses sérieuses ont commencé, si je puis dire. J'ai passé un été morne, triste, sans saveur. Je venais de perdre la seule figure paternelle de mon entourage et Dumbledore m'a laissé mariner plus d'un mois sans nouvelles. Il se passait quelque chose et on me tenait écarté de tout. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi, mais pas à 15 ans, pas après un drame comme celui-ci...

Scorpius se pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper des paroles coléreuses mais au fond de lui, il hurlait : « Merlin, mais c'est normal ! Et Dumbledore a manqué de tact ! Merde, Harry venait de tout perdre... »

-Et mon grand-père ? décida de couper Scorpius.

Harry le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

-Lucius fut (idem que précédemment) mis en prison, à Azkaban avec les autres Mangemorts de la Mission. Lui, les Lestrange et d'autres. A partir de ce moment-là, Drago et Narcissa se sont retrouvés pieds et poings liés. Lucius avait failli à sa mission et Voldemort comptait bien les punir pour cela.

Scorpius retint un gémissement de terreur et baissa les yeux. Bordel, dans quelle galère son papi avait foutu son père et sa mamie ? La peur, l'angoisse, le stress constant...

-Tu es sûr que tu veux que je continue aujourd'hui ? demanda doucement Harry en se penchant vers lui. Je comprends et il commence à se faire tard...

-Non, ordonna-t-il. Enfin, s'il vous plaît... murmura-t-il d'une voix moins ferme. Dites-moi tout.

Comme un pansement, il valait mieux tirer dessus d'un coup sec et bref.

-Ce que je vais te dire, je l'ignorais avant ma septième année et la fin de la Guerre. Si je l'avais su avant, j'aurais certainement agi autrement... D'abord, Voldemort confia une mission suicide à ton père pendant les grandes vacances. Il était Mangemort à présent et se devait de redorer l'honneur des Malfoy, défraîchit par son père. Malgré les protestations de Narcissa, Drago avait un an pour faire enter les Mangemorts au sein même de Poudlard par une armoire magique et il devait tuer Dumbledore...

-Quoi ? croassa Scorpius en avalant difficilement sa salive. Voldemort a donné un an à mon père pour TUER Dumbledore ?

C'était absurde, personne n'y était arrivé pas même Grindelwald alors un jeune sorcier de 16 ans !

-Comme je l'ai dit, Voldemort se vengeait de Lucius. Drago savait clairement que c'était une mission suicide, mais que pouvait-il faire ? On menaçait sa mère... Il accepta et le pire, c'est qu'il a réussi, du moins une partie de la mission.

Scorpius était littéralement pendu aux lèvres du Survivant et ne le coupa pas une seule fois pendant son monologue.

Harry lui dit ce que son père avait fait : réparer une armoire empreinte de magie noire sans que personne ne le sache, mais finalement étroitement surveillé par Dumbledore et Rogue, le parrain de Drago. C'est avec une grimace de dégoût que le Survivant lui raconta comment il avait découvert Drago, apeuré et en pleurs dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

-Et au lieu de réfléchir un peu, j'ai agi comme un stupide Gryffondor, je lui ai jeté un sort dont je ne connaissais même pas les effets...

Scorpius s'imaginait son père, à terre, agonisant et incompris. Serait-il allé aussi loin pour son père ? Qu'aurait-il fait si Drago avait été aussi en danger que Narcissa ?

Il ne connaissait pas la réponse et ne souhaitait jamais la connaître.

-Drago n'a pas tué Dumbledore, c'est Rogue qui l'a fait sous son injonction. J'ai pensé Rogue assassin alors que le Directeur et lui avait tout orchestré depuis le début. Drago a juste été un dommage collatéral en quelque sorte. J'ai été si stupide...

Harry serra l'arrête de son nez de ses deux doigts et soupira longuement. Scorpius se pinça les lèvres et sentit son coeur se serrer devant une telle image. Le Survivant semblait revivre la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore en la lui narrant.

A cet instant, il n'était plus le Vainqueur mais le reflet de ses 16 ans presque révolus : paumé et triste.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à mon père après... affirma Scorpius les sourcils froncés.

Il ne voulait plus entendre l'histoire du Survivant maintenant, il voulait entendre celle de son père.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, soupira et haussa les épaules.

-J'ignore les détails mais il est resté au Manoir des Malfoy, où Voldemort avait installé son QG. L'année n'a pas dû être des plus reposantes, je suppose qu'il a joué le rôle du parfait Mangemort en voulant protéger sa famille du pire. Quand je l'ai vu – j'avais été capturé et emmené au QG du Lord – il a fait mine de ne pas me reconnaître, pour me sauver la mise. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai réalisé qu'il était seulement une victime et pas un bourreau. Il était temps. Après, c'était pendant la bataille finale, on s'est battu, sans bonne raison et sans réel résultat et je l'ai sauvé des flammes. Il n'était plus mon ennemi à l'époque si on peut dire. Il était un Mangemort malgré lui et je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Après cela, il ne m'a plus fait de tort et j'ai décidé d'intervenir en sa faveur pour son procès.

Scorpius eut un long soupir et se força à rester calme. Il avait tant envie de pleurer d'amertume... Une enfance et une adolescence gâchées à cause d'idéaux familiaux... C'était à en gerber...

Harry eut un petit rire.

-Tu m'as fait aller trop vite, Scorpius...

Le brun lui servit un verre de vin en silence et Scorpius essaya de se détendre. Il regarda un instant le front de Harry, ridé par les soucis et l'amertume.

-Il fallait que je sache une bonne fois pour toutes, désolé, déclara-t-il s'emparant du verre et en savourant une gorgée.

Harry acquiesça, compréhensif et se détendit légèrement. Ils en avaient fini pour ce soir avec ses souvenirs sombres.

OOO

Scorpius soupira longuement et repoussa quelques mèches blondes qui traînaient devant ses yeux fatigués. Il releva la tête de son parchemin noirci d'encre et regarda un instant le lampadaire devant sa fenêtre éclairant faiblement la rue sombre. Il fit craquer son dos avec soulagement et lança un tempus de sa baguette. 22h30...

A peine rentré du boulot, Scorpius s'était précipité sur ses notes, articles et s'était remis au travail avec ferveur. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il y avait tant à faire encore...

Si il avait toujours été considéré comme un _véritable_ éditeur/journaliste, il n'aurait pas eu à faire ça en dehors de ses heures de travail. Il soupira de nouveau en se souvenant de ce temps-là (pas si éloigné de ça mais qui lui semblait bien loin) où il n'avait que ses projets éditoriaux en tête et à faire. Et pas à être un vulgaire gratte-papier de chroniques nécrologiques.

Scorpius Malfoy rebaissa ses yeux sur son bureau enseveli sous les papiers et sentit une angoisse sourde montée en lui : et si son projet n'était pas bien reçu par le Directeur ? Et si les lecteurs n'avaient pas _envie de savoir ça_ ?

-Bordel... marmonna-t-il contre lui-même. Ce n'était pas le moment de douter comme un vulgaire débutant. Il se redressa vivement et se dirigea dans de grandes enjambées vers la cuisine pour se servir une énième tasse de café.

Assis nonchalamment sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, il ne savait pas que malgré ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, ses traits profondément Malfoy, il ressemblait à Sirius Black à sa belle époque.

Il avait vu Harry pour deux autres entretiens la semaine dernière et le Survivant avait enfin achevé son histoire : celle d'une Guerre terrible qui avait saigné à vif des générations de sorciers. La séance où Potter avait raconté l'histoire de Severus Rogue avait certainement été l'une des plus éprouvantes. Merlin, mais quel gâchis ! Ces morts, cette douleur, ces secrets... Scorpius détenait dans ses parchemins un témoignage historique chaotique. Dire qu'il se sentait mieux de connaître la vérité aurait été exagéré, il se sentait comme le cul entre deux chaises. Un poids s'était enlevé de son épaule : à présent, il savait. Mais d'un autre, la vérité lui faisait faire des cauchemars chaque nuit. Le témoignage d'Harry prenait vie au creux de son sommeil.

A présent Scorpius avait assez de matière pour son projet, peut-être qu'il leur faudrait encore une petite séance pour définir la forme de publication mais il savait tout.

Pourtant, Scorpius avait un sentiment étrange à la relecture des retranscriptions de Harry... comme si l'homme n'avait pas encore fini de lui livrer ses secrets. Le Survivant avait l'air d'hésiter, les mots (les aveux!) ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Parfois, il ne finissait pas vraiment sa phrase et regardait de longues secondes Scorpius annoter le parchemin, perdu et troublé. Et le jeune Malfoy n'insistait pas.

Parfois, Harry Potter lui faisait singulièrement penser à son père. Plus on insistait pour avoir une information, plus l'homme se braquait. Si le Survivant avait quelque chose de plus à lui dire, il le ferait quand il aurait envie point.

Scorpius s'avança dans son salon et attrapa son portable qui traînait sur le canapé : un message non lu de Albus. A cette vision, il fit un doux sourire et consulta le message :

_« Tu vas bien ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi depuis quelques jours... Tu dois être plongé dans ton projet je suppose... Bref, ça serait bien qu'on puisse se voir ce week end, dis-moi si c'est possible. Bisous. Al »_

Scorpius sentit une bouffée de culpabilité l'envahir. Albus... Il pensait à lui, souvent, mais ne lui en faisait que très rarement part. Il s'en voulait de ne pas consacrer plus de temps à son récent petit ami, surtout que pour une fois, il sentait que c'était du sérieux. Il consulta l'heure du texto : 22h. Il ne devait pas encore dormir. Scorpius décida de laisser son projet en stand-by ce soir, il devenait sombre à relire et relire les parchemins, il avait besoin de voir Albus et se changea rapidement avant de transplaner à la maison d'Albus.

Il arriva rapidement en bas du petit chemin de terre et regarda la maison : les lumières étaient encore allumées, Scorpius sentit le sourire lui revenir : Albus ne dormait pas. Il remonta l'allée rapidement et frappa à la porte. Des éclats de voix, des bruits de pas. Il aurait peut-être dû le prévenir avant, Albus ne semblait pas seul. La porte en bois s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement et des yeux verts surpris l'accueillirent.

-Scorpius ? s'étonna Albus. Que fais-tu là ?

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser. Le goût de ses lèvres lui avait vraiment manqué.

-J'avais envie de te voir Al... Je te dérange peut-être ?

Albus tourna la tête vers le salon.

-Non non, pas du tout, mon père, mon oncle et ma tante sont là...

-Oh, je vais peut-être te laisser alors... murmura Scorpius mal à l'aise.

Que dirait sa famille si ils se rendaient compte qu'Albus entretenait une relation plus qu'amicale avec lui ? Car rendre visite à un « ami » à cette heure-ci ne voulait dire qu'une chose...

Albus le dévisagea, hésitant puis ouvrit la porte plus grande.

-Cela ne me dérange pas, entre si tu veux...

« Annonçons notre relation à ma famille si tu veux » voulait dire Albus en lui proposant de se joindre à eux. Le cœur de Scorpius battit un peu plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire et son ventre se creusa un peu d'angoisse.

-Ok, murmura-t-il en suivant Albus dans le salon.

Il eut un flottement de surprise quand Harry Potter, Hermione et Ron Weasley l'aperçurent. Ils avaient arrêté de parler et le dévisageaient avec surprise.

-Euh, Scorpius va se joindre à nous, si ça ne vous dérange pas... annonça Albus en prenant doucement le bras du blond pour le faire définitivement entrer dans la pièce.

Scorpius regarda du coin de l'oeil Harry dont le visage s'était fermé d'un coup à sa vision – à la vision du couple -, Potter senior n'avait pas l'air d'approuver...

Ron Weasley – qu'il n'avait que très peu croisé dans sa vie, seulement sur le quai 9 ¾ quand il y amenait ses enfants – ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? s'exclama-il surpris en les dévisageant tour à tour. Scorpius sentit ses joues prendre une teinte vermeille.

Sa femme lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et le foudroya du regard. Elle se redressa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'avança vers Scorpius, la main tendue.

-Enchantée de te rencontrer Scorpius, je suis Hermione et excuse mon buffle de mari, la délicatesse n'a jamais été son fort...

Le blond lui fit un mince sourire et serra sa main alors que Ron s'indignait discrètement en arrière fond. « Je ne suis pas un buffle et je suis très délicat » marmonna-t-il en rejoignant sa femme pour serrer sa main.

-Ron, enchanté Malfoy, dit-il sommairement en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Scorpius se tourna vers Harry avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

-Bonsoir Harry... souffla-t-il sans parvenir à soutenir son regard.

-Scorpius...

Harry n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais son visage s'était fait plus dur comme quand -durant leurs entretiens- il se souvenait de mauvais souvenirs...

-Alors c'est toi le fameux nouveau petit ami d'Albus... dit le Survivant en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Il se forçait, Scorpius pouvait le voir.

-Hum, oui...

Que dire de plus ?

Dépassé le choc que les trois vétérans de la Deuxième Grande Guerre avaient eu en le voyant, il passa une excellente fin de soirée en leur compagnie. Ron et Hermione étaient un beau couple, aimable, qui lui posèrent un tas de question sur sa vie, son métier... Alors que Harry restait silencieux, plongé dans ses souvenirs, les yeux dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Exactement la même expression qu'après un de leurs entretiens.

Scorpius et Albus s'échangeaient des sourires discrètement, parfois leurs mains s'effleuraient entre eux. Le blond se fit la réflexion en regardant du coin de l'œil les yeux verts d'Albus, qu'il voulait faire un bout de chemin avec lui, dépasser le stade de simple conquête, entretenir une véritable relation amoureuse avec lui...

Pas une seule fois on évoqua les entretiens qu'avaient Scorpius et Harry, bien que le jeune Malfoy se doutait que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient au courant. Mais, lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à leur chasse aux Horcruxes en regardant ce couple : il les imaginait du haut de leurs 17 ans, livrés à eux-même, poursuivis, avec une lourde tâche à accomplir... Cela le faisait toujours frissonner de peur.

Lui, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter un tel poids sur ses épaules à un si jeune âge...

A deux heures du matin, quand les plus âgés furent partis, Albus se tourna vers Scorpius :

-Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, non ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Scorpius haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire :

-Ton père a l'air très très perturbé de cette nouvelle...

Albus poussa un soupir et appuya ses mains contre son torse, Scorpius sentit une douce chaleur se diffuser dans l'ensemble de son corps et se mordit les lèvres en regardant les yeux verts d'Albus, plein de promesse.

-Mon père _est_ perturbé, dit-il simplement dans un petit rire jaune.

Humour noir quand tu nous tiens...

Scorpius décida d'arrêter de penser à Harry pour se concentrer sur sa progéniture. Il fondit sur ses lèvres avec passion et guida Albus sur le canapé.

OOO

Deux semaines passèrent sans qu'il eût de nouvelles d'Harry Potter. Il n'osa pas le relancer, mal à l'aise et continua à se plonger dans son projet. Il en avait quasiment fini la rédaction et avait décidé de sa forme. Le témoignage serait présenté comme un long courrier une fois par semaine dans le supplément du Dimanche de Wizard journal. Il pensait sortir les articles réunis en un seul livre une fois les articles intégralement diffusés dans le journal. Mais Harry Potter devait d'abord l'y autoriser...

Son père et lui avaient recommencé à se voir une fois par semaine, comme ils le faisaient avant (avant que les secrets ne viennent tout ruiner). Ils se retrouvaient dans un bistrot sorcier un midi entre le boulot et partageaient un repas. Au début, l'ambiance fut un peu tendue et au fur et à mesure, Scorpius retrouva son père. Le jeune Malfoy ne le brusquait plus à propos de la Guerre. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui lui était arrivé et il comprenait que Drago ait des difficultés à lui avouer ses crimes, ses actions plus que douteuses.

Parfois, il se surprenait à fixer de longues secondes son père, perdu dans les souvenirs du témoignage de Potter. « Ton père était un mangemort sans l'être ». « Il m'a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois ». « Il devait tuer Dumbledore alors qu'il était à peine âgé de 16 ans ». « Sa mère et lui étaient menacés... »

Souvent, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'il puisse le cacher. Son père fit semblant de ne rien remarquer mais une fois, il avait soutenu son regard et avait délicatement pris la main de son fils.

-Arrête Scorpius de te faire du mal comme ça, c'était la Guerre, c'était comme ça... dit-il se doutant qu'Harry Potter avait déjà tout dit à son propos à son fils.

Scorpius serra très fort la main de son père et renifla brusquement, pour chasser son sentiment d'angoisse.

-Je t'aime papa... murmura-t-il la voix tremblante.

Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus, Harry le gardait toujours aux secrets, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il _ne pouvait pas_ lui en vouloir. Qu'aurait-il fait si il avait été à cette époque et que son père avait été menacé par Voldemort ? Scorpius se refusait à penser à ça.

-Moi aussi, Scorpius... bientôt, je te raconterai tout, je te le promets... murmura-t-il en lui faisant le doux sourire d'un père aimant.

OOO

_« Scorpius,_

_Désolé de ce silence. Si tu veux, on peut se retrouver du côté moldu, à Brick Lane, demain à 20h ?_

_HP »_

Scorpius avançait péniblement dans la rue festive. Malgré la pluie, elle était envahie de monde, pourquoi Harry Potter lui avait-il donné rendez-vous ici ?

A cause de son parapluie il manqua presque la silhouette d'Harry Potter, parfaitement à l'aise, une cigarette au bec. Potter senior fumait ?

-Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant dans sa direction. L'homme se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire.

-Bonjour Scorpius...

Et il écrasa sa cigarette finie à ses pieds.

-Vous fumez ?

-Quand j'étais jeune, maintenant, c'est plus rare. C'est à cause de ton père que je fumais...

-Mon père ? interrogea-t-il surpris.

Harry haussa les épaules, un peu plus sombre.

-Viens suis-moi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose...

Devant le silence de Harry durant le trajet, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

-Harry, cela vous dérange-t-il ? souffla-t-il.

Harry s'arrêta devant un bar et se tourna vers le jeune homme, interrogateur :

-Quoi donc ?

-Ma relation avec votre fils, lâcha-t-il soudainement, Scorpius était sur ce point très différent de son père : il préférait crever l'abcès vite que de laisser traîner.

-Non... je... marmonna Harry en détournant les yeux. Il regarda un instant la façade du bar, pensif, plongé dans ses pensées. Je suis heureux pour vous. Viens mettons-nous à l'abri.

Scorpius à moitié satisfait par la réponse du brun rentra dans le bar blindé et rejoint Harry accoudé au bar qui leur commandait deux pressions.

Enfin assis à la terrasse bruyante, Harry prit une gorgée de bière et commença :

-Le bar ne porte plus le même nom, la déco a un peu changé mais c'est ici-même que j'ai rencontré ton père pour la première fois après le procès des Malfoy.

Scorpius sentit sa gorge se nouer. Après le procès... Harry n'avait pas dit ce qu'était devenu Drago et le reste de la famille. Il avait laissé ça en suspens pour que peut-être Drago lui raconte lui-même ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais apparemment, Harry était mêlé à cela et Scorpius sentit son cœur s'emballer, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit et Harry ne le regardait plus dans les yeux.

-Ne me coupe pas dans ce que je vais te dire, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre de notes, tu ne publieras pas ça.

Scorpius acquiesça faiblement, tétanisé et impatient.

-Je devrais peut-être laisser ton père te raconter ça mais... Cela fait également partie de mon passé. C'est tellement... dur, ce que j'ai fait c'est mal... je m'en veux encore...

Harry avait les mains tremblantes, ce n'était pas évident au premier coup d'oeil mais Scorpius avait appris à connaître le Survivant et il était persuadé que l'ultime confession d'Harry allait lui être douloureuse.

Harry lui avait raconté brièvement que son grand-père avait été exilé pendant 10 ans avec le retrait de sa baguette pour deux ans et que son compte en banque avait été sérieusement entamé pour payer son passé de mangemort. Ses grands-parents étaient partis aux États-Unis rapidement mais Drago ne les avait retrouvés qu'un an plus tard pour commencer l'Université Sorcière à Salem. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré la mère de Scorpius. Le jeune Malfoy en avait déduit que son père avait passé ses ASPICs ici, à Londres, en candidat libre avant de partir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ait pu voir le Survivant dans cet intervalle.

Et Harry commença et plus il parlait plus Scorpius sentit son estomac se nouer. Son père et Harry avaient eu une relation amoureuse. Pire ils s'aimaient...

Harry avait les yeux rouges, serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, nerveusement. Il se sentait coupable de ce gâchis, de ce concours de circonstances, de ce choix. _Celui de son ex-femme_.

Scorpius avait devant lui un homme littéralement détruit par son passé. Harry Potter ne se remettrait jamais de la Guerre, il survivait encore et toujours alors qu'il pouvait être heureux à présent. La Guerre, son combat avec Voldemort avait profondément marqué son âme à vie, jamais il ne serait un homme normal, il resterait à jamais un guerrier et un blessé de guerre.

-J'ai vraiment aimé ton père, je crois que je continue à l'aimer car c'est lui qui me comprend le mieux. Personne, ni Ginny, ni mes meilleurs amis, ni ma famille, ne me comprendront jamais. C'est difficile de reprendre pieds dans une réalité meilleure quand on a toujours vécu pour le sacrifice. Ton père et moi, on aurait pu être heureux mais j'ai tout bousillé, je l'ai fait tellement souffrir. Je ne regrette pas Ginny, ni même mes enfants, la meilleure chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivé mais penser à ton père me laisse un profond sentiment de solitude, de culpabilité et de tristesse...

Harry redressa la tête et porta une main à sa cicatrise, les yeux envahis de larmes discrètes.

Soudain, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Scorpius :

-Ne me juge pas, je t'en prie... supplia-t-il en croisant le regard choqué du jeune homme.

Scorpius resta sans voix et regarda longuement les yeux verts du Sauveur. Il n'arrivait pas à le juger, il ne pouvait pas le juger.

-Je... Harry, je suis désolé... murmura-t-il.

Il pensait à son père, seul, froid mais qui ressemblait tellement à Harry. Lui aussi continuait de souffrir de cette Guerre, continuellement comme si la cicatrice ne voulait pas se refermer.

Merlin, si Albus et lui avaient été à leur place... Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ?

-C'est injuste... souffla Scorpius. Tellement injuste...

Harry ne répondit rien et continua à boire sa bière à petites gorgées, hanté par un passé que Scorpius ne comprendrait jamais véritablement. Le jeune homme se leva doucement et prit place à côté d'Harry, sur le banc, d'abord hésitant, il saisit une des main tremblante de Potter, comme un fils aurait fait à son père, comme il aurait fait à son père...

Harry serra sa main avec force et lui fit un sourire rassurant :

-Rends mon fils heureux Scorpius... souffla-t-il.

Scorpius hocha de la tête et sut que plus jamais Harry ne lui parlerait de tout cela. Tout avait été dit à présent.

OOO

Après avoir quitté Harry tard dans la soirée, Scorpius erra dans Londres, sans trop savoir où il allait, sans vraiment regarder ce qui l'entourait. La confession d'Harry résonnait encore dans son esprit comme une berceuse entêtante. Que faire de ces révélations ? Si il gardait son mal-être pour lui, il allait finir par étouffer, littéralement. Une crise d'angoisse commençait à faire son chemin dans son corps. Très jeune, elles étaient fréquentes et surgissaient la nuit juste avant de s'endormir, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il était sujet à cette profonde angoisse mais seul son père savait le calmer et trouver les bons mots. Combien de fois avant ses 11 ans il avait fini par dormir dans le lit de son père tout contre lui en suçant son pouce ? Son entrée à Poudlard avait peu à peu calmé ses crises pour ne plus jamais revenir. Jusqu'à ce soir. Il transplana vers la seule personne capable de le calmer.

Il frappa brusquement à la maison de son père en pleine de nuit sans se soucier de l'heure tardive. Son cœur battait la chamade, son souffle était court et quand son père ouvrit enfin la porte, baguette en avant, il sentit ses larmes glisser sur ses joues.

-Papa... murmura-t-il entre soulagement et peur. Drago Malfoy était en vie, il ne l'avait pas abandonné comme sa mère, il était là devant lui.

Sans réfléchir il se précipita dans ses bras, logeant sa tête dans le creux de son cou et respira son odeur comme il faisait quand il était petit pour se rassurer. Après avoir dépassé la surprise de trouver son fils de 25 ans en pleurs devant chez lui au milieu de la nuit, Drago serra son fils contre lui :

-Calme-toi Scorpius, je suis là, calme-toi...

Quand il était plus jeune et qu'il ne faisait pas la taille de son père, Drago le portait contre lui et le berçait. Mais aujourd'hui malgré leurs carrures semblables, Scorpius se sentit en sécurité comme avant.

La crise passée, il se rendit compte confus que Drago l'avait fait asseoir sur le canapé du salon à côté de lui, il s'éloigna de lui en respirant profondément, le cœur encore un peu affolé et croisa les yeux inquiets de son paternel.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, fils ? Tu as l'air complètement bouleversé... chuchota doucement son père.

-Je...

Comment expliquer son état ?

-J'étais avec Harry... à Brick Lane... murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui fit relever la tête à Scorpius. Son père était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

-Il t'a tout dit n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il avec calme.

Son serment l'empêchait de répondre mais Drago le connaissait par cœur et soupira longuement en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Il n'aurait pas dû, c'était à moi de le faire... marmonna-t-il.

-Tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit et c'est également l'histoire d'Harry... Pourquoi tu... ?

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence de longues secondes.

-On était jeunes, complètement paumés et nos vies se ressemblaient. On se comprenait. Mais il a fallut faire un choix. Harry a toujours été le plus courageux de nous deux.

-C'est pas vrai, dit simplement Scorpius.

Drago eut un rire jaune.

-Dans un sens si, fils. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, j'ai eu largement le temps de dépasser ça...

Mais au fond, Scorpius sut lire la vérité. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, leur histoire d'amour avait été plus profonde que voulait lui faire croire son père. Scorpius garda son avis pour lui. Ce n'était pas son histoire et encore moins ses affaires. Mais un goût amer lui restait dans la bouche.

-Oublie mon fils, c'est ma vie, mon choix, toi tu es jeune, heureux, en bonne santé et en sécurité. Je ferai tout pour que tu le reste, tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir et même plus, rajouta Drago.

-C'est injuste, dit-il simplement.

-La guerre est injuste, c'est comme ça. N'oublie jamais que tu es le seul amour de ma vie, c'est toi qui me tiens dans le droit chemin depuis ta naissance. Mon passé m'appartient et je ne te laisserai pas en souffrir. D'où mon silence jusqu'à maintenant. Ta protection est la chose la plus importante, murmura Drago en posant une main réconfortante sur le genou de son fils.

Il était rare que Drago livre ses sentiments comme il venait de le faire, même à son fils. Scorpius soupira et serra la main de son père.

-Je te raconterai tout demain, je vais prendre une journée, tu devrais faire de même...

-D'accord, dit simplement Scorpius.

Plus tard dans la nuit, le jeune Malfoy rejoignit son père dans son lit et se coucha contre lui comme il le faisait dans son enfance, malgré le « tu n'es pas trop vieux pour ça, fils ? » de son père. Mais l'un comme l'autre étaient en fait soulagés de ne pas dormir seuls ce soir-là, de se rassurer par une vieille et mauvaise habitude de l'enfance de Scorpius.

**Fin du chapitre 9**

**Voilà voilà... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé...**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : on retrouve le Drago du passé pour clôturer une des parties de cette fic. On approche doucement de la fin, je pense écrire deux ou trois chapitres de plus avant d'abandonner la famille Malfoy-Potter.**

**Cette fois, je vous livrerai cette suite rapidement, et pas 6 mois après... (shame on me!)**

**Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions dans une petite review =)**

**The Fool**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre : **Muet comme une tombe

**Auteur : **The Fool

**Résumé : **Scorpius Severus Malfoy, journaliste et dans la merde, bien décidé à trouver le scoop du siècle. Il semblerait que Harry Potter soit son sauveur. Mais attention Scorpius, à trop creuser le passé, on déterre des secrets qui feraient mieux de rester sous terre...

Pairing : Drago/Harry (bien entendu, venant de moi...) mais aussi un Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy (moins important)

**Info :**Cette fiction se passe après le tome 7 (et avec l'épilogue, oui, oui), la seule modification que j'ai apportée pour le moment est le deuxième prénom de Scorpius, c'est sensé être Hyperion, mais j'ai décidé que cela serait Severus.

**Hello ! Merci merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'en suis toute chose =)**

**J'ai mis un peu de temps à vous poster ce nouveau chapitre car je viens d'arriver à Londres et évidemment, j'avais énormément de choses à régler ! Je m'excuse de l'attente !**

**Dans ce chapitre, on rejoint le jeune Drago Malfoy pour une dernière fois... Mais je vous laisse découvrir ça par vous même !**

_PAS DE REPONSES AUX REVIEWS POUR LE MOMENT, JE SUIS PRISE PAR LE TEMPS, SORRY !_

_Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël à tous et merci =)_

**P/S : Chapitre non corrigé pour le moment... Désolé des fautes !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Muet comme une tombe**_

**Chapitre 10**

**Musique : ****_Coma Black_**** – Marilyn Manson (2)**

**_I would have told her then_**_  
><em>**_She was the only thing_**_  
><em>**_That I could love in this dying world_**_  
><em>**_But the simple word love itself_**_  
><em>**_Already died and went away_**

_OOO_

Si Drago Malfoy avait bien tiré une leçon de cette foutue guerre c'était bien celle-ci : ne pense que par toi même et ne laisse personne te dire quoi faire.

Et en tant qu'être humain, Drago avait dû mal à respecter la seule règle de vie qu'il s'était fixé. Harry Potter le tenait par les couilles et par le cœur.

A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'il entretenait cette relation clandestine avec le héros de la nation. Au début, c'était de l'attirance physique et un besoin aigu de baiser quelque chose de parfait.

Et c'était devenu autre chose, des sentiments étaient venues tout gâcher : un battement de cœur plus rapide, un sourire niais, des orgasmes de plus en plus intenses, un besoin physique d'être près de Potter, envie de plus...

Il s'était haï pour cette faiblesse autant qu'il détestait Ginny, la petite amie officielle.

C'était triste d'en arriver là : haïr une fille sans aucune classe et aucun charme.

Quand il se réveilla ce matin-là, seul, il sentit son cœur se glacer. Potter était parti sans rien lui dire. Pas que cela soit inhabituel, Harry partait souvent sans le prévenir pour reprendre le cours de sa vie normale. Mais ce matin-là, Drago avait un mauvais pressentiment : il ne le reverrait plus. Leur nuit avait eu un goût de dernière fois mais le blond n'avait fait aucun commentaire, il avait juste profité doublement de Harry, lui avait fait l'amour comme jamais il l'avait fait.

Des larmes amères montèrent à ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il se sentit si seul, nu, dans ce lit froid. Abandonné.

D'un coup de main rageur il essuya ses larmes et se leva en tremblant. Il était déjà 8h, il devait être dans une heure à son boulot. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance... Ce fut ce qu'il essaya de se persuader toute la journée et la suivante.

Harry Potter n'avait pas d'importance.

La routine chez Drago Malfoy n'était pas une contrainte : elle était nécessaire à sa vie. Il aimait contrôler les événements de son entourage, ne pas se laisser surprendre. Certains psychologues moldus auraient pu dire qu'il était atteint de troubles obsessionnels convulsifs légers. Sans lui bouffer le cerveau, il avait besoin de ses repères. Ils étaient bousculés ? Que cela ne tienne ! Il s'en créait de nouveaux...

Même l'année de ses 17 ans, Drago avait des marques tout le long de sa journée : il se levait à 6 heures tous les matins, comme Lord Voldemort qui dormait dans la chambre voisine.

Les minutes qui suivaient son réveil, Drago les passait dos à sa porte, la baguette contre son torse, l'oreille tendu en direction de la chambre voisine, guettant les moindres bruits. Quand Lord Voldemort quittait ses appartements, le jeune Malfoy chantonnait entre ses lèvres la même chanson : la berceuse que sa mère avait cessé de lui fredonner à ses 8 ans. Puis, il s'asseyait contre la porte, sortait une cigarette fébrilement pour la fumer en 12 respirations ni plus ni moins. Il prenait sa douche et se préparait en 15 minutes avant d'attendre qu'on vienne le chercher pour son lot quotidien d'horreur (réunion, stratégie, torture de moldu, entraînement, potion.)

Quand on prononçait le nom de Potter, Drago croisait les doigts discrètement, priant pour que tout ça se termine... Quand on recensait le nombre de mort du jour (moldu, sorciers pro ou anti Voldemort confondu), il se pinçait le dessus de la main autant de fois qu'il y avait eu de morts... Il en gardait une cicatrise. Drago avait passé une année entière perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de ne pas envisager l'avenir à long terme car en dix secondes, à tout moment de la journée, pour rien, Voldemort pouvait le tuer. Il avait vécu dans cette angoisse profonde plusieurs mois et quand il fut tué par Harry Potter, Drago mis plusieurs autres mois à se rendre compte qu'il pouvait de nouveau vivre et respirer comme il le souhaitait...

Quand le procès des Malfoy fut prononcé, il passa deux mois entiers à lire (tout ce qui lui passait sous la main : romans moldu, sorcier, manuel, grimoire, en latin, en grec, en anglais, en français... ) sans parler à quiconque ou quelque rare fois à ses parents. Et quand sa mère lui demanda si il voulait les suivre aux États-Unis avec son père, Drago répondu simplement :

-Non. Je reste.

Narcissa essaya une semaine entière de le persuader de les suivre, Lucius mit toute sa rhétorique à le convaincre mais rien n'y faisait. Drago ne voulait pas quitter l'Angleterre. C'était son pays, c'était ses repères, c'était sa vie. Malgré les pleures, les cris, les suppliques, les engueulades, Drago ne voulut rien entendre. Ils vivaient à cette époque dans un petit appartement sorcier d'où ils sortaient que très rarement, fuyant le monde sorcier. Il regarda ses parents plier bagages vers une nouvelle vie et un nouveau pays. Le jour de leur départ, Narcissa le serra si longuement contre lui que les Malfoy ratèrent presque leur portoloin international.

-Mais Drago, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire tout seul ici ? Où vas-tu vivre ? L'appartement doit être libéré à la fin du mois ! Par Salazar ! Réveille toi !

Drago resta placide. Ce qu'il allait faire ? Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir...

Quand ses parents furent parti, Drago se permit enfin de pleurer, longuement, seul dans l'appartement vide. Il pleura ses deux années d'angoisse, les morts, la peur, le stress et sa culpabilité...

Ce fut quand les propriétaires du logement lui ordonnèrent de quitter les lieux que Drago sortit de sa léthargie. Seul, avec sa malle quasiment vide, sur le Chemin de Travers déserté par la pluie, Drago frissonna et baissa la tête. Il était seul pour la première fois de sa vie. Seul et livré à lui-même.

Il gaspilla une partie de son fric dans la location d'une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pendant un autre mois d'où il sortait à peine par peur de croiser d'autres sorciers Il les attendait du fin fond de son lit faire la fête presque tous les soirs, fêtant la fin d'une Guerre terrible. Il leur aurait fait affront en se joignant à eux, alors il prit la décision de partir ailleurs. Chez les moldus.

Là-bas, personne ne le reconnaîtrait, personne ne lui poserait de questions...

Là-bas, il lui avait été difficile de prendre ses marques. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'entourait la plus part du temps : métro, voiture, nourriture, électricité, téléphone, paperasse moldu, compte en banque... Bientôt, il n'y eu plus d'argent pour vivre mais ne voulait pas en avertir ses parents. A partir de maintenant, Drago Malfoy prenait sa vie en main, seul sans l'aide de personne.

Il finit par se trouver un appartement miteux dans un coin malfamé de Londres et un job pourris qui voulut bien garder cet ancien gosse de riches pleurnichard sans expérience. Mais peu à peu il se fit à sa nouvelle vie, aux moldus quotidien qu'il croisait : son patron, ses collègues, les clients habituels. Il ne lut jamais au fond de leur yeux la crainte de voir un Malfoy. Eux, ils ne voyaient pas l'ancien Mangemort, l'enfant pourris gâté, le fils de Lucius, le criminel, ils voyaient juste un pauvre jeune homme solitaire et peu bavard qui se débattait pour survivre dans cette grande ville pluvieuse.

Ce fut ce contact et cette entraide qu'il développa avec ces gens-là qui le firent changer profondément. Les moldus n'étaient pas bêtes, les moldus étaient comme lui. Ils s'en foutaient qu'il ne parle que peu, qu'il fasse des erreurs de caisse, qu'il emploie des mots et expressions bizarres, qu'il ne connaisse pas le président des États-Unis actuel, ni les faits historiques qui avaient bouleversé leur siècle. Peu à peu, il prit ses marques et se satisfait de sa nouvelle vie. Il décida même de passer ses ASPICs en candidat libre. Loin de sorcier, Drago Malfoy apprit enfin à devenir lui-même.

Et tout se brisa de nouveau quand il croisa Harry Potter un soir, dans un pub moldu.

OOO

-Drake ! Faut que tu fasse la mise en place des nouveaux shampoings ! S'exclama Will en arrivant dans la salle de repos. C'est le boss qui m'a dit de te faire passer le message...

Drago grimaça et avala la dernière gorgée de son café brûlant.

-Ok, ok... Qui me remplace en caisse ?

-Sophie, elle fait des heures sup cette semaine, elle a besoin de thunes rapidement pour je-ne-sais-pas-quoi...

-Son petit frère part en voyage scolaire, c'est pour ça, il faut le lui payer. T'écoute jamais ce qu'elle te dit ?

-J'écoute jamais ce qu'_on_ me dit, nuance ! Rigola le jeune moldu.

Drago eut un petit rire et enfila sa veste de travail verte (à l'image de la marque du supermarché), un petit badge annonçait « Drake » beaucoup plus facile à porter dans le monde moldu que Drago. Il fit un petit signe à Will et partit en réserve chercher sa palette de shampoings anti-fourches.

Cela faisait déjà un an qu'il travaillait dans ce petit supermarché près de chez lui. L'équipe tournait pas mal, mais un petit noyaux de dix personnes résistaient au travail ingrat du supermarché. Au début, il avait été peu bavard, fuyant la salle de repos au heure du déjeuné et des pauses quotidiennes mais peu à peu, ses collègues avaient réussi à l'intégrer dans leur groupe à coup de « bonjour, tu vas bien ? », « tu veux que je te remplace pendant que tu fais ta pause ? », « je te remplace ce week end si tu as besoin de ton samedi »... On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis mais ils essayaient d'entretenir une relation amicale au sein de l'équipe histoire de supporter la pression, la fatigue, le patron, le boulot répétitif.

Plusieurs fois, Drago s'était surpris à être heureux d'aller bosser parce qu'il savait que Rachel leur avait promis des muffins aujourd'hui ou parce que Will devait lui prêter un DVD, ou qu'il avait envie de discuter avec Sophie du dernier roman moldu qu'il venait de terminer. C'était comme à Serpentard. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis (il entretenait une distance froide comme son père lui avait appris) mais quand il se levait le matin pour une nouvelle journée, il était heureux de voir les têtes de ses condisciples, de parler de tout et de rien aux repas, de voir les profs...

Son comportement n'était que paraître. Il faisait son salopard de Serpentard avec les autres mais adorait passer du temps avec les membres de sa grande « fratrie ».

Cette normalité, son travail et ses collègues n'arrivèrent pas aujourd'hui à lui faire oublier Potter. Deux jours que ce dernier étaient parti au milieu de la nuit sans le lui dire. Deux jours que son cœur était lourd, deux jours qu'il dormait mal. Pourtant rien n'était tellement différent des autres fois sauf ce foutu mauvais pressentiment !

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, sur les coups de 20 heures, dans son appartement vide, il se permit un soupire et perdit son air neutre qu'il avait tenu toute la journée pour ne pas inquiéter ses collègues. Bêtement, à l'entrée de son studio pourris mais ordonné, il sentit sa boule au ventre se transformer en un petit sanglot retenu. Il respira plusieurs fois avant d'avancer vers sa cuisine et de laisser tomber son sac de course sur le comptoir branlant. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il n'était pas un pleurnichard, Harry Potter ne pouvait pas le rendre triste. Drago rangea ses courses avec lenteur et remit un peu d'ordre sur sa table envahis de livres de cours, de parchemins et de stylo bille de toutes les couleurs (que les plumes n'étaient pas pratiques!).

Le blond décida d'allumer sa petite radio pour briser le silence oppressant de son studio. Et ce fut à ce moment là que la Gazette du jour l'interpella. Il avait peut être abandonner le milieu sorcier pour des raisons évidentes, la vieille habitude de lire la Gazette tous les jours n'avait pas disparu. La première chose qu'il avait fait en arrivant dans son nouvel appart avait été de souscrire à l'abonnement annuel du journal sorcier.

_« Harry Potter va se marier ! »_ disait le gros titre de la Une du jour.

_« Harry Potter, le Vainqueur s'est enfin décidé à annoncer la bonne nouvelle au monde sorcier. Que les célibataires passent leur chemin, le jeune sorcier de 19 ans et demi se mariera prochainement avec Ginerva Weasley, d'un an sa cadette (...) »_

Drago crut d'abord à une blague et dû relire la page trois fois avant de sentir sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas comme ça ! Il déchira le journal d'un coup rageur et mit brusquement le feu d'un coup de baguette au tas de papier. Il regarda sans le croire la photo du Survivant partir en cendre devant lui.

Ce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre venait de se passer. Harry Potter avait abandonné Drago. C'était fini.

-Connard ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement en donnant un coup de pied furieux à sa table bancale. Connard ! Répéta-t-il en frappant de nouveau.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa respiration se fit rapide. Merlin... Il n'avait pas pu faire ça comme ça ? Si ?

Potter... C'était pour ça qu'il était venu l'autre soir et que le sexe avait eu ce goût si amer. C'était le goût de la dernière fois... Et ce petit con ne lui avait même pas dit.

-Connard !

Il avait envie de tout casser autour de lui, de cogner sur Potter et ses lunettes rondes moches. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

Sa rage passa aussi vide qu'elle était arrivée. A quoi cela servait de s'énerver seul ? Il sentit les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et dû retenir des gémissements qui venaient du fin fond de sa gorge. Il aurait dû le savoir, que ça se terminerait comme ça... Non, il le savait, il n'avait juste pas voulu y croire. Il avait été si con de tomber bêtement amoureux de Potter... Il aurait dû lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs si il y était ce soir là, au pub moldu. Ce gâchis...

Il se laissa tomber mollement sur sa chaise et tira de sa poche son paquet de clope. Il en fuma deux l'une à la suite de l'autre en essayant de se calmer, de ne pas pleurer. Mais son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceau. Par Salazar ! Il aurait dû se douter que ça finirait comme ça ! Sa relation avec Potter ne pouvait pas avoir de finalité heureuse.

Il resta une heure entière sur sa chaise à regarder dans le vide, luttant contre ses larmes, contre sa colère et contre ce profond sentiment de déprime. Au bout d'un moment, il attrapa un bouteille de whisky à moitié vide, un verre et décida de la finir. Il noya bêtement son chagrin dans l'alcool en essayant d'oublier que sa vie ne ressemblait plus à rien et que Potter et lui ne se reverraient plus jamais. Jamais plus il n'embrasserait ces lèvres douces et masculines, jamais plus il ne respirerait son odeur, jamais plus il ne ferait l'amour avec lui, jamais plus ils ne partageraient des moments de complicités devant un DVD ou une bière dans un pub... Il pris sa tête entre ses mains, ferma les yeux forts pour empêcher ses larmes de couler et se demanda comment il pourrait passer à autre chose après avoir vécut ce bonheur-là...

OOO

**_This was never my world_**_  
><em>**_You took the angel away_**_  
><em>**_I'd kill myself to make everybody pay_**_  
><em>**_This was never my world_**_  
><em>**_You took the angel away_**_  
><em>**_I'd kill myself to make everybody pay_**

_OOO_

Les jours qui suivirent furent brumeux, il se levait, allait travailler, rentrait, buvait, mangeait peu et dormait encore moins. Quand la Gazette arrivait, il la brûlait sans jeter un regard au journal. Ses collègues s'inquiétèrent, lui posèrent des questions et il fit son connard de Serpentard pour ne pas être dérangé.

A chaque instant, il se sentait susceptible de fondre en sanglot aux milieux des rayons, chaque jeune homme brun aux yeux vert lui rappelait Harry Potter et une rage sans nom (suivit de près par une tristesse affreuse) lui crevait le ventre. Son canapé-lit lui rappelait Harry, son étagère de DVD lui rappelait Harry, ses cours lui rappelaient Harry...

Il sombrait et un soir, Will, son collègue l'attrapa avant qu'il parte du boulot.

-Drake, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Lâche-moi, grommela Drago en repoussant la main de Will, pressé de rentrer chez lui retrouver ses clopes et son whisky.

-Non, répondit le jeune homme en saisissant le bras du sorcier pour le plaquer plus ou moins doucement sur le porte de service en fer.

Drago regarda Will entre étonnement et agressivité.

-Lâche-moi, répéta-t-il entre ses dents, les yeux furieux.

Mais Will ne connaissait pas le Drago Mangemort et ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionné par son comportement.

-Non.

Will était la première personne avait qui il avait sympathisé, le premier moldu avec qui il avait parlé de tout et de rien dos à dos à leurs caisses respectives. Will avait son âge, il venait du nord de l'Angleterre, ses cheveux roux lui faisait souvent penser à la famille Weasley.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Drake, mais tu sombres de plus en plus...

-C'est pas tes oignons ! Siffla Drago en se redressant mais c'était sans compter le force et la détermination de son collègue.

-Seigneur, arrête de faire ton chat sauvage ! On est des hommes, tu peux bien me dire ce qui t'arrive pour perdre du poids à vue d'œil et avoir des cernes de plus en plus grosses sous tes yeux.

Will était réellement inquiet et le dévisageait avec désarrois. Drago fut d'abord surpris de l'inquiétude de Will et soutint son regard bleu interrogatif. Il baissa les yeux et serra les lèvres.

-Quelqu'un est mort dans ta famille ? Demanda doucement le jeune homme.

-Merlin non... Chuchota Drago en laissant échapper l'une de ses expressions sorcières favorites sans le vouloir.

-Alors, c'est une peine de cœur ?

Drago releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Will. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et Will comprit :

-Ah... c'est LA peine de cœur... murmura-t-il. Tu l'aimais vraiment...

Drago sentit ses larmes montées sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

-Oui... murmura-t-il la gorge pleine de sanglot. Je l'aimais vraiment...

Will soupira et serra doucement le jeune homme contre lui. Drago se tendit puis la chaleur de son amis lui fit baisser ses dernières barrières. Il se laissa prendre dans l'étreinte réconfortante.

-Je sais, ça fait mal, mais tu t'en remettras, si c'est terminé, c'est que c'était pas la bonne personne, le rassura Will.

Drago voulut le croire, de tout son cœur, il voulait le croire. Vraiment.

Cet épisode lui remit les pieds sur terre, il arrêta d'être aussi désagréable avec ses collègues et essaya de faire autre chose que boire en rentrant chez lui. Mais avant de s'endormir, sa peine revenait comme un ras-de-marée. Pendant son jour de repos, il décida d'aller au Ministère et s'inscrit à la prochaine période d'examen des ASPICs, plus vite il les aurait plus vite il pourrait partir. Car le jeune homme avait pris sa décision. Il ne resterait pas en Angleterre. Il voulait faire des études universitaires mais impossible avec le passé de sa famille et le sien de le faire ici. Il en avait assez de se battre, il voulait oublier. De plus, chaque instant passait dans le monde sorcier anglais lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, il ne voulait pas croiser Potter.

Drago Malfoy prit la fuite comme Potter l'avait fait à sa façon en acceptant de se marier avec sa Ginny. Plus rien ne le retenait ici. Rien. Le plus douloureux fut de quitter son job et ses collègues.

Deux ans après la mort de Voldemort et la fin de la Guerre, Drago fut diplômé de ses ASPICs. A peine la réponse lut, il plia bagage, envoya un courrier à ses parents et prit le premier portoloin international pour les États-Unis.

OOO

_I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye__  
><em>_We were too dumb to run too dead to die__  
><em>_I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye__  
><em>_We were too dumb to run too dead to die_

OOO

Ses parents l'accueillirent à bras ouvert, Narcissa Malfoy le couvrit de bisous et de surnoms débiles qui lui redonnèrent du baume au cœur. Il respira profondément la douce odeur de sa mère et se sentit en sécurité. Lucius le serra contre lui avec émotion, des larmes lui échappèrent.

-Mon fils... murmura-t-il en embrassa sa tête avec un affection que Lucius ne lui avait plus jamais donné depuis ses 7 ans.

Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler et fut entraîné par le tourbillon de sa mère qui lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, fière de sa nouvelle maison. Les Malfoy avaient bien repris du poil de la bête dans leur nouveau pays. Ils vivaient non loin de la ville de Salem qui accueillait une grande communauté de sorciers américains. Avec l'argent que le Ministère anglais ne leur avait pas pris, ils avaient investit dans une belle maison nettement moins grande que le manoir Malfoy. Mais on s'y sentait bien et Drago déposa ses affaires dans la chambre que lui avait réservé ses parents. Lucius avait commencé à se refaire un nom ici, son nouveau business prenait doucement de l'importance. Il avait racheté grâce à un crédit une boutique de potions et d'ingrédient de potions au centre ville sorcier de Salem. La boutique allait disparaître avec la mort du propriétaire et laisser 10 employés sur la paille avant que Lucius se décide à l'acheter. Drago fut surpris de voir ses parents si investit dans le projet. Lucius y passait des journées entière, travaillant au même titre que les employés, servant le client, Narcissa donnait un coup de main et modernisa l'image de la vieille boutique. L'ancienne équipe était contente de la reprise des Malfoy.

Ses parents virent que Drago était au plus bas mais ne le questionnèrent pas de suite. Ils le laissèrent leur racontait ses deux années à Londres sans eux, comment il s'en était sorti auprès des moldus. Narcissa posait parfois des questions sur sa vie mais jamais ils ne parlèrent du passé et de Voldemort. Tout était claire entre eux, tout avait déjà été dit et ils commençaient à se relever doucement de ce carnage. Puis Drago laissa échapper quelques informations plus personnelles, qu'il avait été en couple avec un homme... Croyant choquer ses parents, il fut surpris de leur échange de regard. Avec les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, cela ne leur importait que peu que leur fils soit gay, bi ou non, tant qu'il était en vie et heureux.

Est-ce que Lucius aurait tenu le même discours trois année avant ? Non. Mais tant de chose avait changé. Les Malfoy se serraient les coudes. Narcissa semblait rayonner de plaisir et de bonheur en voyant les deux hommes de sa vie réunit autour d'elle sans aucunes menaces planant au dessus de leur tête.

Le nom de Harry vint pour la première fois un soir d'août, il ne se souvenait plus dans quel contexte mais ils étaient en train de manger le désert. Ce soir-là, il ne put s'empêcher d'échapper une larme en se souvenant du brun et ses parents comprirent alors mais n'en restèrent pas moins silencieux, sans jugement. Narcissa lui prit simplement les mains et lui resservit un part de gâteau. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant l'état de détresse de son fils mais lui fit un doux sourire et lui murmura : « je t'aime mon fils... »

Lucius prit garde à ne jamais évoquer le nom de Harry Potter face à lui.

Drago trouvait qu'il s'en sortait bien. Il se sentait bien aux États-Unis, près de ses parents, au contact des sorciers américains qui ignoraient leurs implications dans cette Guerre cruelle. Il aidait à la préparation des potions dans l'arrière boutique que tenait ses parents en compagnie de trois autres potionistes. Il adorait ça, il oubliait ses soucis, Potter, son passé, sa souffrance au contacte d'un chaudron chaud et des effluves de potion. Les trois potionistes le trouvaient doué et le poussèrent vers des études universitaires dans ce sens.

Il ne pouvait pas éternellement vivre au crochet de ses parents dans leur propre maison. Quoi qu'il était sûr que si il en avait fait la demande, son père l'aurait engagé dans la boutique même sans diplômes. Mais Drago avait appris à s'en sortir sans l'aide de papa. Il s'était débrouillé sans ses parents deux ans, il fallait qu'il continue à se débrouiller seul.

Il prit la décision de s'inscrire dans un diplôme de Potions et Filtres magique dont le cursus durait quatre ans dans la grande Universitaire Américaine du Nord Sorcière située quelques part dans l'état du Montana près de la frontière canadienne. Malgré ses deux ans de retard, il fut prit et se vit même octroyer une chambre à l'année sur le campus.

Quand il prit le train universitaire à la gare de Salem-Sorcier, il crut un instant avoir fait un bond en arrière et de se revoir à 11 ans sur le quai 9 ¾.

Perdu, il survola les quelques étudiants qui comme lui montaient à cet arrêt là, prêt à voir Harry Potter dans la foule. Une sentiment d'impuissance et de regret lui saisit la gorge alors qu'il montait dans un compartiment et faisait ses adieux à ses parents.

Qu'aurait été sa vie, si Harry Potter n'avait pas été le Survivant, si ils avaient été amis, si Voldemort n'avait pas existé ? A 20 ans, Drago voulut revenir en arrière d'un claquement de doigt et recommençait avec Potter depuis le début.

Il soupira et décida de chercher une place permis les rangés. Ce n'était que des étudiants, de tout âge qui discutaient joyeusement, lisaient, écoutaient de la musique. Des américains insouciants qui n'avaient pas vécut l'enfer d'un Mage Noir. Arriverait-il à avoir des conversations normales avec des jeunes comme ça ?

Il s'assit avec soulagement à la première place qu'il trouva.

-Drago Malfoy ? S'exclama sa voisine en le faisant se retourner dans un sursaut.

Mais qui le connaissait ?! Il était si loin de chez lui !

Une jeune fille brune le dévisageait avec étonnement, ses yeux bleus écarquillés.

-Astoria ? Interrogea-t-il aussi surpris qu'elle.

Il eu un instant de flottement pendant lequel aucun des deux ne parlèrent. Astoria Greengrass, la jeune sœur de Daphnée, élève de son année à Serpentard. Astoria avait deux ans de moins que lui et il ne l'avait que très peu côtoyé. Dés que Dumbledore mourut, Astoria et sa sœur partirent de Poudlard et disparurent de la circulation. Leur père avait toujours refusé de s'engager d'un côté ou d'un autre, préférant que sa famille vive loin de tout cela.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama-t-il en la dévisageant.

Astoria ressemblait à sa grande sœur, elle avait le port d'une Sang-Pure, était délicate, jolie, sarcastique quand il fallait. Mais elle avait cette étincelle de plus dans le regard qui la rendait plus jolie que son aînée.

-Et toi donc ? Répliqua-t-elle.

-Je rentre en première année de Potions et Filtre magiques...

-Si tard ?

Elle faisait référence aux deux années qui les séparaient. Drago eut un petit ricanement et détourna le regard.

-Voyons, Astoria, tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé ? Se moqua-t-il d'un ton noir.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle savait, impossible que les Greengrass ne sachent pas ce qu'était devenu les Malfoy. Cela devait alimenter les repas de famille gigantesque dont ils avaient le secret : « Merlin, mon cousin ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il est arrivé à ce pauvre Lucius ! Qui l'eut cru ! Par la barbe de Salazard, combien de fois j'ai dit à Narcissa ce que j'en pensais ! »

-Si, bien entendu, répondit-elle. Qui ne l'est pas... Moi je rentre en Sorcellerie et rituel, en première année également, enchaîna-t-elle sans s'étendre plus sur la situation des Malfoy.

-Oh, je me souviens que tu étais pas mal douée effectivement... conversa Drago heureux que la jeune fille ne soit pas gênée de sa présence et de son passé. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une ancienne connaissance à lui entretienne une conversation courtoise et honnête avec lui.

Ils bavardèrent tout le temps du trajet de tout et de rien, de leurs anciens professeurs, de Poudlard qui manquait à la jeune fille, du Quiddich qu'ils adoraient tout les deux... Les rires d'Astoria donnaient du baume au cœur à Drago, il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis autant de temps. Il regardait les yeux pétillants d'Astoria, tellement lumineux, elle n'avait pas souffert de la Guerre, elle était heureuse, en bonne santé et ne le considérait pas comme un monstrueux mangemort criminel. Astoria remarqua un peu plus tard qu'elle bavardait seule et que Drago se contentait juste de la fixer avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Elle s'arrêta brusquement mais ne perdit pas son sourire et planta ses yeux dans les siens :

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, Drago, j'avais peur d'être seule dans cet université... Tu aimerais qu'on s'inscrive dans une équipe de Quiddich tout les deux ?

-J'adorerai, murmura Drago, le cœur léger.

Il continua à discuter avec Astoria et peu à peu, il sentit qu'il avait réussit à tourner la page. Il n'oublierait jamais Harry et l'aimerait certainement toute sa vie. C'était peut être ridicule de dire ça, telle une fan de roman à l'eau de rose, mais Harry serait à jamais gravé dans sa chair, au plus profond de son être. Mais voir Astoria lui lançait des regards et sourires joyeux, Drago se demanda s'il n'avait pas besoin de ça : d'une jeune femme prête à l'aimer. Peut-être qu'une femme parviendrait à lui faire oublier la guerre ? Peut être qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble ? Qu'ils fonderaient une famille ensemble ? Qu'une femme lui ferait oublié qu'il aimerait toute sa vie Harry Potter ?

Il avait tellement envie d'y croire.

_OOO_

_B) APPLE OF DISCORD :__Her heart's bloodstained egg__  
><em>_We didn't handle with care__  
>I<em>_t's broken and bleeding__  
><em>_And we can never repair_

****Fin du chapitre 10****

****Et voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos critiques avec impatience !****

****Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'essaye de vous écrire ça rapidement, mais je vous avoue qu'elle va être longue à venir... Je m'excuse d'avance pour ça ! Une chose que je peux vous dire : on approche de la fin les namis ! =)****

****Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et une bonne fin d'année à tous !****

****Bisous****

****The Fool****


End file.
